


Astronaut: ReFlying

by kalinebogard



Series: Astronaut (Marvel) [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 44,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Peter Parker é um aluno comum, conformado em fazer parte da base da piramide escolar: um nerd sempre perseguido pelo valentão. Mas essa é a ordem natural do selvagem sistema colegial dos EUA.O quê o garoto poderia fazer?Pois tudo muda de figura quando Peter, fotógrafo do jornal a escola, recebe a tarefa de conseguir imagens dos novos alunos transferidos, dois adolescentes que já chegam rotulado como "problema".E um deles vai entrar na vida de Peter para nunca mais sair, junto com novas amizades, novos desafios, novos inimigos.





	1. Chapter 1

A vida nada mais é do que a soma de pequenas coisas, rotineiras, pré-concebidas. Rituais diários que, a não ser que você seja uma pessoa excepcional, te tornarão mais um na multidão, com uma existência ordinária.

Ordinária, mas não ruim.

É como acordar pela manhã e seguir um ritual que nunca muda. Um ritual que continuará em escala maior: nascer, estudar, socializar, trabalhar, casar, ter filhos, se realizar, morrer. Descansar.

Nem sempre na mesma ordem, nem sempre igual para todos.

Essa certeza torna tudo mais fácil. Porque as perspectivas, por maiores e melhores que sejam, nunca vão levar para muito longe disso.

E Peter Parker sentia-se confortável com essa certeza. Mas nada para o garoto era fácil: o destino adorava dificultar tudo o que fosse possível. O Colegial não seria assim tão ruim, caso estivesse com os dois melhores amigos desde sempre: Gwen Stacy e Harry Osborn.

Os três eram o “Trio Dourado” desde os primeiros anos do Fundamental. E os apelidos iam além: chamavam Peter de “Hermione”, por ele ser um nerd que respondia todas as perguntas feitas (até as não feitas...) pelos professores. Harry era o “Weasly”, obviamente por ser totalmente o contrário: incrivelmente rico. E Gwen era a “Potter” porque era o apelido que sobrara!

Estudar com eles fazia o bullying e as perseguições causadas por valentões muito mais faceis de suportar. Peter era um dos alvos preferidos. Algo em sua aparência e seu jeito parecia atrair o pior tipo para pegar-lhe no pé.

Estava acostumado aos empurrões, aos cadernos jogados, as horas trancado no armário, ocasionais óculos entortados... ofensas. E um mar de desagradáveis interações no qual Peter poderia se afogar lentamente, se não fosse a presença dos amigos.

Mas o apoio agora acabara.

Os pais de Gwen passavam por um divórcio complicado e sua mãe voltara para o Estado da Virginia. Agora só se falariam pelas redes sociais. E o pai de Harry resolvera que o filho deveria terminar os estudos em um colégio particular, para que tivesse maiores chances de acessar uma boa faculdade como Harvard ou o MTI, locais que apenas a influencia e fortuna Osborn não garantiam uma vaga se Harry não tivesse um currículo minimamente aceitável.

E, como resultado das mudanças, Peter Parker se viu sozinho para estudar todo o colegial.

A escola não era tão ruim quanto pensou que seria. Embora o período estivesse apenas no começo. Assim que tudo se acalmasse, Peter previa tempos ruins, ou “tempos rotineiros”. Ou talvez não.

Havia um diferencial naquele colégio, que notara desde o primeiro dia: um grupo bem inusitado de pessoas, com o qual ninguém botava banca. E que não representavam o estereotipo popular do jogador e seus amigos. Um grupo beirando ao nerd, que, mesmo assim, não vira sendo provocados até o momento. Eles se autointitulavam “Avengers”.

Tal grupo chamou a atenção de Peter, que pouco a pouco tentava aproximar-se deles, e talvez conseguisse, já que (o mundialmente conhecido) Tony Stark e Bruce Banner estavam no grupo e no clube de ciências, um dos quais Peter pegara requisição para entrar.

Esse era o cenário atual na vida do garoto. E foi nesse cenário que o dia que mudaria toda a vida de Peter Parker começou.

Ele acordou cedo como sempre. Saltou da cama, passou pelo banheiro e desceu para a cozinha onde sua tia já preparava o café. Morava com os tios desde que se dava por gente, já que os pais morreram quando ainda era muito jovem. Sequer se lembrava deles. O Tio, esposo de tia May, falecera de um modo trágico recentemente, uma ferida aberta do qual evitavam falar.

— Bom dia, tia May — foi falando ao pegar o prato com torradas, ovos e bacon.

— Bom dia, Peter. Teve uma boa noite?

— Hum. Humhum hum? — ele respondeu de boca cheia.

— Sim, eu também. Obrigada e melhore esses modos. — a mulher bronqueou não falando a sério — Hoje vou fazer hora extra. Você acha que pode se encontrar comigo as nove horas?

— Claro, deixa comigo — a resposta veio rápida. Aquelas ruas não eram seguras durante a noite para uma velha senhora como a tia May. Ou para qualquer pessoa. O arranjo vinha desde os tempos de tio Ben, quando ele se revezava com o sobrinho na tarefa de buscá-la.

— Obrigada, Peter.

O garoto respondeu com um sorriso enquanto lambia um restinho de geleia de amendoim que sujava-lhe o dedão. Terminou passando-o pela blusa com estampa do Lanterna Verde, um dos seus heróis preferidos.

— Preciso ir.

— Tenha um bom dia.

— A senhora também.

Peter desejou antes de voltar para o quarto e pegar a mochila e a máquina fotográfica semiprofissional, último presente de tio Ben e um dos seus maiores tesouros, o qual pendurou no pescoço.

Caminhou sem pressa até o ponto e aguardou alguns minutos até o ônibus escolar passar e ele entrar. Avançou pelo corredor, mas antes que pudesse chegar ao lugar de sempre, alguém colocou o pé a sua frente e ele tropeçou. Por pouco não caiu, irritando-se ao ouvir as risadas do grupo de populares que sempre dominava o meio do veículo.

Não caiu na provocação, seria pior.

Ao chegar ao fundo do ônibus teve uma desagradável surpresa: seu lugar de sempre estava ocupado! Era um aluno que nunca vira antes, tinha certeza. O cara sentava-se próximo a janela e olhava distraído para fora. Não podia ver muito dele, graças ao capuz que usava sobre a cabeça. Ainda que sentado, Peter podia dizer que era uma pessoa alta, pois ele parecia exprimido entre os bancos como os mais altos costumam ficar.

Desconhecia totalmente tal pessoa.

Deduziu sabiamente que era melhor procurar outro lugar a comprar briga com alguém logo pela manhã. Sobretudo alguém a quem ignorava qualquer informação.

Em silêncio (e em paz) Peter sentou-se duas fileiras a frente do seu banco preferido e suspirou. Ótima maneira de começar o dia. Podia dizer adeus ao habito adquirido.

—-

A primeira aula da manhã foi uma das preferidas de Peter. Era aula de Estudos Sociais com o professor Murdock. Peter achava impressionante o fato dele ser completamente cego e conseguir preparar excelentes materiais para a aula e dominar a classe melhor do que muitos outros professores. Sala sempre ficava em silêncio e pouquíssimos se atreviam a (tentar) bagunçar durante a aula. Pelo menos no 1B do Senior, a sala de Peter.

A segunda aula era de Inglês com a senhorita Monroe. Uma mulher com um charme natural tão encantador e voz tão envolvente que não precisava esforçar-se muito para ter a atenção da turma.

Foi na hora do almoço que o golpe da realidade atingiu Peter Parker, de um jeito que ele não tinha muitas maneiras de se defender. Seguia sozinho para o refeitório, pensando em comer algo rápido antes de passar na sala do Clube de Ciências para entregar sua inscrição, quando foi interceptado por uma ruiva escultural, de sorriso muito límpido. Mary Jane Watson.

— Olá, Peter!

— O-olá... — ele sempre se engasgava na forte presença daquela garota. E as vezes se perdia nas incontáveis sardas que marcavam o rosto perfeito. Eram lindinhas...

— Ótimo que está preparado como sempre — ela apontou a maquina fotográfica que ele levava no pescoço — Tenho uma tarefa pra você.

A afirmação se referia ao fato de Peter ter entrado para o jornal do colégio, o qual estava aos cuidados de Mary Jane, como aluna do terceiro ano senior. Ele quase era o fotografo oficial, já que o anterior havia se formado. Precisava apenas passar pela fase de testes.

— O que aconteceu? — a curiosidade despertou seus instintos.

— Nosso diretor assinou um acordo com o lado filantropo da S.H.I.E.L.D., essa manhã nós temos dois alunos novos matriculados. Alunos que são pura encrenca! Quero lançar uma notícia bombástica amanhã, coisa de primeira capa. E você vai me arrumar as fotos. É a sua última tarefa antes de entrar pra equipe.

— Alunos problema...? — de alguma forma aquilo não agradou nem um pouco ao rapaz. Seu sexto sentido nunca se enganava ao avisá-lo do perigo — Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

— Furos jornalísticos são sempre uma excelente ideia! — Mary Jane sorriu daquele jeito que acelerava o coração de Peter e o derretia todo.

— T-tudo bem. Quem são os alunos?

Ela pegou um papelzinho do bolso apertado da calça e entregou para Peter. Então o sorriso radiante tornou-se algo entre piedoso e benevolente:

— Jessica Jones e Wade Wilson. Boa sorte.

Peter Parker soube, com toda a certeza do mundo, que aquilo ia “dar ruim”...


	2. Chapter 2

Ela pegou um papelzinho do bolso apertado da calça e entregou para Peter. Então o sorriso radiante tornou-se algo entre piedoso e benevolente:

 

— Jessica Jones e Wade Wilson. Boa sorte.

 

Peter Parker soube, com toda a certeza do mundo, que aquilo ia acabar ruim...

—--

“Não precisa fotografar os dois...”, a voz melodiosa de Mary Jane ecoava na mente de Peter. “Se conseguir uma boa foto de um deles já está ótimo. Depois disso eu direciono a reportagem.”

Tal decisão facilitava e muito a vida do garoto. Ele imaginou que seria mais simples conseguir uma foto da Jones, já que meninas eram menos complicadas. Com essa moda de selfie ela podia gostar de posar, quem sabe?

Como não conhecia nenhum dos dois, e o colégio era enorme, precisava traçar um plano de ação. Um que juntasse o útil ao agradável: começaria pelo refeitório, lugar onde todos os alunos passavam pela hora do almoço. E onde poderia, finalmente comer!

Passou apenas pela área dos armários, para pegar a câmera fotográfica antes de ir ao refeitório.

Mal entrou e foi bombardeado pelo zumzumzum de vozes animadas. Era como se invadisse uma grande colméia humana, da qual não fazia parte do jeito que deveria.

Enquanto pegava algo pra comer, ia analisando todas as mesas: reconheceu o grupo dos populares, cheio de estrelas do time de basquete. Viu a mesa dos góticos, dos baderneiros, da elite, dos nerds, ou melhor, Avengers. Visão que o fez lembrar que precisava entregar o formulário de inscrição para Tony Stark.

Por fim, acabou sentando-se em uma mesa com três pessoas que desconhecia, de anos diferentes. Claramente os excluídos de algumas salas que não conversavam entre si, pois não tinham nada em comum, além do fato de serem judiados e afastados do convívio pelos colegas.

Enquanto comia, Peter observava as outras pessoas. Não reconheceu ninguém que se encaixasse no estereotipo de “aluno problema”, muito menos um rosto novo que se destacasse entre os demais. Como a hora do almoço passava depressa, resolveu comer mais rápido e circular entre as dependências da escola “caçando” o alvo. Também daria uma olhada nas redes sociais para descobrir alguma informação. Mary Jane descartara a possibilidade de usar imagens do Facebook ou similar. A repórter queria em “ambiente apropriado”, ou seja, dentro do colégio. Para que o impacto fosse maior...

Antes que terminasse qualquer uma de suas intenções, Peter se deu conta de que o refeitório ia aquietando gradativamente, até que um silêncio incomodo e anormal acabasse com as conversar paralelas.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou em volta, tentando entender o que acontecera. E a resposta à sua dúvida caminhava pelo corredor do meio do refeitório, indiferente a toda atenção que atraia. Uma garota impressionante, mais alta do que a média feminina norte-americana, de cabelo longo e negro e pele pálida, metida em uma jaqueta de couro preto e coturnos que já tinham visto dias bem melhores.

Não precisou de uma segunda olhada para Peter entender que aquela só podia ser a tal Jessica Jones, que até era bonita; mas com uma aura tão sinistra ao seu redor que acabava tornando-se assustadora.

A medida que ela avançava até o balcão, as conversas voltaram com força total, deixando claro que Jones virou o assunto em todas as rodinhas de alunos. Ou quase todas, já que a mesa em que Peter estava continuou em silêncio.

Jessica pegou apenas uma fruta e saiu do refeitório.

Peter esperou o tempo de terminar de beber o próprio suco antes de ir atrás dela. E esses meros instantes foram o suficiente para que seu alvo sumisse das vistas. Ela não estava em lugar algum do pátio externo. E Peter não fazia idéia de para que lado ela poderia ter seguido.

Olhou as horas no celular e decidiu que valia a pena rodar por ali a esmo, ainda tinha algum tempo antes do segundo período de aulas e das aulas opcionais. Por isso investigou a área do gramado e do ginásio. Refletiu sobre rondar o banheiro feminino e rapidamente desistiu de fazê-lo. Já apanhava sem fazer nada, não estava nas metas do ano ganhar fama de pervertido por ficar na porta de um toalete com a máquina fotográfica.

Sem opção voltou para a classe, levando a câmera consigo.

O segundo período se arrastou com lentidão quase sobrenatural. Peter ficava cada vez mais ansioso em completar aquela tarefa e isso alterava sua percepção de tempo.

Aproveitou para terminar um exercício rapidamente, assim podendo usar o celular e tentar descobrir algo sobre Jones ou mesmo o tal Wilson, contudo não encontrou nada, fato que o fez lembrar-se de que ambos estavam associados a S.H.I.E.L.D., ou seja, aquela instituição poderia ter apagado tudo sobre eles? Era de conhecimento mundial que possuíam as garras nos mais variados campos do saber humano, inclusive cientifico. Principalmente militar.

Acabou balançando a cabeça e espantando as teorias da conspiração. O mais certo era que, talvez, os dois alunos-problema não fossem tão problemáticos a ponto de virar hashtag no Twitter.

O fim da aula trouxe consigo o fim do tormento de Peter. Assim que o sinal soou, ele ergueu-se da carteira e foi um dos primeiros a deixar a sala. Alcançou o armário pra guardar o material, mas antes que o abrisse, alguém o empurrou contra a porta fazendo-o bater o rosto no aço.

— Presta atenção por onde anda, Parker! — Flash debochou, fazendo os amigos rirem, antes de o seleto grupo seguir pelo corredor.

Peter ajeitou os óculos, não evitando uma careta ao tocar no nariz dolorido. Ignorou a provocação, resignando-se a abaixar para recolher os livros que caíram de sua mão. Os outros alunos não interferiram, alguns penalizados com a cena. Outros felizes por não serem a vítima.

Com um pouco de raiva, Peter pegou um requerimento impresso, que estava sobre a pilha de cadernos, por fim enfiou os livros no armário. Não era covarde, mas também não era burro ou suicida. Revidar Flash, principalmente quando ele estava cercado pelos amiguinhos, equivalia-se a pedir uma surra de parar no hospital. Era isso que o loiro encrenqueiro queria, por isso provocava.

Ambos estavam no primeiro ano do Senior, apenas em turmas diferentes. Seria uma longa caminhada até a formatura para entrar naquela guerra de forma leviana.

Bateu a porta do armário e afastou-se dali. Ia para o espaço dos laboratórios, entregar a inscrição do clube de ciências. Somente depois disso tentaria encontrar Jessica Jones e tirar a bendita foto para o jornal.

O fluxo de alunos já diminuíra bastante, todos indo para as aulas opcionais. Peter contava que os novos alunos estivessem em fase de adaptação, provavelmente ainda sem fechar a grade curricular do ano letivo, teria boas brechas de encontrá-los por aí. Iria cabular o resto da tarde, ainda que não gostasse de fugir das aulas. Mas não perderia créditos, afinal de contas.

Quis o destino, o acaso, a sorte (quem sabe falta dela) ou qualquer outra justificativa para o que aconteceu em seguida; que os planos de Peter Parker mudassem novamente. Mal chegara ao final do corredor e uma figura cortou seu caminho. Um rapaz alto, meio escondido pelo moletom com capuz.

Em segundos o reconheceu como o mesmo cara que sentara no seu lugar rotineiro no ônibus. E aí veio o golpe da realidade, oportunamente chamado nos velhos tempos de “cair a ficha”. Aquele desconhecido só podia ser Wade Wilson!

Tomando uma súbita decisão, resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade e começou a segui-lo.


	3. Chapter 3

Enquanto seguia o suposto Wade Wilson pelo corredor, Peter conseguiu tirar duas ou três fotos das costas dele, aproveitando o caminhar distraído. Supôs que o outro rapaz seguia para algum dos laboratórios de estudo dirigido, dado o rumo que seguia. Entretanto, Wade acabou desviando e saindo na área gramada do colégio.

Pelo percurso encontraram alguns alunos e Peter sentiu-se um pouco estranho por agir daquela forma fugidia. Mas quais as chances de pedir uma foto e conseguir? Menos de zero, com certeza! Atrasou um pouco mais os passos para não ficar tão evidente que seguia outro estudante.

Pouco a pouco Peter foi mudando de idéia. Wilson (ou a pessoa que ele desconfiava ser Wade Wilson) parecia mais em uma espécie de reconhecimento de toda a área do colégio, porque ao invés de parar em alguma sala, simplesmente ia andando por ali. Se continuasse assim, mais cedo ou mais tarde um dos inspetores acabaria interceptando um dos dois.

Então a tese de que o garoto fazia um reconhecimento caiu por terra quando passaram pelo mesmo corredor pela terceira vez, antes de sair pela terceira vez na área do gramado. Peter percebeu que talvez o outro estivesse perdido! Deveria oferecer ajuda? Ou isso deixaria claro que estivera na cola de cada um de seus passos desde três voltas atrás?

Peter foi salvo do impasse pelo próprio alvo de seu interesse. O outro garoto parou de andar e virou-se na direção de Peter, o jeito como ele cruzou os braços fez com desconfiasse que fora descoberto. Tentou sondar a expressão alheia, mas o capuz encobria-lhe os olhos e lançava uma sombra sobre quase todo o seu rosto.

Resignado, soltou a câmera e a deixou cair contra o peito antes de avançar sem pressa alguma até o garoto que estivera seguindo. A primeira coisa que notou foram os lábios finos comprimidos em contrariedade. Um milésimo de segundo depois se deu conta de que pele daquele rapaz era... estranha. Toda estigmatizada com o que lembravam cicatrizes de queimadura. Isso tornava sua idade difícil de definir, algo ao redor de dezoito anos.

— O-olá — conseguiu vencer a surpresa e encontrar a própria voz. Coçou a nuca, sem jeito.

— Olá — a resposta veio neutra.

— Sou Peter Parker — estendeu a mão sem esperança alguma de ter o cumprimento respondido. Na verdade, já sentia a dor do soco que levaria por agir como um espião amador.

Contra todas as expectativas, recebeu de volta um vigoroso aperto de mão!

— Prazer, Petey Parker. Sou Wade Wilson. Pode me chamar de Wade — ao ouvir aquilo Peter quase soltou um “bingo” por sua brilhante dedução. Apesar disso, não evitou corrigir erro:

— É Peter.

— Petey.

— Não, Peter com “r” no final!

— Ah, claro! Prazer Peteycomerrenofinal — o referido franziu as sobrancelhas, tinha algo errado ali... mas antes que tentasse explicar veio a pergunta que temia — Por que estava me seguindo?

— Ah... pensei que estava perdido — tentou desconversar.

— Não, só andei a toa pra tirar a prova de que estava atrás de mim. Não conheço você. Acredite: eu lembraria se já tivesse visto esse rostinho antes. Não lembraria? Claro que a gente lembraria!

Ao ouvir o monólogo Peter sentiu-se um nível mais confuso, sem entender muito da situação.

— Tenho... certeza de que a gente não se conhece — acabou por afirmar. A frase ganhou a atenção de Wade outra vez.

— E o que você quer?

— E-eu estava tentando tirar uma foto sua pro jornal do colégio — explicou apontando a câmera. Peter era ótimo em inventar mentiras excelentes, mas tinha um grande problema na hora de contá-las. Nunca dava certo, principalmente sob pressão.

— Ah — Wade soou desinteressado — E por que não pediu?

Pela primeira vez no dia o garoto sentiu encher-se de esperança. Acabou sorrindo sem que pudesse evitar.

— Posso tirar uma foto sua?

— Não.

O sorriso morreu tão rápido quanto veio. Peter sentiu-se meio idiota.

— Cara... isso foi maldade.

Foi a vez de Wade sorrir largo.

— Não gosto de paparazzi. Nem de dar entrevista.

— Não quero te entrevistar. Eu só sou... — sua frase acabou sendo cortada.

— Mas se fossemos bons amigos eu talvez deixasse você tirar umas fotos com prazer.

Peter balançou a cabeça. Aquele cara devia ter um parafuso a menos.

— Preciso da foto pra hoje. Eu não acho que possamos virar amigos em tão pouco tempo e só por causa disso.

— Mas é um começo, não? — Wade deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

O outro analisou a situação por um instante. Estava recebendo uma proposta de amizade de um jeito bem inusitado. Mas não era errado, era? Wade Wilson era um dos alunos-problema, porém não o tratara com hostilidade ou violência. E as brincadeiras vieram todas inofensivas. Além disso, não era como se fossem virar BFF de uma hora para outra. Como Wade dissera: seria apenas o começo.

— Tudo bem. Podemos ser amigos — ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz.

— Assim que se fala, garoto. Passa o número do seu celular e anota o meu aí. Amigos precisam ter um jeito de entrar em contato. Quero compartilhar o que eu tenho de melhor com você — e terminou a frase puxando o próprio aparelho telefônico do bolso.

Peter não viu grandes problemas em atender o pedido. Em menos de um minuto trocaram os números. Por fim, segurou a maquina fotografia com as mãos.

— Posso tirar a foto agora?

— Não.

— Mas... mas... — a segunda negativa pegou Peter de surpresa. Sentiu-se feito de besta em tempo recorde!

— Sabe como é, Petey. Questão de Direitos Autorais do papai aqui.

— Direito de Uso de Imagem — devolveu aborrecido.

Wade deu de ombros.

— Vou indo. Já perdi uma aula por sua culpa. Depois vai ter que me compensar por isso — enfiou as mãos no bolso do moletom e começou a se afastar.

— O quê?!!

— A gente se fala, baby boy.

— Não me chame assim — Peter não conseguiu evitar responder com rancor.

— A gente se fala, baby girl.

— Wade!! — elevou a voz para se fazer ouvir pelo outro que entrava no prédio escolar. Uma gargalhada cristalina foi a única resposta que teve — Droga!

\---

No fim das contas Peter desistiu das fotos, tanto de Wade quanto da Jones. Resignado com o fracasso, foi até a sala que a equipe do jornal usava como base para as suas publicações.

Contudo, apesar dos pesares, Mary Jane ficou satisfeita com as imagens tiradas de Wade, pois poderia usá-las e dar um tom mais misterioso à reportagem. Ela disse que planejava ser uma das melhores repórteres de New York, teria que aprender a se virar com o material que lhe chegasse nas mãos.

Rapidamente a ruiva copiou as fotos do cartão de memória da câmera para um notebook e liberou Peter, dizendo que o chamaria quando decidissem as noticias da edição da próxima semana. Mas o alertou que tentasse conseguir mais fotos, pois havia grandes chances de que os novos alunos ainda fossem novidade.

Peter mal acreditou quando saiu no corredor e respirou fundo, muito fundo. Nem parecia que tudo aquilo acontecera em tão poucas horas! E o dia estava longe de acabar...

Bateu no bolso de trás da calça, onde guardara sua inscrição para o clube de ciências. Era hora de finalmente entregar o bendito papel.


	4. Chapter 4

O laboratório do colégio era similar a vários outros espalhados pela cidade. Não tinha nada demais em sua estrutura física ou em seus aparelhos. A grande diferença estava na pessoa que fazia parte do clube de ciências: Tony Stark.

Peter não sentia a menor vergonha de admitir que ficava meio fanboy diante do pensamento de fazer parte de alguma coisa com o rapaz. O sobrenome Stark associava-se a grandes sucessos da tecnologia. O próprio Tony já dava mostras de ser um gênio da engenharia, apesar da pouca idade.

Quando chegou a porta do laboratório, Peter sentia o coração disparado de ansiedade, mas a sensação agradável desapareceu assim que o celular vibrou no bolso da calça, alertando de um novo SMS.

No curto período de tempo que saíra do jornal, já recebera 45 pequenas mensagens de texto recheadas de emoticons, solicitação de amizade e alertas de new follow em 100% das suas redes sociais.

Wade Wilson era oficialmente um stalker.

Peter acabou ficando mais impressionado com a velocidade com que Wade o encontrara na Internet do que assustado com o assédio. Talvez ele se sentisse solitário na escola nova, e por isso a euforia com a amizade recém formada.

Não podia deixar de pensar no rosto marcado com chagas, na postura pouco receptiva, em toda a somatória da figura de Wade, além da fama de “problemático”, tudo isso contribuindo para dificultar que fizesse amigos.

Precisava ser tolerante com ele.

Ignorou a mensagem como fez com as anteriores e entrou no laboratório. Olhou ao redor sondando o lugar. O som de vozes chamou sua atenção para a terceira bancada, onde dois garotos estavam parados em frente a um tubo de ensaio. Reconheceu a ambos no mesmo instante.

— Claro, claro — Tony Stark ia dizendo com ironia e os braços cruzados — Continue falando e fazendo papel de bobo. Não está me entediando nem um pouco.

— Você pode levar isso mais a sério, Tony? — Bruce Banner devolveu em um tom complacente de quem já está acostumado a certas coisas.

— Eu estou levando a sério. Seriamente digo que não vamos fazer um projeto sério de esterco como a séria tarefa interdisciplinar.

— Mas eu te disse que tenho uma nova idéia para usar o Processo Birkeland–Eyde, a fixação do azoto pode ser manipulada com...

— Basta, Bruce. Não entendo esse seu fetiche por manipulação molecular. Vamos construir um vulcão. — decretou.

A esse ponto Banner ergueu a cabeça e olhou incrédulo para o amigo. Vulcões eram experimentos de nível do Ensino Fundamental. Antes que respondesse, Tony apresentou uma expressão ansiosa demais:

— Está ficando irritado?

— Não, Tony. Não estou — girou os olhos com enfado, para a decepção do outro.

Dando-se conta de que sua presença ainda não fora notada, Peter limpou a garganta, anunciando-se.

— Com licença... — acabou soando mais tímido do que gostaria. Afinal, falava com Tony Stark — Vim trazer minha inscrição para o clube de ciências.

Ambos os alunos do terceiro ano sorriram.

— Excelente! — Tony adiantou-se para recolher o papel de inscrição e leu rapidamente as informações — Peter Parker.

— Seja bem vindo — Bruce cumprimentou.

— Obrigado.

— Esse ano recebemos poucas inscrições. E a maioria dos novatos não passou no teste. Espero que você tenha mais sorte.

A frase pegou Peter de surpresa. Não esperava que houvesse algum tipo de teste ou prova para entrar no clube. Pelas regras da escola todos podiam se inscrever. Seria alguma forma de trote?

— O que eu tenho que fazer? — olhou ao redor se indagando se precisaria provar seus conhecimentos em ciências ou algo do tipo. Duvidava que envolvesse atividades físicas.

— Você saberá na hora certa, faminto e impaciente gafanhoto. O que acha da ideia de fazer esterco e apresentar como trabalho interdisciplinar?

— Parece... — Peter começou a falar enquanto ajeitava os óculos sobre o nariz. Mas Tony não deixou que completasse.

— Ridículo, não? Não vejo vantagem em fazer plantas crescerem mais rápido, já temos adubo demais por aí. E a moda é comida orgânica.

— Fertilizante, Tony. O termo é “fertilizante”. E a vantagem é acabar com a fome no mundo! — Bruce respondeu com paixão, antes de virar-se para Peter — Não é um objetivo maravilhoso?

— Eu...

— Claro, madre Teresa. É um objetivo lindo, mas não está entre as prioridades do dia. E pare de perguntar para o garoto, está deixando o pobrezinho sem jeito. É óbvio que ele concorda comigo, só não quer ferir seus sentimentos.

— Anthony.

— Enfim, é... Parker? — tentou lembrar-se do sobrenome do candidato ao clube, assim que Peter confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, continuou falando: — Hoje depois da aula nós vamos para a casa do Clint. Clint Barton. Seria legal aparecer por lá.

— Posso me encontrar com você na rua Três, por volta de quatro e meia — Bruce se ofereceu.

— Claro — Peter apressou-se em concordar — Obrigado.

— Perfeito — Tony falou em tom de fim de papo e Peter pegou a deixa. Provavelmente fariam o tal teste nessa ocasião.

O último compromisso do dia era com o clube de idiomas. Peter, como o bom nerd que era, gostava de aprender todo o tipo de coisas novas, inclusive formas de comunicação.

No caminho teve apenas que ignorar as mais de 100 notificações do Facebook de comentários deixados por Wade e 125 menções no Twitter. Desistiu de olhar as outras redes sociais, uma única certeza se formando cada vez mais: a problemática de Wade era a chatice!!

Passava pouco das quatro horas quando se pôs a caminho da rua três para encontrar-se com Bruce Banner. Começava a ficar ansioso com o tipo de teste que lhe fariam e se conseguiria vencer o desafio. Mentalmente resgatou conhecimentos aleatórios, pro caso de rolar algum tipo de quiz ou algo similar. Talvez uma análise de currículo, com tudo o que fizera durante os anos do Fundamental...?

Apesar de imerso em pensamentos, seu excelente sexto sentido lhe deu a impressão de estar sendo seguido. Acabou parando na calçada, olhou ao redor e não reconheceu nenhum dos transeuntes. Virou-se para trás e nada, a não ser uma figura suspeita que tentava esconder-se atrás de um poste alguns metros de distância. Contudo o moletom e o capuz encobrindo a face eram inconfundíveis.

Peter passou a mão pelo rosto e suspirou.

— Wade...

Sabendo-se descoberto, o outro acenou feliz.

— Baby boy — saiu detrás do poste e veio caminhando até Peter — Que coincidência...

— Coincidência? Você estava me seguindo!

— Aprendi com o melhor — Wade devolveu com simplicidade.

A essa provocação Peter não pôde rebater. A situação de mais cedo se repetia, mas dessa vez ele era a vítima.

— Sinto muito por ter seguido você na escola. Eu...

Antes que terminasse a frase Wade passou um braço pelos ombros do outro garoto e o puxou para um meio abraço.

— Não tem problema, Petey. Tá de boa, relaxa. Só quis ter certeza da sua segurança — enquanto falava, usou a mão livre para bagunçar-lhe os cabelos castanhos — Ruas perigosas hoje em dia.

— Não precisa se preocupar — Peter forcejou para escapar daquele agarrão, a alça da mochila escorregou pelo ombro e quase foi ao chão — Eu sei me cuidar muito bem! Wade, você precisa parar de me mandar tantas mensagens. E nada de me seguir. Vamos ser amigos, mas respeitando o espaço pessoal um do outro, entendeu?

— Claro, baby boy. Meu espaço pessoal é desse tamanho — e colou o dedo indicador no polegar, antes de exibir para Peter, junto com um sorriso vitorioso — Pode-se dizer que é nulo.

Peter apenas girou os olhos e ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

— Me dá um tempo, cara. — disse como despedida e virou as costas para ir embora.

— Se cuida, Petey! — a voz alta de Wade chegou aos ouvidos de Parker.

— É Peter! — soou bem irritado. Então deu uma olhadinha por cima do ombro e verificou que o outro estava parado no lugar, apenas observando enquanto partia. Pelo visto acatara seu pedido.

Problema resolvido.


	5. Chapter 5

A rua Três ficava em um bairro suburbano muito tranquilo, um tanto longe de onde Peter morava com a tia, mas não totalmente desconhecido. Naquela hora não havia muita gente na rua, como era característico mais nas áreas centrais. Foi fácil visualizar Bruce parado no meio do caminho, pensativo. Também levava uma mochila nas costas, talvez tivesse vindo direto da escola.

— Olá! Desculpe o atraso — Peter foi dizendo ao alcançá-lo.

— Ah, tudo bem. Você não está atrasado, acabei de chegar também.

— E vocês resolveram o impasse do ester... digo, fertilizante?

Bruce bufou:

— Não. O Tony tem um ego do tamanho do... do... do... meu Deus, não existe nada do tamanho do ego de Tony Stark. Pelo menos não nessa dimensão. No fim vamos fazer alguma coisa que chame muita atenção, barulhenta e com luzes. É sempre assim.

— Você não parece aborrecido — constatou enquanto puxava a alça da mochila e a arrumava sobre o ombro.

— Se eu fosse me aborrecer cada vez que o ego do Tony se manifesta eu já tinha umas três ulceras e uns quatro infartos acumulados. Vamos? A casa do Clint é logo ali no outro quarteirão.

— Claro! — Peter ficou eufórico de novo. Estava mesmo indo pra casa de Clint Barton, junto com Bruce Banner para se reunir com Tony Stark. Todos membros dos Avenger. Era emoção demais!

Naquele curto espaço de tempo já fantasiara com cenários em que entrava para o grupinho de nerds, mas não pensara a sério que teria essa oportunidade. Secretamente desejava com fervor que o teste não fosse muito difícil e eles pudessem se tornar companheiros.

— Mas antes... que tal me apresentar o seu amigo?

— Amigo...? — Peter não entendeu o pedido, até Bruce apontar para suas costas. Ele voltou a cabeça e arrepiou-se todo ao dar de cara com um tórax vestido com moletom. Ergueu a cabeça e Wade Wilson lhe acenou — Você?! De onde você saiu, cara? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Nós usamos um BAMF, só isso.

— Nós? BAMF?! Do que você está falando, Wade?

— Teletransporte — Bruce pegou os óculos e começou a limpá-los na barra da camisa — O Mercenário Tagarela primeira edição.

— O Merce... — Peter arregalou os olhos — Nem lembrava disso.

— Meu herói preferido — Wade fez sinal de “jóia” com os dois polegares — O cara me representa.

— Ele não é um herói — Peter resmungou — Bruce Banner, este é Wade Wilson.

— Olá, já ouvi falar sobre você. E a Jones, do projeto de integração... Pode vir com a gente se quiser, Wilson.

— Não, o Wade...

— Me chame de Wade, Bruce. Será um prazer ir com vocês — Wade cortou a frase de Peter enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros do garoto e o puxava contra o próprio peito — Amigos se divertem juntos, não é? Nós queremos muito nos divertir com o Petey.

Bruce sorriu da cena, principalmente porque Peter parecia mais do que surpreso com toda a situação. Não havia motivos para mandar Wade embora. Nem ele nem seus amigos costumavam se deixar levar por fofocas. Tirando o impacto pela aparência deformada da tez daquele rapaz, naqueles poucos minutos de interação, Banner não notara nada de preocupante, além da imensa cara de pau.

— Por aqui — indicou o caminho.

Peter tentou escapar do agarrão, mas não conseguiu. Resignou-se a ser conduzido pelo meio abraço de Wade, suspirando sofrido a cada três passadas. Em dois ou três momentos achou que o outro se distraíra, mas nem bem tentava se afastar e era puxado de volta. Que rapaz grudento!

A casa de Barton era uma residência que pouco diferia das vizinhas, uma construção de dois andares, com um gramado bem cuidado a frente. Bruce tocou a campainha e algum tempo depois uma mulher baixinha veio abrir a porta.

— Boa tarde, senhora Barton. Esses são Peter Parker e Wade Wilson. O Clint está esperando a gente.

Ela pareceu meio chocada pela aparência do mais alto dos três jovens, mas teve tato suficiente para disfarçar.

— Prazer em conhecê-los — a senhora Barton falou depois de limpar a garganta — Podem entrar. Clinton está no quarto dele. Vou terminar de preparar uns sanduíches.

— Obrigado.

Bruce os guiou para o segundo andar, segunda porta a direita. Bateu na folha de madeira anunciando a chegada deles e abriu a porta em seguida. Peter teve a forte impressão de um dos BAMF de Wade. E um teletransporte direto para uma nova dimensão: ele nunca tinha visto um quarto tão bagunçado na sua vida. Eram várias pilhas de roupas (se sujas ou limpas, não dava pra saber), caixinhas de jogos, cds, DVDs, revistas em quadrinhos, livros, e mais uma quantidade de quinquilharias que parecia quase um segundo piso.

— Chegamos! — Bruce Banner foi dizendo e entrando, seguido por Wade que nem pareceu notar a desordem e foi sentar-se na cama, depois de empurrar um pequeno monte de roupas sujas.

— Yo!! — o dono do recinto acenou de onde estava: deitado no chão com a cabeça descansando no colo de uma ruiva de cabelos pelos ombros, que Peter reconheceu como Natasha, uma aluna do segundo ano, também sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede — Se espalhem e conquistem. Cafuné, Tasha. Cafuné, Tasha!

— Não me chame assim — a menina reclamou antes de obedecer e voltar a acariciar os fios de cabelo do namorado.

— Você deve ser Peter Parker — Clint retomou a palavra — Já conhece o Tony e o Bruce. Aquela é a Niat — apontou para uma loira de cabelos curtos. Peter sabia que era uma terceiranista assim como Stark e Banner.

— Olá — Peter cumprimentou um tanto tímido.

— Prazer — Niat, sentada em uma das cadeiras, respondeu. Tinha uma revista em quadrinhos do Lanterna Verde nas mãos, o preferido de Peter Parker, evidente na camisa que usava.

— Nosso jovem gafanhoto foi devidamente apresentado — Tony Stark, que não gostava de dividir os holofotes, largou o tablet sobre a pilha de livros na escrivaninha e apontou para Wade sentado na cama — Mas quem é o Chapeuzinho... Santo Deus, o que aconteceu com a sua cara?!

— TONY! — o coro de vozes reuniu a indignação de Natasha, Clint e Bruce. Niat ergueu a sobrancelha. Até Peter ficou meio chocado com a total e completa falta de tato de Anthony Stark.

— O quê? — ele não entendeu a reprimenda. Só fizera uma pergunta.

— Não me incomodo — Wade puxou o capuz e mostrou o rosto por completo. Toda a sua pele era recoberta por aquelas chagas, ele não tinha mais cabelo, ou sequer sobrancelhas. Era uma visão atordoante, justificava o uso constante do moletom e do capuz, ainda que fosse verão. Com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, bateu no colchão ao lado de si, convidando Peter para sentar-se. Meio consternado, o garoto obedeceu, tomando cuidado para não pisar e quebrar nada do chão, e acomodou-se.

— O que aconteceu com você?! — Tony não possuía papas na língua. Não se importava nem um pouco com os filtros sociais que regiam o convivo entre as pessoas.

A curiosidade dele causou certo incômodo nos outros adolescentes, mais constritos na questão de sondar a vida alheia.

Wade voltou a proteger-se com o capuz. Demorou um pouco para responder a indagação de Tony Stark, medida que aumentou a apreensão dos demais. Não pareceu um assunto fácil de ser abordado, mas mesmo assim confessou:

— Eu tinha cinco anos — falou em um tom grave, cruzando as mãos sobre o colo — Meu pai era violento e bêbado. Um fudido, na verdade. Um dia ele espancou a minha mãe, bebeu até cair no carpete da sala e deixou o cigarro colocar fogo na casa. Só eu sobrevivi, mas esse foi o preço...


	6. Chapter 6

— Eu tinha cinco anos — falou em um tom grave, cruzando as mãos sobre o colo — Meu pai era violento e bêbado. Um fudido, na verdade. Um dia ele espancou a minha mãe, bebeu até cair no carpete da sala e deixou o cigarro colocar fogo na casa. Só eu sobrevivi, mas esse foi o preço...

\---

O silêncio que se seguiu foi tão denso, mas tão denso, que se Peter tivesse uma faca nas mãos poderia cortar o ar sufocante. Ele olhou chocado para Wade, não acreditando no passado difícil.

E o clima continuaria, se não fosse um som estranho que saiu da garganta do Wade, e outro e mais um, até que o rapaz estava gargalhando.

— Eles caíram nessa! Vocês acreditam?! Que trouxas — e puxou a bochecha de Peter — Você no modo incrédulo fica fofinho demais, baby boy.

Peter afastou a mão com um tapa irritado.

— É mentira? — perguntou incrédulo, sentimento que encontrou reflexo nos outros adolescentes.

— Eu nunca peguei fogo. Bem... não literalmente. Desculpa, pessoal. O senso de humor é minha única defesa. Isso aqui — a voz assumiu um tom solene enquanto ele apontou o próprio rosto encapuzado — É câncer de pele. A SHIELD me deu uma segunda chance porque meus dias estão contados. Em seis meses a gente já era.

— Caraca... — Clint exclamou, sentiu as mãos de Natasha em sua cabeça apertarem com certa força, como se a namorada quisesse ter certeza da sua presença.

Tony ergueu as sobrancelhas, aquilo não era bem o que esperava ouvir. Até Niat, mais dura na queda, mostrou uma expressão condescendente na face de pele pálida. Sentimento gêmeo ao que manifestou Bruce Banner.

— Sinto muito — Peter soou empático, sem saber o que mais falar. Acabara de ouvir que o novo amigo sofria de uma doença grave e morreria em breve!

Mas Wade não resistiu e acabou rindo.

— Puta que me pariu tão foda!! Petey... a gente te adora. Só tô zoando de novo — e o puxou para um abraço.

Irritado, Parker acertou-lhe um soquinho de mau jeito no ombro.

— Não tem graça!

— Até que tem graça — Clint falou do chão — De um jeito distorcido e meio bizarro...

— Se falar outra mentira te faço engolir um sapato — Niat resmungou de onde estava. Era difícil não acreditar em uma história triste vindo de alguém que tinha o corpo tão desfigurado.

— A gente prefere engolir o Petey!! — ele rebateu agarrando Peter com os dois braços e o apertando contra si — Ele parece gostoso.

— WADE!! — o pobre garoto esbravejou, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo — Idiota!

Tony Stark venceu a estupefação (e não era fácil deixá-lo sem palavras), para exclamar inconformado:

— Que cara doido! Você tem um parafuso solto, não tem? — provocou.

— Parafuso solto? A gente nem tem mais parafuso — Wade falou com empolgação, enquanto meio que lutava para manter Peter preso nos braços — A esquizofrenia acabou com todos!

Dessa vez ninguém acreditou que fosse verdade. Apenas esperaram que ele desmentisse e dissesse que era uma piada. Como isso não aconteceu, os adolescentes ponderaram que talvez fosse a sério. Fato que explicava muita coisa!

— Você é esquizofrênico? — Natasha sondou, não querendo ser feita de boba pela terceira vez.

— Completamente. Em todos os níveis, graus e angulações. São vozes na minha cabeça... "With the monsters in your head"— Wade afirmou. No mesmo instante Peter congelou no lugar, meio que se esquecendo de tentar escapar do abraço, os óculos quase caindo do rosto — Mas não se preocupe, baby boy. A gente tá tomando os remédios direitinho. Regra da S.H.I.E.L.D., sacumé, né? E nada de machucar pessoas também, pelo menos não as inocentes! A não ser que elas queiram...

— Mas quem adivinharia isso! — Tony exclamou — Olha, Bruce, agora você tem um amigo fora da casinha. Podem tomar chá qualquer dia desses.

— Anthony — Banner girou os olhos.

— Te irritei? — o playboy soou um tanto ansioso demais.

Bruce cruzou os braços e fez um bico antes de responder:

— Não o suficiente — devolveu meio mal-humorado.

Peter apenas acompanhava a interação sentindo-se um tanto perdido. Sabia que tinha algo de errado com o Wade, mas não esperava algo tão grave. Nem se deu conta de que continuava entre os braços do outro, apenas refletindo sobre o que deveria fazer.

Antes que o assunto continuasse, ouviram batidas na porta e Bruce foi abri-la. Era a mãe de Clint, que equilibrava uma bandeja com uma pilha enorme de lanches em uma mão e uma grande jarra de suco na outra. Ela já estava acostumada a fazer aquilo, afinal, era tradição receber os amigos do filho e alimentá-los bem. Trazia pouca comida, comparado a quando Thor estava com eles, pois nessas ocasiões não havia comida que bastasse!!

O clima mudou totalmente. Logo eram apenas jovens famintos devorando sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido.

\---

Quando Peter Parker pôs os pés em casa não pôde acreditar. Estava exausto, em todos os sentidos. Nem parecia que tanta coisa acontecera em tão pouco tempo!! Assim que entrou na sala notou logo a luz piscando na secretária eletrônica.

Tia May ligara avisando que conseguira carona, por isso ele não precisava encontrar-se com ela no meio do caminho.

Livre do compromisso, Peter resolveu tomar um banho rápido, meter-se no pijama e ir fazer lição de casa. Passava das sete da noite, não tinha planos de sair mais de casa.

Uma rápida olhada no celular indicou que Wade Wilson continuava sua cruzada stalker e o enchera de notificações nas redes sociais. Acabou distraindo-se dos deveres com isso, cruzou os braços na escrivaninha e descansou o rosto sobre eles. Wade era esquisito, agora sabia o porquê. O rapaz sofria de esquizofrenia, tomava remédios. E era um “aluno problemático” proibido, pelo programa da S.H.I.E.L.D., de machucar pessoas (inocentes, muita ênfase nesse ponto). Talvez fosse mais seguro afastar-se dele, evitá-lo.

Apesar disso, a tarde terminara de um jeito... típico. Típico até demais. Como se o grupo de Tony Stark achasse perfeitamente normal ter um louco entre eles. Tal pensamento trouxe uma cena a memória de Peter: Tony comentando algo sobre Bruce ganhar a amizade de alguém fora da casinha. Talvez o terceiranista também sofresse de alguma patologia similar?

Suspirou com desânimo. No fim das contas não fizeram nenhum teste consigo. Teria a presença de Wade atrapalhado os planos? E agora? Esperaria um novo convite? Ou deveria insistir e pedir que a prova acontecesse logo?

Peter não sabia como agir.

A idéia de ligar para Harry ou Gwen passou por sua mente, mas sumiu tão rápido quanto veio. Não estava a fim de dar muitos detalhes sobre um assunto que não lhe deixava confortável. Algo superficial como “tenho um novo stalker esquizofrênico que se acha meu BFF” não satisfaria a curiosidade e esmiuçar as novidades não eram o melhor plano de fim de noite.

Deixaria que Peter Parker do futuro resolvesse que rumo dar a vida e o que fazer com Wade Wilson, pois o Peter Parker do presente sentia fome e sono.

Desceu até a cozinha e encontrou bolo de carne e macarrão que sobraram do jantar na noite passada. Devorou ambos sem se dar ao trabalho de requentar, apenas sentou-se na mesa engolindo a comida com apetite. Jogava o último pedaço na boca e mastigava com vontade quando recebeu um novo alerta de SMS.

Já fazia um tempinho que eles não chegavam, acabou ficando curioso. Desbloqueou a tela. Era uma mensagem de Wade, claro, vinha com uma foto anexada. Assim que abriu, Peter engasgou com o bolo de carne. E teve a sensação de que sofria um principiozinho de infarto.

Ele quase seguiu para a luz.


	7. Chapter 7

O humor de Peter Parker não era dos melhores naquela manhã. E piorou quando ele viu o ônibus da escola se aproximando do ponto, pois sabia quem encontraria ali dentro. E foi batata: sentado no mesmo lugar do dia anterior, seu novo pior pesadelo. Wade Wilson.

— Ei! — foi dizendo, parado na frente do banco em que o rapaz permanecia, enquanto o ônibus se punha em movimento — Não acredito no que você fez!

— Baby boy, bom dia!! — Wade soou muito feliz ao vê-lo ali em pé. Usava o costumeiro moletom com capuz — Gostou do presente?

— Presente?! Você me mandou uma foto do seu pin... — a esse ponto Peter foi iluminado por uma dose cavalar de bom senso e deu-se conta de que todos no ônibus prestavam muita atenção naquela interação — Pin... gente!

E sentou-se ao lado de Wade, todo encolhido, secretamente desejando desaparecer.

— Pingente? Que ofensivo, Petey! Meu pinto é muito maior do que um pingente — o outro não se preocupou em ser discreto, terminando de jogar a merda no ventilador — Ah... entendi. Você quer andar com meu pau pendurado no pescoço... sinto muito, baby boy. Prefiro que use minha katana em outro lugar.

— Cale a boca, Wade! — fez menção de se levantar, mas foi abraçado pela cintura e mantido no mesmo lugar — Me solta!

— Fica!! A gente sentiu sua falta!

Peter ainda forcejou um pouco, mas quanto mais esperneava, mais atenção chamava. Acabou aquietando-se no banco e se deixando afofar. Respirou fundo, sentindo que aspirava para dentro de si todas as más vibrações do mundo.

— Nunca mais faça esse tipo de coisa, cara! — o pobre garoto ainda estava inconformado por ter recebido uma foto em panorâmica das partes íntimas do Wade! Demoraria uma eternidade para apagar a imagem mental.

Pra piorar, podia ouvir os cochichos que se espalhavam pelo ônibus. Mesmo não compreendendo o que era dito, sabia bem de que se tratava o assunto...

\---

Separar-se de Wade foi outro transtorno. Ele queria porque queria entrar na sala de Peter e assistir aula com o “baby boy”. Só com muito custo, ameaças, drama e a promessa de almoçarem juntos que Wade aceitou ir se juntar aos próprios colegas do terceiro ano.

O resto da manhã foi tão normal quanto poderia ser, dadas as circunstâncias. Peter viu logo que as fofocas se espalharam feito fogo em palha seca. Já que os outros alunos o olhavam como se fosse um alienígena, principalmente nos corredores durante a troca de salas. Não era mais um nerd anônimo no meio da multidão. Era o thug life que falava alto com o aluno-problema e trocava fotos indecentes com o referido. É, as fofocas aumentavam tanto que Peter não duvidava que no fim do período estivessem cochichando que ele e Wade Wilson eram as estrelas pornô de algum filme clandestino. Perfeito. Deu boas vindas ao fim de sua vida social escolar. Ou melhor, ao fim de sua já quase inexistente vida social escolar.

A dado momento, inclusive, ao trocar os livros no armário, encontrou uma folha de papel rabiscada com os dizeres “Peter Prefere Pintos” e um desenho tosco para ilustrar.

Ele queria saber o cachorro de qual entidade superior havia chutado pra receber tal destino. Dramático? Um pouco. Mas quem poderia culpá-lo?

Pela hora do almoço estava menos nervoso com tanta coisa desagradável. Sabia que ficaria na boca do povo por um tempo, o jornal do colégio já estava em circulação e o tom misterioso dado a matéria de Mary Jane fomentava a curiosidade geral. Sobre Jessica Jones, sobre Wade Wilson. E sobre Peter Parker, claro; mesmo que ele não aparecesse no texto em momento algum.

Ignorando os olhares que recebia das mesas no refeitório e fazendo-se heroicamente surdo ao grito de “Não tem pinto no menu” e as risadas que se seguiram, Peter pegou algo para comer e ia procurar o lugar mais afastado e solitário de todos para se sentar, de preferência um que ficasse banhado pelas trevas e no silêncio do vácuo, para que pudesse se asfixiar sem oxigênio enquanto o mundo se tornava um lugar pior, quando sentiu seus ombros serem abraçados e seu corpo puxado de encontro a outro.

— Baby boy!! Saudades, saudades, saudades!! — Wade disse em um tom de voz tão sincero, que quase diminuiu o incomodo de Peter. Até a próxima frase vir — Tamos varados de fome!! Eu queria comer você, mas já que não posso ainda, fico com o grude da escola mesmo.

Os alunos sentados mais próximos gargalharam, fazendo Peter desejar que um buraco abrisse aos seus pés ou um portal surgisse sobre sua cabeça. Nada disso aconteceu, ele apenas foi arrastado por Wade até a mesa onde os Avengers estavam acomodados, sem sequer esperar convite.

— Olá, Parker. Olá, Pirado — Tony foi cumprimentando os dois.

— Olá, Pinto Pequeno — Wade respondeu atrevido, para indignação do outro e diversão dos demais.

— Não tenho pinto pequeno! — Tony soou ofendido.

— E eu não sou pirado. Não... pera. Esquece — ele acenou com a mão, indiferente. Todos riram. Bem, todos menos Peter.

Na mesa também estavam Clint, Natasha e um rapaz moreno do segundo ano que Peter reconheceu como Loki Laufeyson, torcendo o nariz para os dois recém-chegados.

— Esse é o Loki — Clint apresentou com a boca cheia de maçã — Não se assustem com a cara de dor de barriga, é a única que ele tem.

— Então você é o Peter Parker que se inscreveu pro clube de ciências? — Loki o examinou com atenção quase ofensiva. Talvez tentasse medir se era realmente inteligente ou tão bobo quanto parecia.

— E ele gosta de pintos — Clint falou com a voz esganiçada, antes de rir. Peter trincou os dentes, pelo visto todo mundo estava sabendo mesmo do ocorrido. Maravilha (insira aqui tom de ironia).

— Ei, não viaja — Wade fez o de sempre: abraçou Peter pelos ombros e o trouxe de encontro ao peito — O baby boy não gosta de pintos. Ele gosta só de um: a espada afiada de Wade Wilson! AKA meu pau, só pra deixar bem claro pra quem não entendeu.

— Wade!! — Peter segurou o braço de Wade com as duas mãos e tentou afastá-lo de si, inutilmente. O rapaz era forte! — Não gosto do seu órgão genital e nem de nenhum outro órgão genital masculino.

A indignação de Peter somada ao vermelhão que cobriu seu rosto até as orelhas fez os demais rirem da cena. Até Loki sorriu.

— Vocês são um casal bonitinho — Natasha gracejou antes de sugar um pouco de suco de soja pelo canudinho.

— Não somos um casal! — a voz de Peter revelava o horror de imaginar isso se espalhando pelo colégio.

— Ainda — Wade se meteu — Por enquanto somos amigos com benefícios que trocam nudes na madrugada.

— Pouco me importa que troquem fotos ou fluidos na madrugada — Tony cansou-se de ficar de fora do palco — Parker, hoje a tarde Bruce e eu reservamos o Laboratório 02 para terminar de decidir o tema do trabalho interdisciplinar. Não se atrase.

Peter demorou alguns instantes para entender o que acabara de ouvir. Parou de debater-se nos braços de Wade.

— Eu entrei pro clube de ciências? — perguntou, incerto.

Tony ergueu as sobrancelhas:

— Claro. Não foi por isso que entregou o requerimento de inscrição?

— Sim, mas... e o teste?

— Teste? — Tony pareceu confuso por um segundo — Ah, você levou ao pé da letra. O teste não era pra entrar pro clube, era apenas pra saber se você é legal.

— E é. — Clint abandonou o resto da maçã sobre a bandeja e roubou a de Peter — Vocês dois são.

Peter ficou tão feliz que deu a impressão de que ia começar a brilhar. Não apenas entrara pro clube de ciências, mas os Avengers achavam que ele era legal! Todos os seus sonhos ameaçavam se tornar realidade!

Respirou fundo para recuperar-se da surpresa e acabou engasgando. Natasha levou a mão ao rosto e Clint cuspiu o pedaço de maçã sobre a mesa. Tony e Loki se entreolharam, horrorizados.

— Que porra de cheiro é esse? — Loki tapou o nariz.

— Jogaram um gato morto no refeitório?! — a voz de Stark soou uma oitava mais aguda.

— Desculpa, gente — Wade deu tapinhas com a mão livre sobre a barriga — Comi tacos demais ontem a noite.

— WADE!!

E dessa vez o grito de indignação não foi somente de Peter Parker.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter Parker moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira pela terceira ou quarta vez, tentando entender o olhar agudo que Mary Jane lhe direcionava. Fazia uma pálida idéia do motivo pelo qual fora chamado a sala do jornal na hora do almoço.

Era sexta-feira, e ele só podia agradecer pela longa semana estar prestes a acabar.

— A única forma de começar essa conversa é sendo direta, Peter. Você não pode fazer parte do jornal e esconder informações vitais sobre a fonte que está investigando!

— Acho que essa frase não é bem verdade... — ele devolveu um tanto inseguro.

— Okay, entendo que você e Wilson estão em um lance e preservar a privacidade é importante, mas...

— Não tenho um lance com Wade!! — Peter cortou a frase com indignação. Mary Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha para o jeito intimo com que se referia ao outro rapaz — Desde que tentei tirar as fotos dele, o cara botou na cabeça que somos tipo os melhores amigos do mundo e não me deixa em paz!

— Calma, Peter. Não estou te julgado.

— Não tem nada pra ser julgado. Não tenho nada a ver com Wade Wilson! Não pense que pode fazer de mim uma fonte de informações.

— Não sabe nem porque o rosto dele é daquele jeito?

— Não.

— Poderia descobrir? — ela soou um tantinho esperançosa.

— Não!

Peter cruzou os braços logo acima da câmera que trazia pendurada no pescoço e recostou-se na cadeira. Normalmente, faria qualquer coisa para agradar Mary Jane Watson, graças ao crush que sentia por ela. Mas na atual situação, o pedido ia contra seus princípios. Primeiro, não tinha interesse algum em ser repórter e investigar coisas. Só gostava de tirar fotos. Segundo, jamais fuçaria na vida de alguém só pra caçar escândalo. Muito menos de alguém que viera pro colégio com fama de problema. E sofria de esquizofrenia...

— Tudo bem, Peter. Eu não tinha grandes esperanças mesmo. Tenta conseguir uma foto da Jones pra próxima edição. Esse assunto vai render ainda. Tentei entrevistar o Diretor Fury, mas ele só disse que é tudo confidencial.

— Okay — ao menos não precisaria fotografar Wade de novo. A primeira vez já custara bem caro!

— Pode ir. Corre pra almoçar, ainda dá tempo.

O garoto obedeceu ao conselho sem questionar. Era óbvio que tentariam lhe arrancar alguma informação, com tanta fofoca a seu respeito rolando por aí. Seu nome sequer fora citado na reportagem anterior, exceto no crédito das fotos, porém a interação subsequente com Wade e a total falta de noção do cara acabaram trazendo Peter pro centro do furacão.

Antes de ir pro refeitório, passou pelo armário para guardar a câmera fotográfica. Tinha levado consigo para o caso de receber uma tarefa imediata de Mary Jane. Como as fotos de Jessica Jones seriam para a próxima semana, não precisaria do objeto imediatamente.

Chegou a abrir a porta do armário, mas antes que guardasse a máquina, ela foi tirada de sua mão com certa violência. Olhou para o lado e flagrou seu pesadelo mais antigo com o ombro encostado displicente em outro armário.

— Flash — Peter resmungou, embora quisesse chamar o valentão por nomes pouco apropriados para o horário do meio-dia. Fechou o armário e se preparou para o pior.

— Parker, adivinha só? Meus amigos e eu apostamos que você está cheio de foto pornográfica nessa máquina... — debochou maldoso.

— Devolve — o rapaz não queria confusão — Não tem nada aí.

— Jura? Que pena... Ei, não seria triste se ela quebrasse? — e fez de conta que ia deixar o objeto cair, segurando-o no último segundo.

— Não! — Peter desesperou-se um pouco. Aquela câmera fora um presente de seu tio Ben, ganhara pouco antes dele ser covardemente assassinado por um ladrão em fuga. Era um de seus tesouros mais preciosos — Por favor, Flash, não faz isso!

O loiro riu maldoso, saboreando cada pedacinho da angustia de sua vitima. Era o único a se divertir, já que os demais alunos espalhados pelo corredor assistiam a cena com desconforto. Apesar de constrangidos e penalizados, ninguém tinha coragem de se intrometer e atrair a ira do valentão contra si mesmo. De certa forma, já estavam acostumados com o selvagem sistema colegial norte-americano, onde os tipos como Flash Thompson sempre humilhavam e agrediam tipos como Peter Parker. Era quase uma ordem natural dos fatos.

— Posso até pensar no seu caso e segurar com mais cuidado, nerd — Thompson foi dizendo em uma voz falsamente gentil — Se... você se ajoelhar e pedir com respeito.

Peter engoliu em seco, consternado. Flash só exigia que se humilhasse ao máximo! Mas era pela câmera que ganhara do Tio Ben. Por outro lado, que garantias tinha de que Flash não quebraria do mesmo jeito?! Em um conflito desesperador, Peter começou a considerar a opção de saltar sobre o inimigo e tentar tomar a maquina fotográfica. Chegou até a respirar fundo para se encher de coragem.

Deu uma breve olhada para a mão de Flash, apenas para calcular melhor o impulso que precisaria dar, contudo a câmera não estava mais lá! No instante seguinte, Wade parava a sua frente, passando-lhe a alça preta por sua cabeça e colocando-a com cuidado no lugar em que Peter costumava usar: contra o peito.

— Baby boy, você não apareceu no refeitório... a gente tava apodrecendo de tanta saudade.

— Wade!

— Vamos comer. Comida, claro — o rapaz encapuzado passou o braço pelo ombro de Peter e começou a arrastá-lo consigo pelo corredor — Ah não ser que queira mudar o prato principal. Por que não cabulamos o segundo período e saímos por aí, pra você me entregar sua virgindade, hein, Petey? Não é a melhor ideia que a gente teve? Aposto que na biblioteca da escola deve ter um volume do Kama Sutra.

Flash olhou para os dois se afastando, olhou para a mão que continuava erguida no ar, olhou para os outros alunos, tão embasbacados quanto ele. Olhou para a mão de novo...

Mas que diabos acontecera ali?!!

\---

O último sinal do dia soou e Peter sentiu como se um peso fosse tirado de seus ombros. Finalmente estava livre. Livre! Pensava em passar o final de semana na segurança de sua casa, talvez se encontrar com Harry, compartilhar tudo o que acontecera naqueles três dias miseráveis desde que ganhara um novo amigo.

Juntou o material rapidamente, ia levar tudo pra casa para dar uma revisada na matéria. Andava avoado durante as aulas, tinha medo de perder explicações importantes para a compreensão de assuntos tratados em classe.

Estava quase sozinho na sala, rumou para a saída, mas havia uma garota morena parada na porta. Era uma terceiranista tão alta quanto Wade, cujos cabelos escuros estavam presos em uma trança. Já vira tal figura na mesa dos Avengers várias vezes, ainda que não tivesse tido a oportunidade de falar com ela.

— Yo, PP. Sou a Tarika.

— Olá — ele aproximou-se e respondeu ao cumprimento.

— Soube que entrou pro clubinho do Tony e tem almoçado na mesa com a galera — a frase veio acompanhada com um sorriso animado demais.

— Tipo isso... — Peter não sabia onde a conversa ia chegar.

— Sabe, a gente tem essa tradição louca de dar uma festa sempre que um membro novo entra pro grupo. Amanhã na minha casa a partir das nove horas!

— O quê? — não compreendeu bem. Estava sendo convidado para uma festa tradicional dos Avengers?! Uau!!

— Não precisa ficar preocupado: o Tony e o Bruce estarão lá também, aí vocês podem falar de nerdice e matar todo mundo de tédio. Vou te passar o endereço. Não falte, porque você é a estrela da festa! Você e o Wade, claro!


	9. Chapter 9

— Então é isso — Peter respirou fundo, parado na entrada da casa de Tarika. Havia música ecoando alto de uma caixa de som portátil colocada no gramado da casa tipicamente americana, batida eletrônica até agradável de se ouvir, que embalava uma galera muito maior do que esperava encontrar.

Olhou para si mesmo, metido nas roupas de sempre: blusa temática do Batman (ele amava os heróis da DC), camisa de botão xadrez por cima e calça jeans escura. Não pensou que a festa dos Avengers seria quase uma balada!!

Em seguida observou a garrafa de vodca que segurava. Recebera um e-mail de Clint alertando que deveria trazer alguma coisa alcoólica, de qualquer tipo exceto cerveja. Por incrível que pareça, Peter conseguira comprar aquilo com facilidade. Com mais facilidade do que convencera tia May de que ia mesmo a uma festa com outros adolescentes. Ela ficara tão feliz em saber que o sobrinho socializava que até tirou uma foto para eternizar o momento.

Hesitou um pouco, em duvida se deveria entrar, depois de tudo, não era a festa que esperava, muito menos uma que estivesse acostumado. Contudo, não teve tempo de mudar de ideia, sentiu apenas quando alguém se aproximou sorrateiro de si. Seus pés perderam o contato com o chão e de repente Peter estava olhando para o mundo de cabeça para baixo.

— Baby boy! Assim não dá, sentimos tanta saudades que vou acabar te levando pra morar com a gente!! — Wade gracejou. O cara era todo animação.

Chocado, Peter percebeu que tinha sido jogado em cima do ombro de Wade, como se fosse um saco de batatas!!

— Me. Coloca. No. Chão. — pronunciou cada palavra com uma raiva quase assassina — E TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA BUNDA!

— Festa!! Festa!! Festa!! — Wade ignorou a ordem e avançou para a casa cortando caminho entre os outros garotos — Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!

E nunca nas comemorações tradicionais anteriores se viu uma entrada tão triunfal quanto aquela. E engraçada.

— Cara, eu te adoro!! — Clint exclamou entre risos, do meio da sala, chamando a atenção de Wade — Traz as bebidas aqui.

O som da música chegava até ali em um volume alto o bastante para a galera se arriscar a dançar, mas não a ponto de atrapalhar a conversa.

— A gente também adora o Petey — Wade colocou Parker no chão e ajeitou o capuz na cabeça, que quase escorregara de tanto que o garoto se debatera.

— Nunca mais faça isso!! — Peter bufou. O rosto corado de raiva e vergonha acabava com as intenções de soar agressivo.

— Certo, caras. Depois vocês se trancam no armário e resolvem essa tensão sexual. Agora me passem as bebidas.

Só então os recém-chegados prestaram atenção em Clint Barton, que vestia uma regata escura, calça jeans e boné de aba larga virado para trás. Ele estava sentado em um banquinho, e a sua frente havia um grande balde cheio de um liquido impossível de se determinar o que era. A sua direita havia uma fila considerável de pessoas com copos na mão.

Em silêncio, Peter estendeu a vodca e foi imitado por Wade, que trazia uísque do tipo mais barato. Barton pegou as garrafas e abriu-as com experiência. Depois despejou ambas dentro do balde, para horror de Peter Parker.

— Aqui está a sua parte — depois de misturar com uma concha, Clint encheu um copo de plástico e estendeu para Peter — E a sua.

Ao invés de pegar o copo, Wade fez menção de abaixar-se e pegar o balde! Sorte que Clint tinha reflexos invejáveis e impediu as intenções de Wade.

— Ei! Eu tô falando do copo! — voltou a esticar a mão e oferecer a bebida.

— Mas isso não dá nem pra gargarejo! — no fim das contas pegou o copo e ergueu para observar mais de perto.

— A próxima dose só se entrar na fila — Clint riu e voltou a servir os demais convidados que esperavam com impaciência.

Meio desconfiado, Peter deu uma cheirada na gororoba, mas o odor de álcool destilado era tão forte que o deixou tonto. Não beberia aquilo nem se estivesse morrendo de sede!

— O que quer fazer, baby boy? Dançar?

Peter olhou ao redor, pensando em como poderia se livrar de Wade. Logo desistiu, ainda não vira ninguém conhecido além de Barton que, por motivos óbvios, não poderia bancar o anfitrião. Olhou ao redor, analisando o local. A sala de bom tamanho estava lotada de adolescentes dançando com animação. A maioria nunca vira na escola, fato que o fazia pensar em penetras.

Os moveis foram arrastados para dar mais espaço, claramente ali era o “salão de danças oficial”.

— Não quero dançar. Vamos circular por aí.

Dessa maneira atravessaram a sala, a figura de Wade sempre chamando a atenção, por ser tão exótica. O rosto coberto pelo capuz despertava a curiosidade onde quer que passasse.

A exploração os levou à cozinha, onde Tony Stark e Bruce Banner preparavam sanduíches. Tony, usando uma camisa social de manga curta, sentava-se a mesa e montava uns com o que parecia patê de sardinha. Bruce, usando uma blusa simples e calça jeans, se apoiava no balcão para rechear os pães com queijo.

— Olá — Peter cumprimentou atraindo a atenção.

— Olá, casal vinte! — Tony gracejou sem perder a chance de fazer piada — Venham ajudar! Ou preferem voltar pra festa?

A música alcançava o ambiente em um tom agradável, mas não o bastante para atrair Peter de volta para a bagunça. Já seu melhor amigo...

— Festa — Wade respondeu — Queremos dar uns amassos no sofá!

— Cale a boca — Peter girou os olhos e foi sentar-se a mesa para auxiliar Tony na tarefa.

Sem opção, Wade acabou indo sentar-se também, conformado.

— O que está achando da festa? — Bruce indagou.

— Bacana.

— Gunft — a resposta de Wade não foi compreendida por ninguém. Ele não se fez de rogado e atacava os sanduíches.

— Excelente, jovem Peter. Quem sabe o álcool não ajude a ampliar os horizontes e o Bruce não desista da maldita ideia dos fertilizantes — Tony alfinetou, ainda não tinham resolvido aquele impasse.

— Não vamos construir um mini-propulsor para o Max Still, Anthony. Pra que quer fazer um boneco voar?!

— Porque se der certo construímos um em tamanho real! Já pensou nisso?

Pela primeira vez na noite Peter ficou feliz em ter vindo para festa. Que sensação incrível poder conversar com os colegas sobre o assunto que também dominava! Tentou pensar em alguma coisa inteligente para contribuir com a discussão, sem fazer papelão, mas não teve chance.

— Chato, chato, chato. Vamos morrer com tanta chatice — Wade resmungou. E, de alguma forma, o rapaz pegara os copos tanto de Peter quanto de Tony e já esvaziara ambos.

— O que tá chato, Piradão? A festa?

— Não, a festa tá do nosso agrado. E a bebida também. O que tá chato é essa fanfic do caralho.

Tony e Peter se entreolharam. Até Bruce parou o que fazia e mirou Wade.

— O quê? — Parker empurrou os óculos sobre o nariz.

— Ceis sabem que a gente tá numa fanfic, né? Nada disso é real. E eu já fui personagem em fanfics o bastante para achar essa daqui um saco. Nove capítulos e ninguém fodeu ninguém? Cadê o NSFW, cacete? O único caralho que rolou até agora foram os das falas!! Duvido que tenha algum leitor.

— Esse cara é muito doido — Tony riu da teoria alheia.

— Não, não... sérião! Aposto que a autora é uma dessas quarentonas gorda, que almoça direto na panela e lê Crepúsculo. Tô indignadão.

— Wade, você tá tomando os remédios? Acho melhor parar de beber por hoje — Peter soou um pouco preocupado com a sanidade do outro rapaz.

Antes de responder, ele olhou desconfiado de um lado para o outro, sondando o ambiente. Então puxou o celular do bolso e destravou a tela.

— Por falar em fanfic... eu também tô escrevendo uma — sorriu de modo muito predatório dando ao rosto parcialmente coberto um ar meio sinistro — A fanfic dentro da fanfic, “As Trepadas Vorazes”. É tipo doze distritos que sorteiam casais para ir numa arena e foder até a morte. Quem transar mais e sobreviver ganha. Eu e o Petey somos os protagonistas. Querem que eu leia um trecho?


	10. Chapter 10

— Por falar em fanfic... eu também tô escrevendo uma — sorriu de modo muito predatório dando ao rosto parcialmente coberto um ar meio sinistro — A fanfic dentro da fanfic, “As Trepadas Vorazes”. É tipo doze distritos que sorteiam casais para ir numa arena e foder até a morte. Quem transar mais e sobreviver ganha. Eu e o Petey somos os protagonistas. Querem que eu leia um trecho?

\---

— NÃO!

— LEIA!

— Céus...

Peter, Tony e Bruce falaram ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro meio desesperado só de pensar em qual seria o trecho, o segundo só querendo pôr lenha na fogueira e o último sem acreditar nas pérolas que saiam da boca de Wade.

— Não se atreva! Eu prometo que leio tudo quando estiver finalizada! — Peter tentou uma chantagenzinha emocional, sem esperança alguma de ser atendido. Ao mesmo tempo, tentou se preparar para passar uma vergonha monumental.

— Jura? Jura que vai ler nosso best seller, baby boy?

— Juro! — Peter mentiu sem qualquer remorso.

— Tudo bem — Wade voltou a bloquear a tela e guardar o celular — Mais umas quatro ou cinco rodadas na arena e o livro acaba. Ainda não decidimos se termina em orgia ou BDSM.

— Será uma obra-prima!! — Tony gracejou — Depois você podia fazer uma sequencia com o Bruce de protagonista...

— Claro! — Wade animou-se com o incentivo. Banner engoliu saliva errado e engasgou.

— ANTHONY!

— Te irritei?

Antes que Bruce respondesse, Natasha entrou na cozinha, ela usava uma regata justa, com um decote generoso e uma calça colada, ambas as peças pretas, combinação que dava destaque pros cabelos ruivos e pele pálida.

Ela analisou local.

— Precisando de bebidas? — os quatro concordaram (até mesmo Peter) — Vou pegar. Atualizando: Niat acabou de chegar com a moto, Thor avisou que vai passar na casa de Loki pra pegá-lo, mas os dois vão demorar um pouco. Tem uma galera organizando Verdade ou Desafio na área dos fundos, se aparecer alguém aqui fazendo algo estranho, provavelmente foi desafiado.

A garota passou as informações como um soldado fazendo seu relatório de missão. Saiu logo em seguida para buscar as bebidas, como prometera.

— Muito eficiente — Tony afirmou antes de voltar a preparar os sanduíches.

— Não sabia que sempre faziam essas festas — Peter falou antes de dar um tapa na mão de Wade, que arrastara a cadeira e já se preparava para abraçá-lo pela cintura.

— Não é sempre — Bruce explicou — É só quando alguém entra pro grupo. E, acredite, é bem raro.

— A última vez foi no ano passado, quando Loki se tornou nosso amigo — Tony interrompeu a fala só para assistir um adolescente atravessar a cozinha correndo, apenas de cueca — Eu preferia ter passado a vida sem ver isso.

— Deve ser do Verdade ou Desafio! Baby boy, podemos...?

— Nem em sonhos — Peter cortou. Jamais entraria naquele tipo de brincadeira com o cara que escrevia uma história chamada “As Trepadas Vorazes” e o usava de protagonista.

Wade forçou uma carinha fofa, que ficou muito bizarra sob a sombra do capuz e teve inumeros efeitos sobre Peter, exceto o de comovê-lo.

— Petey mau — apesar de tudo o garoto acabou sorrindo da frase dita com afetação.

Natasha voltou para a cozinha com dois copinhos de plástico, acompanhada por Niat, que também trazia dois copinhos cheios de bebia. Trajava jeans escuro e regata branca sob uma jaqueta de couro. Tinha um capacete pendurado no braço.

— Yo! — a menina loira cumprimentou com um sorriso, recebendo boas vindas dos outros jovens.

— Jovem Corredora, junte-se a nós — Tony tentou aliciar mais um para ajudá-los. Contudo a recém-chegada não caiu na cilada.

— Passo. Ainda não falei com a Tarika, vou caçar essa doida antes que ela resolva entrar nessa de Verdade ou Desafio — disse enquanto ia até a mesa colocar um copo a frente de Tony e o outro na frente de Bruce. Natasha deixou um com Peter e outro com Wade, por fim colocou o capacete em cima da geladeira duplex. 

— Vou dar meia hora para Thor e Loki chegarem, mais meia hora para fazerem um social. Depois vou levar o som pra garagem antes que os vizinhos reclamem — Natasha reassumiu a voz de comando, coordenando tudo como se a casa fosse dela — Hoje tá quente demais, a gente pode sentar na área da frente.

E em seguida as duas saíram da cozinha.

— Ela tem tudo sob controle! — Peter exclamou diante de tanta precisão.

— O único controle que a gente conhece é aquele que zapeia os canais — Wade deu uma risadinha enquanto observava algo que tinha arrancado da orelha e ficara preso no dedinho.

— Natasha é a mulher mais empoderada que eu conheço. Autentico exemplo de como devem ser as novas gerações — Stark puxou o prato com sanduiches prontos, evitando que Wade pegasse algum com a mão suja — Vá lavar-se, Poucas Trancas!

— Anticorpo nunca é demais — Wade gracejou, ele não parecia se estressar com nada.

Acabou fazendo Bruce e Peter rir, e Tony desistir de argumentar, permitindo-o alcançar o lanche.

— Que essa noite seja memorável — o playboy ergueu o copo. Os três imitaram o gesto (Peter teve que ser rápido para evitar que Wade lhe roubasse o copo) e brindaram antes de beber.

Uma memória sendo mais do que firmada: demoraria décadas para esquecer o gosto horrível daquela bebida.

\---

Thor chegando em um lugar era um acontecimento impressionante em muitas maneiras. Não ao estilo Wade de chegar, mas com seu próprio jeito “Deus do Trovão” de ser.

A presença forte ganhava a simpatia e o respeito instantaneamente, graças ao sorriso que sempre iluminava a face expressiva. E Thor tinha um legado, formado no semestre passado, criara a fama de ser o melhor jogador de basquete do colégio, levando o time a vitórias consecutivas pelos três anos do Senior.

Nem bem chegou a festa e foi cercado por antigos colegas, recendo cumprimentos efusivos. Algo bem diferente do que acontecia com o namorado, Loki Laufeyson, que parecia invisível aos outros estudantes.

Rolando os olhos de tédio, não teve tempo de reclamar.

— Ei, Loki — Natasha veio até ele — Que bom que chegou!! Me ajuda a levar a caixa de som pra garagem. Os vizinhos já reclamaram do barulho.

— Eu nem cheguei e já quer me escravizar?! — o garoto enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans escura, que combinava com a camisa social azul de manga curta — Pede pra ele — e indicou Thor com a cabeça. Seu namorado estava cercado por outras pessoas, a risada trovejante causando um treco estranho na barriga de Loki.

— Ciumes? — Natasha perguntou, e sem intenção alguma de provocar.

— Não! Vamos logo pegar essa porcaria de caixa.

— No lugar de sempre — a menina riu diante do mau humor. Era claro que ele estava com ciúmes. Nunca se acostumaria em dividir Thor com os outros, assim como nunca daria o braço a torcer.

Loki torceu o nariz. Thor era tão popular! Nem bem chegaram a festa e ele era alvo de todas as atenções, um copo de bebida já lhe surgira nas mãos e o rapaz loiro se gabava das conquistas na faculdade. E pra si próprio? Nada além de serviço pra fazer!!

Quando coisas assim aconteciam, Loki se sentia um tantinho como aquele personagem da mitologia de quem recebera o nome.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter estava um pouco alterado. Okay, talvez ele estivesse alguns graus acima do “alterado”. Mas, ainda assim, era perfeitamente capaz de notar que tinha algo bem errado com aquela festa.

Natasha já organizara o próximo estágio. O som fora levado para a garagem e soava abafado, empolgando o pessoal na área dos fundos. Estava rolando algumas brincadeiras como “Verdade ou Desafio” e “Salada Mista”.

Apesar disso, os principais organizadores estavam no gramado da frente, sem se misturar realmente. Tony e Bruce sentados em cadeiras de armar, lado a lado, cada um com uma bandeja cheia de sanduiches sobre as pernas. Thor e Loki, juntinhos com as mãos dadas, trocando beijos cheios de saudades de quem não se vê há algum tempo, depois que Loki rosnara umas ameaças e o tirara da rodinha de fãs e ex-colegas. Sentada na grama, Niat servia de travesseiro para a namorada Tarika, esticada no gramado como se fosse um colchão confortável. Era a primeira vez na noite que Peter via a dona da casa. Ela trajava um vestido leve de algodão com estampas de grandes girassóis. Tinha preocupação zero em deitar-se de modo apropriado.

Natasha também estava por ali, sentada perto da dupla de cientistas, imediatamente à direita, enquanto Wade e Peter se acomodaram do lado esquerdo, com Wade muito mais perto do que Peter aceitaria em condições normais, mas a bebida o deixara muito mais conivente.

— Vocês não deveriam estar na festa...? — o garoto acabou perguntando, incapaz de segurar a mente curiosa por nascença.

— Essa é a festa — Bruce respondeu antes de morder um sanduíche de queijo. Tarika riu meio bêbada do chão.

Natasha resolveu explicar:

— A primeira vez que a gente fez uma festa era só pro nosso grupo, não estava previsto nada demais.

— Só uma reunião de nerds — Tony se meteu — Eu gosto do glamour, meus coleguinhas não.

— Mas de alguma forma a notícia se espalhou pelas redes sociais — foi a vez de Niat ajudar a explicar — No dia da festa apareceu uma multidão, não tínhamos bebida nem comida para todo mundo.

— Clinton salvou a parte das bebidas. — Natasha cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos — Ele pegou algumas garrafas que as pessoas trouxeram e misturou tudo em um balde.

— No outro dia a casa estava um caos — Tarika riu de novo, daquele jeito meio idiota característico dos bêbados — Sorte que minha mãe viaja pra caralho, e passa muito tempo fora. Ela é fotógrafa internacional.

— Eu lembro disso! — Thor interrompeu um dos beijos que trocava com Loki para compartilhar a lembrança que o fez balançar a cabeça — Sobrou pra mim lavar o banheiro.

Loki riu. Não sabia daquela informação e a simples imagem do impávido “Deus do Trovão” ensaboando o chão do banheiro lhe dava ganas de rolar pela grama e rir até desmaiar. Só não o fez porque estava bem preso nos braços fortes do namorado.

— Eu queria muito ver essa cena! — Loki acabou debochando.

— Temos uma foto — Natasha avisou sacando o celular para procurar a referida imagem.

— A gente fez um mutirão de limpeza — Tony suspirou — Sobrou pra todo mundo. Depois disso virou meio que uma tradição, ou ritual. A festa, os convidados e tudo o mais. Isso significa que vocês devem dormir aqui para ajudar amanhã.

— Não posso — Peter esfregou os olhos — Nem avisei a tia May.

— A gente avisa — Wade se meteu animadinho — Você estará em ótimas mãos, baby boy!

— Nem pensar — o garoto acertou uma cotovelada desajeitada no Wade que não teve efeito algum. Só de pensar nas “ótimas mãos” tinha arrepios. E não do jeito bom...

— Eu ligo para sua tia, pode ficar tranquilo — Natasha garantiu. Imaginou que Parker teria o número salvo nos contatos. Ela era a mais responsável do grupo.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles. A noite estava quente, meio abafada. O céu escuro pontilhado de estrelas era um cenário encantador, onde a lua crescente reinava quase absoluta. Apesar de tudo, Peter sentia-se confortável entre aqueles adolescentes. E poderia continuar assim por muito tempo, não fosse a chegada triunfal de Clint Barton, abraçado ao balde de bebidas, com o boné virado para trás e expressão de quem já tinha bebido muito mais do que deveria.

— Aai, ai folou iu beibe! Aaaai folou iu!! — vinha cantando quase incompreensivelmente, seguido por uma fila de outros garotos, todos segurando copos vazios e fazendo coro a canção, de um jeito ainda mais bêbado! — Yo, pes-ssual, Al-ém er mais... mais... q-er?

Quem vinha na fila gritou que sim. Todos tinham entendido a pergunta que fora direcionada as pessoas que estavam sentadas no gramado e cascavam o bico de rir desde o exato segundo em que Barton começara a cantar.

Nem esperou resposta e foi enchendo os copos dos amigos, usando a concha enquanto abraçava o balde de bebidas com o outro braço.

— Leri gooooou. Leri gooooooou! Leri gooooou! Leri gooooooou — Clint saiu cantando e dançando, seguido pela fila de jovens desesperados por mais bebida, ainda que estivesse com um gosto horrível.

Peter não podia acreditar no que acabara de assistir. Clint Barton, um dos melhores membros do clube de Arco-e-flecha (que chegara em segundo lugar nas competições estaduais), podre de bêbado. Ia levar o copo aos lábios, quando Wade abaixou-se um pouco e sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, causando um arrepiozinho chato:

— Se for engasgar avisa. A gente faz o boca-a-boca.

— Não seja idiota, Wade — Peter resmungou empurrando-o com o braço livre — Não vou engasgar — nem com todo seu esforço conseguiu fazer Wade se mover. O cara tinha a determinação de uma parede de concreto!

— Dessa vez eu gravei! — Natasha exibiu o celular vitoriosa. Podia ser namorada de Clint, mas também curtia sacanear e nem mesmo ele escapava da zoeira.

— Ano passado fizemos uma festa para o Loki. E o Clint era um gavião — Bruce lembrou, erguendo-se da cadeira para levar sanduiches de queijo para os demais.

— Que parecia mais uma galinha! — Tony exclamou segurando o riso — Foi tão repentino que não tiramos nem uma fotinho do Galinha Arqueiro.

— Esse tipo de coisa aconteceu desde a primeira festa. Foi tão legal que resolvemos repetir para criar muitas memórias — Thor soou saudosista.

Peter riu fraco. A bebida fazendo efeito no corpo desacostumado a doses elevadas de álcool, volta e meia acertando tapas na mão inconveniente de Wade que fazia questão de puxar sua bochecha de leve ou bagunçar-lhe os cabelos. Aquele cara sofria de uma carência absurda de contato físico! E os toques suaves, apesar de tudo, lhe davam sonolência, principalmente os cafunés. Agora sabia bem como se sentia um bichinho de pelúcia nos braços de uma criança...

— Ei — Tony tomou a palavra — Lembram da festa em que o Barton misturou licor de morango com as outras bebidas e quase matou todo mundo com a ressaca?

Loki ficou mais atento aquele ponto. Já ouvira menções uma ou duas vezes ao que acontecera, mas não conhecia a história completa. 

— Desembucha, Stark. Essa eu quero saber.

E a ordem de Loki Laufeyson foi a última coisa que Peter Parker ouviu antes de adormecer nos braços de Wade.

— E é aqui — Wade Wilson disse para ninguém em específico — Que você, leitor sem vida social dessa história frustrante, decide o rumo do próximo capitulo. Opções: a) Sexo Spideypool, b) Sexo Wade x Peter, c) Menage Wade x Peter x Wade, d) Dicas da autora para perder peso ou e) todas as alternativas anteriores. Votem através de reviews. Recomendações valem o dobro.

Os outros Avengers acharam por bem ignorá-lo.

 

Tarika abriu os olhos e demorou meio segundo para compreender onde estava: deitada no chão atrás do sofá, no vão entre a parede. Ergueu-se, logo sentindo dor no corpo, maldita mania de dormir ali em toda maldita festa.

— Bom dia — falou rouca. Uma pressão típica no crânio lhe deu a nítida sensação da dor de cabeça que viria com força total.

Com os olhos meio fechados notou Tony e Niat usando a mesinha do centro para jogar poker. O playboy segurava o celular, claramente acabara de tirar uma foto sua.

— Tarika, metade do seu rosto... está todo coberto de pó — Niat explicou um tanto penalizada. Provavelmente a parte que a garota apoiara no chão.

— Fantástico — Tony debochou. Então mostrou as cartas que tinha na outra mão — Full House — disse cheio de si.

Niat ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não tão rápido, Stark. Straight Flush.

— Mas que... droga, garota!!

Tarika riu fraco, deixando de assistir a partida para ver o estado dos outros sobreviventes. Thor e Loki não estavam a vista, desde que começaram a namorar era comum acabarem dormindo no carro do “Deus do Trovão”. No sofá de dois lugares, Bruce Banner ressonava espremido, enquanto Clint (com uma calcinha na cabeça) dormia abraçadinho com Natasha no sofá de três lugares.

Mas foi o colchão azul inflável que a fez erguer as sobrancelhas e esquecer momentaneamente a dor de cabeça. Wade mostrava que as marcas em seu corpo não se restringiam ao rosto, usando apenas uma camiseta branca, abraçava Peter que dormia pesado. E o jovem nerd parecia usar apenas o moletom de Wade, que revelava um pedacinho da boxer preta, e nada mais.

— É por isso que eu amo essas festas — Tarika riu antes de ir para a cozinha atrás de um café dos mais fortes.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter abriu os olhos e quase se arrependeu de fazê-lo. Assim que a luz do dia o alcançou, a cabeça latejou e doeu, como se todos os fogos de artifício do Super Bowl explodissem dentro de seu crânio. Reuniu coragem para repetir o ato, esperando dar de cara com a parede de seu quarto, mas não foi bem o que encontrou.

Estreitou os olhos tentando entender onde estava quando, mesmo com a visão ruim, compreendeu que encarava um tórax masculino. Provavelmente da mesma pessoa que o envolvia com os dois braços em um aperto quase inescapável.

Quase.

O susto da descoberta fez Peter saltar do colchão inflável parecendo ter levado um choque. Quase grudou no teto, como se fosse uma aranha.

— Bom dia, jovem Parker — a voz bem humorada de Tony Stark atraiu-lhe a atenção. O playboy, junto com Bruce, Thor, Loki, Tarika e Niat observavam a cena com atenção, as meninas sentadas no sofá duplo, os meninos em pé ao lado do móvel. Tarika, inclusive, segurava o celular como se filmasse tudo — Acabei de ganhar a aposta!

— Nada disso, Tony! — Bruce protestou — A aposta era que o Peter ia surtar quando acordasse!

— E ele surtou! Pulou mais que um grilo!!

— Isso foi um “susto”, não um “surto” — Niat decretou levantando-se do sofá e indo pegar os óculos de Peter, que estavam sobre a mesinha de centro — Aqui, estão bem limpos.

— O-obrigado — o garoto ainda se sentia confuso e não compreendeu a última parte da afirmação. Colocar os óculos e enxergar melhor ajudava a se acalmar. Apesar da dor de cabeça, conseguiu entender bem o que acontecia, principalmente a parte de ter dormido no mesmo colchão que Wade — B-bom dia.

— Muito frio aí? — Tarika perguntou, sacana.

Peter franziu as sobrancelhas. Naquele instante se dava conta de que vestia o moletom de Wade, enquanto o rapaz praticamente roncava no colchão inflável, de regata e calça jeans.

— O que aconteceu?! — Peter puxou a barra da blusa tentando esticá-la. A peça grande e larga lhe chegava ao meio das coxas, por sorte cobrindo a boxer que sentia ainda usar. Só não o cobria da vergonha que tingiu seu rosto de vermelho.

— Sinto muito, Parker — Tony soou pesaroso — Não conseguimos evitar o estupro...

— QUÊ?! — sua voz saiu um tantinho esganiçada.

— É zueira! — Niat meneou a cabeça em repreensão — Piada sem graça, Stark.

— Foi mal, Loira — mas o playboy não parecia sentir de verdade.

— Não acredito que caiu nessa — Loki girou os olhos.

— Você só se vomitou todo — Tarika sorriu — Wade te deu um banho...

— QUÊ?! — lá estava a voz suspeita de novo.

— É mentira, Peter — Bruce tomou o lado da não-zoeira — Menos a parte do... hum... você passar mal. Mas quem te deu banho foi o Tony e eu.

— Você é o nosso novato, temos que cuidar bem — Stark falou jovial, com um ar responsável que não enganou ninguém — É quase como se eu fosse o seu Papai e o Bruce a sua Mamãe.

— Anthony! — Banner resmungou — Você seria a ultima opção para pai do meu filho.

A brincadeira descontraiu o ambiente e fez todos rirem. Peter Parker relaxou um tanto depois disso.

— Vem comigo, modelo de cuecas — Tarika levantou-se do sofá — Nossos dois cientistas malucos lavaram suas roupas ontem, já estão limpinhas. E não se sinta mal ou constrangido! Tem coisas piores...

Apontou para o sofá de três lugares, onde Natasha e Clint ainda dormiam.

— Onde será que Barton arrumou essa calcinha? — Loki perguntou de cenho franzido, que se tornou uma careta — Parece que está usada.

— Aposto que nem ele sabe — a voz trovejante de Thor fez os dois pombinhos se remexerem, mas Wade continuou dormindo feito uma pedra.

— Vem comigo, Peter — Tarika repetiu, cedendo à expressão perdida do menino — Não precisa ficar preocupado, claro que nunca faríamos nada de mau com alguém. Nem deixaríamos que fizessem, só estamos te zoando.

Peter apenas balançou a cabeça. Sabia disso lá no fundo, mas não negava que as brincadeiras tinham sido um tanto sem graça, some a isso a dor de cabeça e leve náusea e o resultado era um péssimo humor. Em silêncio, acompanhou a dona da casa até o andar de cima, mais especificamente até o banheiro.

— A gente bateu e secou na máquina. Ficou meio amarrotado, mas pelo menos tá limpinho. Você gorfou bonito, sujou até os óculos... Depois que se ajeitar vem pra cozinha, todo mundo acordou podre de ressaca, estamos na base do café amargo pra aguentar — a garota ia afastar-se, todavia pareceu lembrar-se de algo — Ah, a Tasha avisou sua tia ontem a noite. Bem depois que você apagou a primeira vez.

— Primeira?! — Peter arregalou os olhos.

— Vish... amnésia alcoólica? Aposto que foi seu primeiro porre. Bem vindo ao grupo! — e Tarika saiu do banheiro, deixando Peter a vontade com as roupas limpas que estavam penduradas em um dos ganchinhos de parede.

Parker respirou fundo e fechou a porta. Observou a própria expressão amarrotada refletindo no espelho do armário sobre a pia. Seria aquela a sua “cara da ressaca”? A próxima coisa que notou foi o moletom de Wade. O outro jovem era um tanto mais alto e forte, a peça de roupa que já vestia Wade com folga parecia enorme em Peter. Mas isso nem era o que dominava sua mente.

A grande questão, a pergunta de um milhão de dólares... como diabos acabara vestindo aquilo? De repente era melhor nem saber.

\---

Já devidamente arrumado, mas ainda com dor de cabeça; Peter desceu e deparou-se com Natasha e Clinton que despertavam. Wade parecia uma pedra sobre o colchão. Achou melhor acordá-lo.

— Ei... Bela Adormecida... Wade — balançou-lhe o ombro de leve, conseguindo fazê-lo abrir os olhos. Estendeu o moletom dobrado — Isso é seu.

Wade sentou-se devagar, ainda com uma expressão muito sonolenta na face de pele marcada. Ao invés de pegar o moletom, passou o braço pelo pescoço de Peter e o puxou de encontro ao próprio peito.

— WADE!!

— Bom dia, baby boy. Tá se sentindo melhor? Ontem você tava um bagaço — então passou o rosto pelo cabelo de Peter, aspirando o ar com um chiado — A gente adora o seu cheiro, Petey. Dá vontade de comer!

— Devagar aí, campeões. Tem uma dama no recinto — Clinton provocou com a voz rouca de quem acaba de acordar.

— Disse o cara com uma calcinha na cabeça. A gente te acha hilário — Wade soou um tanto ofegante, meio que lutando contra Peter, que queria fugir do seu abraço.

Clint franziu as sobrancelhas. Diante do olhar neutro de Natasha, levou a mão a cabeça e descobriu que era verdade.

— Caralho! Como isso veio parar aqui? — então se virou para a ruiva. E numa voz que nem parecia a dele, indagou: — Isso é seu, amor?

— Não — diante da resposta, o garoto soltou a peça no chão.

— Tasha, luz da minha vida, eu juro que não faço a menor ideia do porquê tem uma calcinha na minha cabeça!! — Clint uniu as palmas das mãos a frente do rosto e ganhou apenas um girar de olhos por parte da namorada.

Peter, que parara de se debater, acompanhava a interação com diversão. A bebida era um péssimo combustível que trazia resultados surpreendentes. A risadinha de Wade o trouxe de volta a vida real.

— Ei, você não tem que tomar algum remédio? — perguntou preocupado, enquanto era liberado do abraço, para que Wade pudesse pegar o moletom e vesti-lo novamente.

— Ah, é. Tá na nossa mochila.

— Mochila? — Peter inclinou a cabeça pro lado, tentando lembrar se Wade viera com uma mochila na noite anterior.

— A gente jogou na cerca viva, lugar mais seguro em uma festa — explicação veio rápida.

Peter Parker entreabriu os lábios, todavia desistiu de perguntar qual a lógica na afirmação que ouvira. Afinal, haveria sentido na lógica de Wade?

— Acabou a folga, Natasha, Cabeça de Tanga, Poucas Trancas e Filhote, venham com o terceiranista mais inteligente do colégio tomar café forte e amargo, e mastigar algumas aspirinas — Tony desfilou pela sala, roubando os holofotes — É hora de limpar a bagunça.


	13. Chapter 13

— Alguém quer duas moléculas de hidrogênio e uma de oxigênio? — Bruce perguntou, saindo no gramado pela porta da frente, trazia uma garrafa de água e uns copos de plástico nas mãos.

Peter e Loki pararam de juntar o lixo caído no chão e aceitaram a oferta. O sol ia alto no céu, passava um pouco do meio-dia e os jovens estavam longe de terminar a limpeza.

Haviam se dividido em times: Bruce e Tony preparavam o almoço. Thor, Niat e Clint cuidavam da área dos fundos, Natasha e Tarika limpavam a parte de dentro da casa.

Wade estava escalado no time de Peter, todavia, dissera que os remédios o deixavam indisposto e acomodara-se na varanda apenas assistindo enquanto os outros dois trabalhavam. Peter desconfiava que era apenas uma desculpa para ficar a toa. Como não conseguiria comprovar, não reclamou.

— Estamos preparando macarronada pro almoço. Se o Tony não me atrapalhar muito fica pronto em meia hora.

— Beleza — Peter animou-se ao ouvir aquilo. Estava apenas com café e aspirina na barriga, a fome indicava que seu estomago melhorara um pouco, embora a cabeça ainda latejasse dando a impressão de ser um balão que se enchera demais.

— Beleza? — Loki resmungou — Quando provar, você muda de ideia.

— O problema é que o Tony encarna o mestre cuca — Bruce se defendeu do comentário maldoso sem perder a compostura. Já se acostumara com as personalidades atípicas dos amigos.

Assim que o rapaz voltou pra dentro, Loki e Peter retomaram o trabalho de pegar os copos sujos do chão e jogá-los em um grande saco de lixo preto. E não estavam nem na metade.

— Petey, vem descansar um pouco — Wade chamou dando tapinhas nas pernas, indicando que ele deveria sentar-se ali.

— Não enche.

— Petey, ontem a noite você estava bem mais carinhoso — Wade falou simplista, paralisando Peter por um segundo, só até ele ouvir a próxima frase — Você pediu a gente em casamento...

— Sem chance! — Parker riu. Nem se estivesse morto de bêbado faria algo assim.

— Disse que ama a gente e fez carinho no cangote... — afirmou como quem não quer nada, olhando distraído de um lado para o outro.

— Só nos seus sonhos. Eu não lembro o que aconteceu, mas me conheço bem.

— Tem um jeito de descobrir... — a voz de Wade saiu perigosamente macia.

Peter parou de pegar copos no chão e virou-se para o outro, o bom senso lutando contra a curiosidade. E perdendo feio. Ele não resistiu:

— Que jeito, Wade?

Até Loki parou o serviço e prestou atenção, disfarçadamente, com toda a finesse e elegância de seu porte principesco.

— Isso é uma fanfic, tolinho. Se a autora quiser pode enfiar um flashback a qualquer momento. Se bem que eu preferia que outra coisa fosse enfiada.

— De novo com essa historia? — Peter suspirou — Eu não posso ser azarado assim até em uma história ficcional. Quem me dera fugir da realidade.

— Que apostar?! Ei, Leitor, deixe de ser inútil e vote na nova Wadenquete: se você quiser um flashback com o baby boy se declarando, diga nos reviews: “Wade Wilson mete gostoso”. Se você quiser algum tipo de saliência, escreva: “Wade Wilson merece um boquete”. Ultima opção: quem quiser declaração e saliência deixe um review com: “Wade Wilson tem a pica grande”.

— Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. Cara, é hora de trocar os remédios por uns mais fortes.

O rapaz deixou-se cair no chão da varanda e cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca.

— Nah. A gente fez enquete alguns capítulos atrás, mas nem sei se eu certo. O capitulo 13 está sendo digitado antes da autora postar perguntando. Espero que os leitores tenham participado. Se não vou ter que ir de casa em casa enfiando cenouras em certos rabos...

— Parabéns, Parker. Você tem muita paciência. Recomendo que se forme em psiquiatria e inaugure uma clínica para casos perdidos— Loki soou tão mal humorado quanto parecia. Também não acreditava que parara o serviço pra ouvir abobrinhas.

— As pessoas se acostumam com tudo — Peter deu de ombros.

E era um pensamento surpreendente. Wade entrara em sua vida há poucos dias, era chato, inconveniente, grudento, não respeitava seu espaço pessoal, nem se preocupava com conveniências. Era stalker, esquizofrênico (que acreditava cegamente ser personagem de ‘fanfic’) e membro de um projeto para ajudar alunos problemáticos. E, mesmo com esse surpreendente historio negativo, Peter não sentia vontade de tirá-lo de sua vida de verdade. Com uma pessoa ruim, como Flash Thompson por exemplo, jamais conseguiria conviver tanto tempo, em termos até que “pacíficos”.

Wade era... diferente.

— Será que terminaram de limpar o banheiro? — o alvo dos pensamentos de Peter soou distraído — Preciso deixar um pedacinho da gente na privada. AKA dar uma cagada.

Okay, na verdade ele era muito diferente.

\---

O almoço acabou demorando mais do que meia hora. Tony queria espaguetti, mas só acharam macarrão tipo parafuso e conchinha, fato que o deixou surpreendentemente frustrado. Também brigaram pelo tipo de molho. Bruce defendeu que deveriam pegar um dos prontos pra facilitar a vida. Tony insistiu em uma receita da internet de molho branco e venceu pelo cansaço.

Contudo, depois de três caixinhas de creme de leite perdidas e nenhum resultado sequer próximo ao esperado, o playboy cedeu e concordou que “Bruce fizesse o que bem entendesse”.

E, por fim, houve a guerra civil, quando Stark decretou que deviam misturar o resto do patê de sardinha no molho. E Bruce não gostava de sardinhas. O impasse só foi decidido por Natasha, sempre lógica, que entrou na cozinha pra ver se os dois ainda estavam vivos, e deu a sugestão mais obvia: dividir o molho e misturar sardinha em uma das metades. Óbvio.

Uma hora e meia depois do prometido, os garotos sentaram-se à mesa, sem poder acreditar que iam comer algo! A mesa da cozinha tinha seis lugares, completaram os demais com cadeiras de montar.

Natasha e Loki arrumaram as louças sobre a mesa, Niat e Clint apareceram com refrigerantes em ambas as mãos, encontraram aquilo no freezer. Os outros foram se acomodando para começar a refeição.

A principio o único som que se ouviu foi o de talheres e pratos. Nem mesmo Wade, que tinha mais dificuldade em calar a boca, queria falar alguma coisa. A fome era tanta que só o cheiro de comida fazia geral salivar.

— Pela ponta da flecha que me deu o segundo lugar no campeonato — Clint falou de boca cheia, ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão ao peito — Isso tá gostoso pra caralho, caras.

— Evidente, Clinton — Tony ergueu o queixo — Tudo o que eu faço é perfeito.

Bruce apenas girou os olhos, suspirando. Ninguém mais falou nada, principalmente porque Thor e Wade pareciam ter entrado em uma competição estilo quem come mais. Os dois enfiavam garfadas na boca e engoliam dando a impressão de que nem mastigavam o macarrão.

O acordo foi mudo e coletivo: comer primeiro, conversar depois!!

\---

Era quase sete horas da noite quando Peter Parker colocou o pé na própria casa. Morto de cansaço, esperando levar uma bronca monumental da tia May, por ter ficado tanto tempo fora.

E lá estava a velha senhora a porta, com uma expressão insondável na face.

— Tia May... — o menino começou o pedido de desculpas, mas foi cortado.

— Voce se divertiu, Peter?

Ele parou para pensar na frase. Chegara a casa de Tarika com expectativas diferentes, se surpreendera, tivera uma entrada triunfal e fizera parte de um ritual. Tomara seu primeiro porre, sofrera a primeira amnésia alcoólica que, de acordo com seu amigo esquizofrênico, poderia voltar em um flashback. Dois amigos tinham lhe dado um banho, porque se vomitara todo de tanto beber, amigos que agora riam se auto-intitulando Papai e Mamãe (bem, pelo menos um deles). Dormira com o moletom de seu stalker (o já referido esquizofrênico), passara pela ressaca com litros de café e aspirina. Trabalhara para limpar a casa da nova amiga. Comera macarrão feito pelo Papai e pelo Mamãe (uma delicia culinária) e depois, mais trabalho de limpeza.

Resumindo:

— Sim! Me diverti muito!

A mulher deu um passo a frente e o abraçou. Surpreendentemente, era um abraço tão quentinho quanto os de Wade costumavam ser (apenas menos abrutalhado).

— Fico feliz, menino — e ela era sincera. Pela primeira vez, via o sobrinho agindo como um típico adolescente, saindo da bolha em que se prendera.

Vivendo.


	14. Chapter 14

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Peter nem se deu ao trabalho de evitar Wade. Conformou-se com o destino e sentou-se ao lado dele no ônibus. Foi recebido por um grande sorriso por debaixo do capuz.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia, baby boy! Como você está? Se recuperou da ressaca? A gente tá muito bem, obrigado. Nem chegamos a gorfar...

— Wade, pode esquecer essa história? É constrangedora.

— Não pra mim.

— Wade Wilson, solidariedade 10/10 — Peter resmungou. O outro riu e passou o braço por seus ombros, atraindo-o para o costumeiro abraço.

— Você fica uma gracinha de mau-humor, Petey. A gente adora.

— Hn... me diga, você conhece a Jessica Jones? — Parker perguntou como quem não quer nada. Precisava conseguir umas fotos da menina para ilustrar a edição semanal do colégio. Se os dois faziam parte do mesmo projeto, as chances de terem contato eram enormes.

— Conhecemos sim. Aquela garota é esquisita.

A afirmação ganhou um olhar agudo de Peter. Ali estava o clássico exemplo do ditado: o sujo falando do mal lavado... Apesar disso, a descoberta era interessante. Teria Jones alguma doença mental, como Wade? Seria o requisito para fazer parte do programa lançado pela S.H.I.E.L.D.?

— Alguma chance de me apresentar pra ela?

— Nenhuma. Jones nunca responde os meus ‘bom dia’...

Peter não replicou. Teria que resolver por conta própria. O fim da conversa coincidiu com a chegada ao colégio. Assim que saltaram seguindo o fluxo de alunos, apontou um dedo para Wade, impedindo as intenções do rapaz de segui-lo.

— Nem pense! Vá direto para a sua sala.

— Tudo bem — ele concordou tão rápido, que Peter ficou desconfiado. Acabou dando as costas e avançando — Dê o seu show, baby boy!! — Wade terminou o incentivo acertando um tapa animado no traseiro de Peter.

— DROGA, WADE!! — o pobre garoto resmungou. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e tratou de sair dali o mais rápido que conseguiu, para fugir das risadas que pareceram acompanhá-lo.

— Ele vai ficar furioso com a gente. Ah, se vai. Talvez até chute a nossa bunda... não, chutar não. Mas que o baby boy vai ficar nervoso, vai — foi falando sozinho, enquanto assistia Peter afastar-se, sem sequer notar que aproveitara o tapa para lhe colar um cartaz.

“Pertence a Wade Wilson”, era o que estava escrito.

\---

O sucesso da festa da Tarika foi assunto recorrente na manhã do colégio. E era a primeira vez que Peter sabia do que estavam falando, por ter participado dos fatos ao vivo e em tempo real.

Ainda estava mal humorado com a travessura de Wade, que lhe rendera duas ou três piadas até descobrir o papel colado estrategicamente no final das costas. Tal experiência o fez pensar seriamente em desistir de tentar as fotos com Jessica Jones. Sentia o impulso de correr só de imaginar que a garota podia ser uma esquisitona, e acabasse se tornando uma stalker também...

Não sobreviveria a dois “Wade” em sua vida.

Pela hora do almoço, arrastou-se até o refeitório, passando pela área dos armários antes para pegar sua câmera. Encontrou Clint, Natasha, Tarika e Loki sentados em uma mesa, juntou-se a eles após pegar seu almoço.

— Bom dia! 

— Olá! Recuperou-se bem? — Tarika perguntou.

— Acho que sim — Peter respondeu incerto. Era seu primeiro porre, não tinha parâmetros para decidir o que era recuperar-se bem ou não. Contudo, era fato que já não se sentia mais tão podre, estava quase normal.

— Acho que foi o absinto — Natasha sussurrou pensativa, mexendo na comida.

— Não coloquei absinto — Clint falou mais do que depressa.

— Alguém levou e colocou. Encontrei a garrafa vazia depois — a ruiva apontou o garfo para o namorado — Vigie melhor o balde na próxima vez.

— Okay! — Clint bateu continência.

— Cadê o Wade? — Tarika perguntou para Peter.

— Não sei, não sou babá do cara — a resposta veio malcriada. Lembrou-se do cartaz que carregara sem perceber até sentar-se na carteira, quando o estrago já tinha sido feito.

— Pois Tony e Bruce mataram o almoço e foram pro laboratório de ciências. Niat foi pro clube de corrida, eles vão pra primeira fase do estadual no começo do mês que vem. Não é como se eu fosse “babá” deles, mas a gente tenta cuidar uns dos outros — Tarika devolveu o sermão no mesmo tom de voz.

Peter moveu-se desconfortável.

— Desculpa, mas ele me tira do sério.

— E isso torna tudo mais divertido — Clint riu antes de morder a maçã. Era viciado naquela fruta — Wade é muito doido.

— Algum de vocês conhece a Jessica Jones? — Peter mudou o rumo da conversa.

— Faço duas matérias com ela — Tarika revelou. Seu tom era mais ameno — Mas ela é meio casca grossa, nunca fala com ninguém.

— Preciso tirar pelo menos uma foto — Peter soou desanimado — Pro jornal.

— Boa sorte — Barton desejou de boca cheia.

Peter suspirou e não respondeu. Sorte era uma palavra que, definitivamente, vivia em falta no seu dicionário.

\---

Depois do almoço, Peter aproveitou o tempo vago entre duas aulas opcionais para andar pelo colégio atrás de seu novo alvo. Talvez rendesse alguma foto. Não havia muitos alunos circulando por ali aquela hora. A maioria envolvida em atividades dos clubes ou em aulas opcionais. Apenas os “nerds” como Peter Parker, com milhões de créditos acumulados, podiam se dar ao luxo de relaxar a grade curricular.

Peter debatia-se em um conflito interno, do qual talvez se arrependesse muito. As palavras de Tarika ficaram rodando em sua mente, Wade era um amigo. Inconveniente, chato, com atitudes inapropriadas, etc, etc, etc. Mas, ainda assim, um amigo.

Pegou o celular e mandou um SMS perguntando onde ele estava. A resposta demorou uma fração de segundos para vir. Ou melhor, as respostas. Parker recebeu uma chuva de mensagens recheadas de emoticons, a uma velocidade humanamente impossível de ser real! Como Wade conseguia aquilo?! Talvez da mesma maneira que conseguira colar a plaquinha na sua bunda sem que percebesse...

Em algum momento, entre os corações vermelhos, beijinhos, rostinhos corados, caretinhas e afins, Wade explicou que estivera conversando com o diretor Fury, algo relativo ao projeto da S.H.I.E.L.D.. Peter aproveitou e perguntou se Jones estava com ele. E foi necessária uma nova chuva de emoticons para Wade contar que não, sequer vira a colega. E que poderiam se encontrar depois das aulas, para Petey matar as saudades.

O garoto nem se dignou a responder. Tratou de varrer o sermão de Tarika da cabeça e tentou organizar os próximos passos. Jessica Jones não se misturava com os outros alunos, mas naquele horário deveria estar em uma das aulas? Ou não? vagar a toa era pouco efetivo. Resolveu tentar a sorte na secretaria e pedir os horários de Jones para alguma funcionária. Ele era do jornal, talvez conseguisse.

Como sempre, quis o destino que seus planos não se concretizassem. Ele atravessava a área aberta para alcançar o prédio administrativo quando viu justamente quem procurava. Jessica Jones, além de cinco ou seis estudantes que andavam por ali.

Desviou os passos sem pressa, pensando em como iria abordá-la. Foi então que percebeu que ela não estava sozinha. Havia um homem bem mais velho, do tipo sinistro, a frente dela. Peter nunca vira ninguém parecido naquela escola.

A situação tornou-se preocupante quando o desconhecido estendeu a mão e pegou a menina com firmeza pelo braço.

Peter era uma constante vitima de valentões, e geralmente não revidava. Mas era uma pessoa que não conseguia assistir calado injustiças feitas com alguém que não podia se defender. Principalmente com uma garota!

— Ei, tá tudo bem aí? — se viu perguntando para a dupla, sem que pudesse se segurar.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter era uma constante vitima de valentões, e geralmente não revidava. Mas era uma pessoa que não conseguia assistir calado injustiças feitas com alguém que não podia se defender. Principalmente com uma garota!

— Ei, tá tudo bem aí? — se viu perguntando para a dupla, sem que pudesse se segurar.

\---

Os dois protagonistas do pequeno drama voltaram sua atenção para Peter. O homem, figura sinistra com roupas pretas, soltou o braço de Jessica e fez menção de ir na direção do recém-chegado. Ela espalmou a mão em seu peito e o manteve no lugar.

— Cai fora, Killgrave.

O homem sorriu.

— Não vai escapar tão fácil, Jess — a frase soou tanto como uma ameaça quanto como despedida, pois ele partiu em seguida, ignorando Peter por completo.

— Acho que ele não deveria estar aqui, dentro da escola — o garoto assistiu enquanto o tal Killgrave se afastava, secretamente feliz por não precisar brigar com ele. Sem sombra de dúvidas perderia feio num confronto direto.

— O passado não respeita regras — Jessica voltou os olhos de íris escuras para Peter. Era um olhar selvagem e indômito, mas não assustador como pensou a princípio — Ele só te alcança, não importa o quão longe se afaste. E cobra o preço.

— Você está bem?

— Claro — ela riu de modo seco — Uma garota como eu não precisa da ajuda de um garoto como você.

A afirmação do óbvio foi um duro golpe para Peter, e ele nem tentou disfarçar. Sabia que não era capaz de muita coisa, mas levar a verdade na cara assim, sem piedade...

— Só fiz o que era certo.

Jessica balançou a cabeça e deu a impressão de que ia embora, quando Peter lembrou-se de sua tarefa.

— E-espera. Meu nome é Peter Parker, eu faço parte do jornal da escola e... e... queria saber se... — limpou a garganta tentando não soar tão patético — P-posso tirar uma foto?

A garota o olhou da cabeça aos pés, analisando-o com curiosidade. Acabou dando de ombros.

— Faça como quiser, Peter Parker. Sou Jessica, Jessica Jones. Mas é claro que já sabe disso.

Peter nem acreditou que ela aceitara! Mulheres eram mesmo menos complicadas. Feliz pela chance, tirou uma breve sequência de fotos, basicamente todas iguais já que a modelo sequer piscou.

— Obrigado! — agradeceu ao final da “sessão”.

— A gente se esbarra por aí. Ah, um conselho pra você: tome cuidado com as brigas que compra.

Peter não respondeu, ainda que tivesse uma certeza. Aquele conselho era dos que não conseguiria seguir. Ajudar alguém em apuros era uma das lutas em que sempre se envolveria.

\---

Dali foi direto para a sala do jornal, entregar as fotos para Mary Jane, que vibrou com cada uma das imagens. A veterana ficou tão feliz, que encheu Peter de elogios, que o deixaram embaraçado, porém orgulhoso. E estranhamente confuso.

Até semana passada aquele timbre de voz fazia suas pernas bambearem e o estomago derreter no meio das entranhas. Dessa vez? Nenhum sintoma foi detectado. Foi tão normal que Peter se perguntou se talvez estivesse superando a paixonite pela terceiranista, já que seu inconsciente sabia que nunca seriam mais do que bons amigos.

Com o dever cumprido, e liberado até que decidissem a pauta da semana seguinte, Peter foi para a última aula de sua grade, uma das opcionais que fazia apenas para juntar créditos. No caminho, encontrou com Tony Stark e Bruce Banner. A dupla interrompeu uma discussão acalorada apenas para intimá-lo a aparecer no clube de ciências na tarde seguinte. O prazo limite para decidir o projeto mordia-lhes a canela. Precisavam sair do impasse de qualquer jeito.

A aula de “Sociologia na Pós Modernidade” voou. O professor Henry McCoy era uma das maiores autoridades no assunto, apaixonado e dedicado pela profissão, que ministrava aquelas aulas graças as conexões do diretor Fury com uma famosa escola para Jovens Superdotados, fundada pelo renomado filósofo humanista Charles Xavier.

Sempre que saia daquelas aulas, Peter sentia que ampliara sua visão de mundo por insondáveis fronteiras. O tema riquíssimo o conquistava.

Chegava a hora de ir para casa, guardou o material que não usaria no armário, assim como a maquina fotográfica. Deu uma última olhada no celular e não se surpreendeu, quarenta e sete alertas de Wade. E uma mensagem de Harry Osborne! O amigo queria que saíssem para uma pizza naquela noite. Só um despreocupado como Harry marcaria algo em plena segunda-feira! Respondeu aceitando.

Passava pela área gramada, nas proximidades da quadra, quando notou a figura familiar sentada na grama, recostada contra o tronco de uma árvore. Desviou o caminho sem pensar duas vezes.

— Ei! Wade...? — desconfiou que o rapaz estivesse dormindo, aproveitando que o capuz cobria seu rosto, mas o outro ergueu a cabeça e sorriu.

— Baby boy! Eu pensava em você agora mesmo. Deve ser destino.

— Tá na hora de ir embora — Peter ignorou o que ouvira. Não sentiu a menor tentação em descobrir que tipo de pensamento em relação a si rondava a mente de Wade.

— É, tá na hora — ele nem se moveu — Eu só estava aproveitando a paz. Não é sempre que as vozes calam a boca...

Vozes? Claro, Wade já falara algo sobre aquilo antes, justificando o uso do plural na própria fala. Sabia tão pouco sobre aquele rapaz. Acabou suspirando e sentando-se na grama.

— Então você ouve vozes?

— O tempo todo, baby boy. A casa é bem barulhenta — e bateu com o indicador na têmpora, para deixar claro que se referia à própria cabeça.

— Os remédios não ajudam?

— Ajudam, claro. Sem eles... vish... a gente fica doidão. “Doidão” do tipo não legal.

Peter não disse mais nada. Depois de interagir com Jessica Jones não tirara conclusão sobre possíveis doenças mentais, pelo menos não a ponto de ser evidente como a esquizofrenia de Wade. Talvez o elo em comum fosse outro. Queria perguntar mais sobre o passado dele, sem entender bem de onde vinha o novo interesse. Seriam as palavras de Tarika sobre os laços de amizade? Amigos cuidam de amigos, ela deixara claro.

— Petey, esse silêncio... tá rolando um clima aqui?

— Quê? — Peter foi tirado dos pensamentos, olhando para Wade sem entender direito a pergunta.

— Clima, sacou? Musiquinha romântica de fundo, brilhinhos no ar, cupido... a porra toda. Tipo um aquecimento pra gente trocar umas bitocas.

— Tava demorando — o garoto resmungou — Com vozes ou sem vozes, você não tem jeito!

— Eu sou quem eu sou, Petey. As vozes fazem parte do delírio, mas não são o pacote completo.

— Pois os seus delírios precisam de um foco melhor. Isso aqui — apontou de si para Wade — É apenas amizade, nunca será mais do que amizade. Não é suficiente?

Com a agilidade de um gato, Wade sentou-se sobre o gramado perto o bastante para passar os braços ao redor de Peter e puxá-lo de encontro ao peito.

— O baby boy é demissexual, saquei. Não se preocupe, Petey. Posso ser bem paciente quando vale a pena — sussurrou isso próximo ao ouvido do garoto, que arrepiou-se um pouco antes de sentir cócegas pela proximidade.

— WADE!! — ele reclamou — Eu sou “demi” o quê?! Me solta!!

Wade Wilson riu sacana e, de maneira atípica, obedeceu. Ficou olhando tão intenso para Peter, que o pobre coitado sentiu o rosto esquentar. Para disfarçar, pôs-se de pé e ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

— Até amanhã — falou de mau-humor. Não esperou resposta, pegou a mochila e partiu. Wade voltou a recostar-se à arvore. O sorriso indecifrável em momento algum lhe abandonou a face.

— Vocês tinham razão — ele disse divertido para o ar — O baby boy é o parafuso que a gente nasceu sem. Só falta ele aceitar isso.


	16. Chapter 16

O lugar escolhido para o encontro foi uma pizzaria bem familiar, próxima à casa de Peter. Era longe do bairro elitista de Harry, mas o rapaz tinha uma limusine a disposição para percorrer qualquer distância.

E foi assim que ele chegou ao local, onde Peter esperava do lado de fora.

— Peter! — o cumprimento veio caloroso — Parece que faz uma vida que eu não te vejo, cara!

— Harry! — aproximou-se dele. Não negava o sentimento: tanto acontecera, Harry era como parte de um passado distante. Exceto que o “distante” se caracterizava por poucos meses...

— Até que horas pode ficar?

— Umas nove e meia no máximo. Vou encontrar com a Tia May.

— Não se preocupe — Harry tirou o celular do bolso e discou para o motorista (que ainda estava sentado na limusine estacionada a quase três passos dos garotos) dando ordens claras para que, no horário certo, buscasse a velha senhora e a levasse em casa. Não seria a primeira vez. Com certeza nem a última — Prontinho! Nada de se preocupar agora.

— Mas não posso ficar até tarde, a aula amanhã...

— Meu Deus, Peter! Você está mais “nerd” do que eu me lembrava! Relaxa, a gente não se vê faz mais de quatro semanas. Tenho um milhão de coisas pra contar! E você?

Peter acabou sorrindo. Era tanta novidade que talvez não conseguisse falar tudo.

— Tem razão.

— Seria excelente me apresentar o seu guarda-costas.

— O meu o quê?

— Esse cara aí colado no seu calcanhar... — e apontou. A expressão facial era um tanto consternada, muito provavelmente pela aparência do suposto “guarda-costas”.

Peter virou-se para ver do que Harry estava falando e deu de cara com um familiar moletom. Quase saltou de susto.

— Wade! De onde você saiu, cara? Não acredito que começou a me seguir de novo!!

— De novo? — Wade sorriu suspeito — A gente nunca parou...

— Cai fora!

Harry limpou a garganta, ganhando a atenção dos dois.

— Você seria...?

— Wade Wilson. Me chame de Wade — ele passou braço pelos ombros de Peter e o puxou para perto de si — Crush do baby boy.

— Meu crush?! Não viaja!

— Hum, Prazer em conhecer, Wade. Sou Harry Osborne. Peter, meu velho amigo, com certeza você tem muito o que me atualizar — então virou-se para Wade — Quer comer pizza com a gente? Vou adorar conhecer o boy magia do meu melhor amigo...

— HARRY!

— A gente prefere tacos, mas pizza tá bom!

— Traidor — Peter fuzilou Harry com o olhar e se deixou levar para dentro da pizzaria, tentando ignorar a risada divertida de seu suposto melhor amigo.

Por sorte era cedo ainda, foi fácil encontrar uma mesa vazia. Indiferente ao fato de ser segunda-feira, a cidade de New York era uma loucura. Nem sempre se conseguia vaga (nem em um restaurante familiar) sem alguma espera.

Uma garçonete anotou os pedidos e os deixou a vontade para que conversassem.

— Muito bem, boy magia — Harry recostou-se contra a cadeira e cruzou os braços, semicerrando os olhos com desconfiança — Conte-me todos os detalhes sórdidos dessa relação, Peter Parker. Não ouse esconder nada.

O garoto respirou fundo, tomando fôlego. Seria um longo monologo, todavia obedeceu. Contou como recebeu a tarefa de fotografar os alunos problema transferidos pro colégio, e a consequência de ter se aproximado de Wade. Falava enquanto afastava a mão do rapaz sentado ao seu lado, que arrumava qualquer desculpa para tocá-lo. A primeira rodada de pizza veio, momento em que pararam para comer e beber algum refrigerante.

Contou sobre o clube de ciências, os Avengers e os almoços em que não estava mais sozinho. Por fim, contou sobre a festa a lá “nerds”, o primeiro porre e consequente ressaca. E o dia seguinte. Quando terminou, a segunda rodada de pizza já ia pela metade.

— E é isso — Peter deu um grande gole na coca-cola — Toda a história sórdida.

— Caralho, meu amigo... — Harry não sabia o que dizer diante de tudo o que ouvira — É assim que você se vira sem a gente por perto?

— Podia ser pior — ele resmungou.

— Petey, tem um pouco de molho na sua bochecha — Wade avisou — Pode deixar que a gente limpa...

O rapaz não gostou nada do tom de voz usado na oferta, fez menção de pegar um guardanapo, mas Wade segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e o puxou para perto, ficando óbvio que pretendia lamber-lhe o rosto.

— WADE! Não... ouse... — ele começou a debater-se tentando livrar-se antes que o pior acontecesse. Harry pegou a latinha de coca e sugou pelo canudinho, olhando a cena com o interesse de quem vê uma premiere no cinema. E naquele puxa-foge-agarra-escapa, quando Peter deu por si estava quase sentado no colo de Wade, sendo lambido que nem um filhote de gato, enquanto não apenas Harry, mas quase metade da pizzaria assistia a cena.

— Prontinho, baby boy. Sua pele ficou polidinha.

Peter cobriu os olhos com a mão, muito ciente de que corava até as orelhas, sem que pudesse evitar.

— Minha vida é uma fanfic — ele disse baixinho — É a única explicação pro que tem acontecido. Ou isso ou Deus me odeia muito.

— Relaxa, Petey a gente só tava te marcando com meu cheiro — Wade disse antes de olhar atravessado para Harry. O capuz do moletom não permitia uma visão completa de seu rosto, mas havia algo ali que tornava clara a mensagem.

— Não tenho intenção nenhuma com o seu “boy magia”, a não ser amizade — Osborne declarou — Mas sou do tipo que não gosta de ver seus amigos em situações que os faça sofrer. Capice?

— Cara, gostamos de você. Tá aprovado com o novíssimo e recém-lançado “Selo Wade Para Amigos do Baby Boy” — e fez o sinal de “joia” com o polegar.

— E você, Harry? Quais são as novidades? — Peter mudou o assunto, antes que Wade dissesse mais gracinhas. Esperou a resposta enquanto pegava um guardanapo de papel para passar no rosto, temendo estar todo babado.

— Nada que se compare as suas! O colégio é muito chato, cheio de regras. Tem regras até para as regras! Não tem ninguém que valha a pena chamar de ‘amigo’.

— E as suas notas melhoraram? SOSSEGA, WADE!! — Peter empurrou a mão do rapaz, que queria enfiar-lhe um pedaço de pizza na boca.

— Vocês são uma figura! E as minhas notas estão medianas, desse jeito nunca vou entrar no MTI como meu pai tá esperando.

— É só se dedicar mais — Peter agora se esquivava do canudinho da latinha de Wade, todavia acabou desistindo e aceitando um gole. Imediatamente, Wade imitou o gesto, sugando o resto do refrigerante.

— Acabamos de ganhar um beijo indireto — ele piscou para Peter.

— Santo Deus, Wade!!

Harry apenas riu:

— Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes.

— De jeito nenhum!

— Já tá marcado!

Peter e Wade responderam ao mesmo tempo, ambos soando meio desesperados. Por motivos bem diferentes, claro.

— Cara, tem certeza que não tá rolando nada entre vocês? — Harry não resistiu. Tinha presenciado seu amigo ser acariciado, abraçado, afofado, bajulado e lambido; sem que Parker tentasse a sério cortar qualquer tipo de contato físico. Ele esperneava, esperneava, mas continuava ali, ao lado do doido do moletom.

— Com certeza não.

— A gente tá se pegando pra valer — Wade puxou Peter de encontro ao peito — Trocando nudes na madrugada e toda essa baboseira romântica pra criar um clima, falta pouco pro Cherry Boy liberar a entrada do estádio e mudar de status.

— Cala a boca, Wade. Não leva a sério, Harry. Deve ser hora de aumentar a dose de medicação...

— Não precisa se preocupar com a gente, Petey. Enquanto as vozes não me mandarem queimar alguém ou arrancar os olhos de alguém com os dedos e fazer a pessoa engolir ou cortar o pinto de alguém só pra enfiar no rabo dele, tamo de boa.

Terminou a frase ganhando olhares arregalados tanto de Harry quanto de Peter. Adorando tanta atenção, Wade Wilson cruzou as mãos atrás do capuz, na altura da nuca.

— É como dizem por aí. Iorolei iorolei iorolei ji ju.


	17. Chapter 17

Educação Física era a pior aula na opinião de Peter Parker. Na sua escala de sofrimento, encaixava no nível “Tortura Medieval Feita Por Carrascos Expert”. E o treinador Heimdall era o pior tipo de sádico dos esportes. Ele se posicionava no canto do ginásio e ditava as ordens, observando os alunos cumpri-las sem reclamar (em voz alta).

Naquele trimestre trabalhavam ginástica olímpica. Praticar nos aparelhos, como dito no parágrafo acima: tortura medieval.

Eram nesses momentos que Peter queria ser como o Flash. Não o idiota que vivia pegando no seu pé, mas o The Flash ficcional da DC, o cara que era um nerd bom em ciências no dia a dia, que vestia um uniforme e saia para combater o crime com seus poderes sobrenaturais.

Peter Parker queria tanto ser um super-herói...

Mas a vida não era um conto de fadas, ele não tinha mais capacidade de ser algum tipo de herói do que a média populacional. Na verdade, sua capacidade não permitia nem terminar a série de exercícios sem sentir-se exausto.

Para os casos perdidos como ele, o treinador tinha um presentinho de fim de aula: cinquenta voltas ao redor da quadra, para compensar a falta de empenho. E lá estava Peter e mais três fracassados, ou melhor, alunos intelectuais, rodando pelo ginásio para cumprir a meta.

A única diferença, claro, é que Peter era o único com torcida organizada, já que Wade estava na porta do ginásio, fazendo uma versão beat-box personalizada de “Eye of the Tiger”, com ocasionais “Dá seu show, baby boy”, apenas para incentivá-lo. Seria engraçado, muito. Se a torcida fosse direcionada a outra pessoa. E, por alguma razão inimaginável, o treinador não expulsara o terceiranista da quadra.

De uma forma bem bizarra a ação de Wade serviu mesmo para incentivar Peter, porque a vontade de acabar com o vexame foi tanta que lhe deu forças para terminar o percurso todo, coisa que dificilmente acontecia.

— Mandou bem Petey!! — o rapaz atreveu-se a entrar na quadra quando o treinador liberou os poucos retardatários que ainda restavam ali.

— Você não tem aula?! 

— Fomos dispensados para uma sessão com a Conselheira da Escola.

— Ah... aconteceu alguma coisa? — não pôde deixar de se preocupar. Afinal, Wade sofria de esquizofrenia.

— Nada, baby boy. As vozes cismaram de conversar em francês e eu não entendo porra nenhuma. Isso me deixa muito puto.

— F-francês?!

Wade fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão.

— Uma vez elas ficaram uma semana falando em mandarim. Quer aprender como se diz “me fode” em Chinês?

— Não. Não mesmo. O que veio fazer aqui?

— Torcer por você, claro! — e deu um passo para tentar abraçar Peter, mas o garoto previu o movimento e escapou.

— Nem pense nisso! Tô melado de suor!

— Hehehe, nossa vontade é te melar de outra coisa.

Peter bufou e não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Foi até a arquibancada pegar a mochila e dali rumou para o vestiário, com Wade Wilson colado em seus calcanhares.

Como sempre, ao chegar no espaço dos chuveiros, encontrou os boxes todos vazios, com exceção de um onde o chuveiro estava aberto, com certeza outro nerd retardatário. A maioria dos alunos terminava a aula e passava por ali rapidamente. Somente os mais lentos para executar os exercícios restavam depois.

O garotou pegou o sabonete e a toalha no pequeno armário individual e rumou para um dos boxes. Para sua irritação (mas não completa surpresa, convenhamos), logo viu que Wade pretendia entrar com ele debaixo do chuveiro! Numa impressionante demonstração de agilidade, Peter bateu a porta e impediu que ele conseguisse realizar a intenção. Wade teve que ser ainda mais veloz para evitar que a porta lhe acertasse o nariz.

— Que perigo, baby boy!!

Peter sentia-se tão irritado que sequer respondeu. Concentrou-se em tomar o banho rápido, porque ainda precisava encontrar-se com Tony e Bruce na sala do clube de ciências, para dar um rumo ao bendito projeto interdisciplinar.

\---

Quando Peter e Wade chegaram ao laboratório, encontraram Tony e Bruce no cenário mais familiar possível: discutindo.

— ... porque a concentração de carbono e macronutrientes está fora dos padrões, Robert. Não estamos falando de Molibdênio ou Boro! Isso não entra na sua cabeça dura?

— Aí que está o desafio, Anthony. Adubação Foliar!!

— Ah, claro. Palmas pro senhor gênio, só que não.

— O-olá — Peter limpou a garganta e chamou a atenção dos garotos.

— Filhote e o Miolo Mole! Meus gêmeos siameses preferidos — Tony cumprimentou — Que bom que chegou, estou cansado de ser a pessoa de bom senso dentro dessa sala. Não se sinta incluído na última afirmação, Wade.

Parker sorriu e Bruce girou os olhos. Wade inclinou-se um pouco pra frente e deu uma cafungada no cabelo de Peter. Era a ducentésima vez que fazia aquilo do vestiário até ali, porque, obviamente, o cheiro de baby boy e sabonete era delicioso. Ou melhor, délicieux.

— Olá, Peter. Olá Wade — Bruce foi mais comedido na saudação.

— Então não chegaram a um consenso... — Peter colocou a mochila sobre uma bancada vazia e sentou-se em um dos banquinhos.

— Os fertilizantes...

— Pare, Banner. Se falar essa palavra outra vez, não respondo por mim.

— Fertilizante tipo bosta? — Wade perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Peter. Ia dar outra cheirada no cabelo castanho, mas o garoto espalmou a mão sobre o rosto dele e o afastou.

— Não! Não estou falando de esterco — a voz de Banner veio desanimada — Tony quer colocar propulsores no Max Steel! Isso não vai tirar uma boa nota.

Peter riu.

— Por isso não apresentaram nada no ano passado? Não chegaram a um acordo? — Bruce e Tony se entreolharam, o garoto explicou: — Eu fiz o Junior em outro colégio no ano passado, mas vim aqui durante a feira de ciências para ver os projetos.

Escondeu que fora especificamente para ver o que o jovem gênio Stark inventara. A feira de ciências era um acontecimento importante. Ficara decepcionado ao visitar a escola e não encontrar seu ídolo entre os expositores.

— Não. Não foi por isso — Tony respondeu sem humor em sua voz — Ano passado eu tive um problema de saúde e o Bruce... sofreu umas complicações...

— Fiquei de suspensão — Bruce tirou os óculos e os limpou na barra da blusa — Porque briguei com uns alunos do terceiro ano. Eles deram uma surra no Tony que o mandou para o hospital.

O queixo de Peter despencou e quase alcançou o chão. Nunca ia passar pela sua cabeça que Bruce Banner, aquele nerd franzino, fosse capaz de entrar em uma briga contra alunos mais velhos.

— Foi assim que nasceu o nome do nosso grupo e o nosso lema, jovem Parker. Avengers se protegem e, se for preciso, se vingam. Porque é o que amigos fazem. E vocês são do grupo agora. Entendem isso? Que podem contar com a gente? E que nós podemos contar com você e com Wade?

Peter gostou de ouvir aquilo, de saber que fazia parte de algo especial e que podia retribuir à altura. Mas e Wade? Será que ele também compreendia? Virou-se no banco para sondar a expressão de Wade, todavia o fez justamente quando o outro inclinava-se para cheirar os seus cabelos, os olhos semicerrados pelo prazer de sentir o aroma que instigava seus instintos. Mesmo sombreados pelo capuz, Peter notou o tom muito claro daquelas íris.

E os lábios se esbarraram...


	18. Chapter 18

Peter gostou de ouvir aquilo, de saber que fazia parte de algo especial e que podia retribuir à altura. Mas e Wade? Será que ele também compreendia? Virou-se no banco para sondar a expressão de Wade, todavia o fez justamente quando o outro inclinava-se para cheirar os seus cabelos, os olhos de um azul muito claro semi-cerrados pelo prazer de sentir o aroma que instigava seus instintos.

E os lábios se esbarraram...

\---

Três segundos. Três longos segundos que comprovaram a infalibilidade da Teoria de Albert Einstein. Esse foi o tempo que Peter demorou para registrar o que estava acontecendo ali. E antes que Wade completasse o ato de segurá-lo pela nuca, o garoto saltou do banquinho e grudou na bancada, como uma aranha grudaria na teia.

— WADE!!! — sabia que o roçar de lábios (nunca chamaria aquilo de beijo, nunca) não fora proposital, mas não evitou recriminar o outro, assim como não pôde evitar o rosto de esquentar enquanto corava.

Para Wade, foi a conquista do Super Bowl. Por pouco os três não tiveram a impressão de que sairiam fogos-de-artificio da cabeça dele. Ao invés disso, ele esticou os braços e uniu as mãos no alto para sair dando uns passos bailarinescos pela sala.

— Baby boy beijou a gente! Lero, lero, lero! Baby boy beijou a gente!!

Peter ficou tão indignado, que não conseguiu responder. Tony e Bruce acompanhavam a cena com interesse.

— Alguma teoria, Bruce?

— Não me arrisco, Tony.

— Se nosso projeto fosse de Humanas a gente podia expor esses dois. Seria um sucesso.

— Tenho certeza que a ONU fez leis contra isso.

— É provável.

— Melhor não.

— Bruce, o que Wade está fazendo?

— Enfiando o celular dentro da calça.

— Ele está tirando uma foto do...

— Acredito que sim, Tony.

— E agora está... enviando...?

— É o que parece...

Então o celular de Peter Parker soou o alerta de mensagem. E ele nem precisava ser um gênio pra deduzir o que recebera, coisa que os quatro eram (até Wade, pois todo louco tem sua dose de genialidade). Furioso, o garoto soltou-se da bancada, agarrou a alça da mochila e saiu da sala pisando duro. 

— Ele usa essas fotos pra bater uma pensando em mim. Só é tímido demais pra admitir — Wade falou pros dois, e não demorou mais nem um segundo para ir atrás de Peter, nem um pouco preocupado com o estado de humor dele.

— Sobre o Fertilizante... — Bruce começou a falar tão logo ficaram sozinhos.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Robert. Já disse que não faremos isso!

Aquela disputa estava longe de chegar a um acordo.

\---

Peter crescera com a sensação de que não tinha controle nenhum sobre as coisas que aconteciam em sua vida. E a sensação acabara se ampliar para um nível dantesco, com a chegada de Wade em sua vida. O cara assumira a missão de bagunçar tudo o que conseguisse.

E o limite transpassado hoje...

Não podia aceitar!!

Era um alívio não ter mais nenhuma aula naquele dia. Ia guardar o material extra no armário e retornar para a segurança do seu lar, sem Wade nem ninguém para irritá-lo.

Mas ele era Peter Parker, AKA o maior azarado do universo, e acabou encontrando-se com seu grande desafeto. Bem, a cena não foi exatamente um “encontro” casual. Flash conseguiu trombar contra Peter, apesar do corredor estar vazio aquela hora. Evidentemente aproveitando-se da distração de Peter.

Flash era um dos melhores novatos do time de Futebol Americano. Tinha pratica em barrar o avanço de jogadores com um físico muito mais avantajado do que o de Peter Parker. Foi um impacto tão forte, somado ao fator inesperado, que Peter só se deu conta do que acontecera quando sentiu as costas batendo contra o chão, até o par de óculos escapou-lhe do rosto.

— Owt! — gemeu de dor e susto.

— Olha por onde anda, idiota — Flash debochou — Da próxima vez...

Peter nunca soube o que aconteceria “da próxima vez”, pois escutou barulho de algo batendo contra o aço do armário e um grito de dor seguido de uma queda. Em dois segundos os óculos estavam sendo cuidadosamente colocados em seu rosto de novo.

— Baby boy, você não abriu a foto ainda!

— Wade...? — Peter olhou ao redor. Viu Flash Thompson meio sentado, meio deitado no chão, atordoado e com o rosto sujo do sangue que minava de seu nariz. Nem ele parecia entender o que acontecera e ficou claro graças as manchinhas vermelhas na porta de um dos armários — Wade.

— Repita comigo: “serveur chat bâtiment, Wade”. — o rapaz disse enquanto ajudava Peter a ficar de pé.

— O-o quê?

— As vozes me mandaram dizer. Espero que seja “quero sexo selvagem com você, Wade”.

— Acho que o Flash precisa de ajuda — mal percebeu que Wade passou o braço por seus ombros, numa forma de apoio e o arrastou com ele.

— A gente não gosta que mexam com as nossas coisas.

Peter nem pensou em rebater a frase. Provavelmente tudo aquilo era culpa do carma. E carma não era algo fácil de se livrar. Respirou fundo, enchendo-se com partículas de coragem que talvez flutuassem pelo ar.

— Você sabe que aquilo não foi um beijo, não sabe?

A pergunta fez o outro rir abafado.

— Claro que sei disso, Petey. Quando a gente se beijar vai ficar muito óbvio.

— A gente não vai se beijar, cara. Se liga.

— Você sentiu nojo? É isso?

A pergunta simples e direta acelerou o coração de Peter Parker. Nojo? Se ele sentira nojo daquele contato? Ficou muito claro que não, e compreender tal fato fez com que metade do sangue do corpo fluísse para o rosto do garoto. Wade, que o observava atentamente, era perspicaz e riu baixinho.

— Cinquenta tons de vermelho. Acabei de criar o enredo da minha próxima fic — o rapaz estava eufórico — Você já pensou que pode ser o parafuso que me falta? A gente pensa nisso o tempo todo. E quando a gente pensa nisso, não pensa em coisas ruins.

Peter não respondeu. Não podia, ainda atordoado pela rápida sequencia dos acontecimentos. Há cinco minutos estava ouvindo uma ‘história de guerra’ de Tony Stark e Bruce Banner. Agora estava sendo arrastado pra fora da escola depois de ser derrubado por Flash, (não) vê-lo lamber o armário e ter um contato (inusitado e) intimo com Wade. Mundo louco.

Saíram no pátio externo do colégio, já não havia mais ninguém por ali, talvez um ou outro aluno; a exemplo de Stark e Banner, enrolados com o projeto da escola. E Flash, sabe-se lá Deus porque.

— Precisamos conversar, e muito a sério — Peter falou, libertando-se do abraço.

— Conversar complica demais, baby boy. Deixa a vida te levar... do jeito que leva eu. Hehe.

— Já está complicado, caso não tenha percebido. Tudo chegou longe demais! E eu nem sei como paramos nesse ponto.

— Se você quer conversar, então a gente vai conversar. Que tal hoje a noite, em um restaurante italiano? Aquele lance fudido de luz de velas e som de violinos... hã, hã, hã? Que me diz? Irrecusável, não?

A pergunta veio em um tom de voz pseudo-sedutor que acabou fazendo Peter rir de leve.

— Não vou em um encontro com você, Wade. Desista.

Ele deu de ombros, ajeitando um pouco o capuz.

— Ninguém morre por tentar, não é? E se vamos discutir nossa relação, quero que todos os trunfos estejam ao meu lado.

Peter até pensou em rebater o argumento, mas havia certa razão no que ouvira. Iam, de algum jeito, discutir a relação. Só não era uma relação nos moldes que Wade desejava.

— Ontem a gente já saiu pra comer pizza com o Harry. Não posso fazer isso todas as noites. Tenho dever de casa pra por em dia — Peter coçou o queixo pensando no que deveria fazer, chegavam ao portão do colégio.

— Tudo bem. A gente aparece na sua casa hoje a noite.

— Não sei... — o garoto não tinha muita certeza se era uma boa ideia passar seu endereço para o stalker esquizofrênico.

— O seu bairro não fica assim tão longe do meu. Rapidinho a gente chega lá.

— Você sabe onde eu moro?

— Claro, baby boy. Descobri quando me deu o número de seu celular — ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Mais um golpe da realidade que deixou Peter sem ação. Contudo, já levara tantos desde que conhecera Wade... Nem devia se surpreender mais. Como era a frase mesmo...? Deixa a vida te levar...?

— Você venceu, Wade. Te espero as oito horas.

— Quer que a gente leve alguma coisa? Refrigerante? Tacos? Uma torta?

— Não precisa.

— Camisinhas?

— WADE!

— Ué... vai que cola?


	19. Chapter 19

Pois os planos de Peter de fazer o dever de casa foram todos por água abaixo, já que não conseguiu se concentrar em nenhum dos exercícios. Estava ansioso para que Wade Wilson chegasse logo e pudessem resolver aquela situação. Secretamente implorava que ele não fizesse nada muito estranho na frente da tia May, todavia já era esperar demais da situação.

Passava um pouco das oito horas quando Peter desistiu de fingir que estudava alguma coisa e espreguiçou-se todo, tentando relaxar o corpo. E quase caiu da cadeira ao notar Wade apoiado na janela do seu quarto, olhando para ele da mesma forma que Hannibal Lecter olhava para a sua refeição.

— CARA! O que você tá fazendo aí?

— Viemos conversar, você convidou. Não se lembra?

— Por que não bateu na porta ao invés de... espera... você já fez isso antes?! — teria Wade vindo espiar seu quarto sem que se desse conta da presença dele?

O outro inclinou a cabeça, fazendo o rosto por baixo do capuz ganhar contornos mais sombrios.

— Claro que não, baby boy. Nunca faríamos isso... — era uma mentira tão descarada que ultrapassava qualquer nível de cara de pau com o qual Wade agira até então — Podemos entrar?

— Pela porta!

— Ah, não entrar na casa... entrar em outro lugar.

— Pela. Porta. Agora. Antes. Que. Eu. Mude. De. Ideia.

— Ui, baby boy in rage mode. A gente adora também. Captamos a mensagem, indo para a porta!!

E a figura desapareceu da janela antes que Peter pudesse dizer algo. Sem opção, saiu do quarto para receber seu visitante.

— Seu amiguinho chegou, Peter? — ouviu tia May perguntar da cozinha. Um cheiro bom de comida se espalhava pelo ar.

— Chegou sim! — ao abrir a porta, lançou um olhar de advertência para Wade — Se comporte.

— Prometo.

Só então o garoto afastou-se para o lado e permitiu que seu visitante entrasse.

— Então você é Wade Wilson? — tia May, que não resistira a curiosidade, perguntou parada na passagem entre os cômodos, secando as mãos no avental — Prazer em conhecê-lo.

— O prazer é todo nosso! — Wade devolveu o cumprimento animadinho. Peter não alertara tia May sobre a aparência ou a esquizofrenia, a velha mulher tinha anos e anos trabalhando em um hospital. Sabia como agir de forma adequada nas mais adversas situações. Diante da recepção calorosa, Wade fez o de sempre, puxou Peter para si, grudando-o contra o peito — A gente veio pedir a mão do baby boy em casamento. Se puder dar a benção pra gente pular pros “finalmente”... owt!

Terminou gemendo com o beliscão dolorido que levou na lateral do corpo.

— O Wade é muito brincalhão, tia May. Não leve a sério.

— Claro, Peter — ela soou divertida — Quando o jantar estiver pronto chamo vocês, crianças.

— Obrigado, tia May! Vem comigo, Wade.

Os dois subiram para o quarto, onde Peter ofereceu a cadeira da escrivaninha para Wade sentar-se, mas ele preferiu acomodar-se no chão sobre o carpete felpudo, enquanto Peter sentava-se na cama.

— Seu quarto é tão arrumadinho — Wade falou olhando em volta — O nosso é uma bagunça.

Peter não disse nada. Agora que ia começar a conversa, não sabia bem como fazer. No calor do momento viera a intenção de por limites claros naquela amizade distorcida. Agora que se acalmara, as palavras pareciam ter fugido da sua cabeça.

Vendo o dilema de Peter, Wade sorriu de um jeito muito mais afável do que seria possível imaginar para alguém que se comportava de modo tão imprevisível, e puxou o capuz, expondo-se como raramente fazia na presença de outras pessoas.

— Ajuda? — ele perguntou.

— Não entendi — Peter respondeu com sinceridade.

— Não precisa pegar leve com a gente, baby boy. Já tamo blindado. Não é fácil pra ninguém lidar com a esquizofrenia. Talvez isso — apontou para o próprio rosto — te ajude a nos chutar da sua vida.

— Eu não te chamei aqui pra te chutar da minha vida — Peter respirou fundo. E falava a verdade, ele não era esse tipo de pessoa, que fugia dos problemas — Mas a gente tem que conversar e esclarecer as coisas. Você tem que parar de ficar me abraçando, mandando fotos pornográficas. É constrangedor!

— Não posso prometer isso. Você está o tempo todo na minha cabeça, junto com as vozes. Desde que te conhecemos, os impulsos não são como eram antes. Você mudou o jogo.

— Eu... eu não sei se quero ter essa responsabilidade, Wade. 

— Você não decide isso. Nem eu. Apenas aconteceu. Os remédios ajudam a controlar a compulsão que as vozes gritam na minha mente, os remédios me mantêm na linha — o rapaz puxou o capuz e se cobriu — Com você a compulsão é outra, a obsessão é outra.

E deixou-se cair no carpete, cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca. Peter observou a figura no chão do seu quarto por alguns segundos. Conhecia tão pouco daquele cara.

— Por que você entrou no projeto da S.H.I.E.L.D.? — perguntou de repente. E emendou: — Sem mentiras!

— A gente era de um grupo chamado “Mercenários”. Era um bagulho fudido de tão doido, tipo ganhar uma grana pra bater nos outros. Eu tinha até um codinome, “Deadpool”. Um dia, deu ruim pra caralho. Alguém morreu, eu e mais dois caras fomos presos. Passagem direta para uma instituição mental. Seria o fim da história se algum mané da SHIELD não tivesse batido na porta e feito uma oferta. Mostrar que a gente tem solução e depois... direto pra lista de funcionários. E é isso.

— Você matou alguém? — Peter perguntou fraco.

— Não, mas a gente tava lá. Não muda a porra do resultado que fudeu com tudo. E é contra esses pensamentos que eu tenho lutado a minha vida toda. “Mate”, “machuque”, “destrua”. Cada segundo do dia e da noite é um campo de guerra aqui — apontou a cabeça, ainda que Peter não pudesse ver da posição em que estava — Apesar da esquizofrenia eu sei que machucar outras pessoas é errado. Mas... as vozes são muito altas. Foda é que as vezes parece tão mais fácil deixá-las vencer.

— Wade...

— Aí conhecemos você e tudo mudou. Não sei porque. Vai ver que nem tem caralho de razão pra isso... agora as vozes dizem coisas como “abraça”, “cuida”, “protege”, “fode”, mas esse último é tipo sexo gostosinho — um risadinha suspeita escapou — E eu não sei lidar com essa porra toda. É um caralho no rabo. Metáfora sugestiva sem segundas intenções. Hum... ou talvez não.

Emoção como raramente sentia apertou a garganta de Peter. Por um segundo ele sentiu rancor. Mas não contra Wade Wilson, o sentimento era voltado contra si mesmo. Pois ele vivia devorando histórias em quadrinhos, e devaneando que era como Barry Allen, que se metia em um uniforme maneiro e salvava o mundo todo no final de semana. Como podia sonhar em salvar o universo se era incapaz de ajudar uma única pessoa?

Talvez nem Wade se desse conta, mas Peter finalmente enxergou o pedido de socorro que havia por traz do comportamento inusitado. Um jeito muito Wade de se manter fora de encrenca.

— Cara, alguma chance de parar de ficar me abraçando por aí?

— Nenhuma — a resposta veio rápida como um raio.

— E acabar com as piadinhas pornográficas?

— Não são piadas, são convites sinceros para noites e mais noites de sexo. E alguns dias também — ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos, ficando meio sentado, meio deitado.

— Mas nada de me lamber de novo!

— Sem chance, baby boy! Você é uma delicia — a resposta fez Peter girar os olhos.

— Fotos de órgãos genitais estão proibidas!

— A gente não promete nada... — o rapaz sentou-se direito.

— Só saio perdendo nesse acordo! — acabou rindo um pouco. Tensão da qual nem se apercebera começou a se dissipar.

— Best friends forever? — Wade esticou o braço e aguardou.

Peter Parker olhou para a mão que lhe era estendida e a amizade que lhe era oferecida. Convívio fácil? Nem pensar. Deixar de passar vergonha em público? Duvidava pra valer. Contudo, era material assim que solidificava a amizade, não? Não fora fácil com Harry Osborne, o boyzinho esnobe do colégio. Nem com Gwen Stacy, a líder de torcida adulada por todos os populares.

Mas se Bruce Banner sobrevivia ao ego dantesco de Tony Stark, então Peter Parker encarava o desafio “Wilson” também.

— Amigos — sentou-se na beira da cama e aceitou o aperto de mão. Momento que Wade aproveitou para puxá-lo. Peter acabou caindo sobre o outro, ambos se esparramando no carpete — Ei!

— Bem vindo ao ninho, baby boy — Wade falou para em seguida dar uma mordida de leve na bochecha de Peter e ir deslizando os lábios com a clara intenção de beijá-lo. Só não concluiu a ação porque Parker foi rápido em segurar-lhe o nariz e torcer sem sinal de piedade, a ponto de juntar pequenas lagrimas nos olhos azuis.

— Nem pense nisso! E... por tudo o que é sagrado, cara. Isso ai embaixo é uma ereção?!

— Ops.

— WADE!!


	20. Chapter 20

— O jantar de ontem foi épico, não foi? Não vemos a hora de repetir a dose! — Wade Wilson disse quando Peter Parker sentou-se ao lado dele no ônibus — Bom dia, baby boy.

— Bom dia, Wade — o garoto respondeu de mau humor. Os cochichos que se espalharam pelo ônibus o fizeram respirar fundo. Aparentemente um dos nerds notórios do colégio convivendo com o aluno-problema doido ainda era assunto pra fofoca.

— Não acredito que a autora cortou a cena do jantar — Wade soou manhoso, enquanto grudava no braço de Peter e esfregava o rosto que nem um gato querendo atenção do dono.

— Eu faria o mesmo — a resposta veio ácida. Esperar um comportamento socialmente aceito do outro era querer muito.

— Mas foi legendário! A parte em que...

— Não. Me. Lembre.

— Okay, baby boy. Todo mundo tem um preço... vou descobrir como comprar a autora e fazer a cena do jantar vir a público. Será um escândalo que o JJ iria adorar!

— Quem? — Peter não entendeu aquela frase.

— Referências, Peter Rogers. Você não pegou a dica, mas nossos leitores vão capitar. Relaxa.

Peter preferiu seguir o conselho e nem tentar adivinhar quem seria “JJ” ou “Rogers”. 'Lógica' e 'sentido' eram palavras que não existiam no dicionário “Wilson”. Apenas permitiu que Wade continuasse grudado em seu braço, quase ronronando de felicidade.

Chegar ao colégio era como adentrar o tapete vermelho do Oscar sendo o indicado preferido da noite. Chamavam a atenção de todos os outros alunos! Claro, eram a fofoca do momento.

Wade só soltou do braço de Peter quando atravessavam o corredor e encontraram com um dos inspetores de alunos.

— Bom dia, senhores — Cage, um negro alto e forte, cumprimentou — Wade, o diretor quer falar com você. Temos uma queixa.

Peter logo intuiu que era obra de Flash, pela tarde anterior. Fez menção de se meter no assunto, todavia Wade bagunçou o seu cabelo.

— Boa aula. A gente resolve isso — garantiu virando-se para seguir Cage, porém parou um instante — Petey, já pensei nas nossas palavras de segurança. As suas podem ser “mais rápido, Wade” e as minhas serão “que apertadinho...”

— QUÊ?! — o pobre garoto engasgou, enquanto os outros alunos circulando no corredor tinham crises de riso. Pelo calorão que sentiu no rosto teve certeza que corava até as orelhas.

— A noite a gente te explica direitinho, Cherry Boy — então virou-se para Cage, que acompanhava tudo com ar de desgosto e ‘cochichou’ tão baixo que todo mundo ao redor ouviu: — Eita lacre difícil de tirar, se tiver umas dicas pra me passar...

— Não tenho, senhor Wilson — a resposta foi igualmente bem audível.

\---

A manhã passou tão rápida que quando Peter percebeu já era hora do almoço. Durante o período, recebera SMS o suficiente de Wade para imaginar que ele estava muito bem, obrigado.

Durante a troca de salas encontrou-se com Flash Thompson apenas uma vez. O rapaz estava com o nariz um tanto inchado e a pele escurecida. Não se aproximou de Peter, embora o olhar agressivo lançasse juras de vingança na direção do garoto.

Na hora do almoço, foi sentar-se na mesa em que já estavam Tony, Clint, Niat e Loki. Nem tentou impedir Barton de roubar sua maçã. Aquele cara tinha uma paixão irrefreável pela fruta, era imparável.

— Olá, jovem Parker! — Tony cumprimentou — Como seu dia terminou ontem? As fofocas dizem que Wade deu uma surra no Thompson.

Peter respirou fundo, ganhou tempo mexendo na comida com o garfo.

— Wade não deu uma surra nele, não vi a cena direito, acho que a cara do Flash trocou um beijo com a porta do armário. Mas o diretor mandou chamá-lo logo na entrada.

— Fez um estrago — Niat ergueu as sobrancelhas, sua expressão era afável, como se tentasse transmitir apoio a Peter. Ela, assim como os outros Avengers, sabia bem a dureza de estar na mira dos valentões do colégio.

— Caras assim te seguem pela vida inteira, não tem como fugir — Loki cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, já terminara de comer — Fandral está na mesma faculdade que Thor, aterrorizando os calouros da fraternidade como se ainda estivesse no Senior.

— Ei, e o grandão? — Tony indagou — Se recuperou bem da ressaca?

— Mais ou menos — a resposta veio junto com uma risadinha maldosa — Nem o Thor escapou e ficou de molho no domingo.

— Saudades do grupo todo reunido — Clint observou a maçã em suas mãos, de modo pensativo — Vamos no shopping esse final de semana?

— Por mim tudo bem — Tony concordou e foi imitado pelos demais, a ideia era boa. Mais dois membros do grupo se aproximaram — Ah, Bruce, Natasha sentem-se! Clint usou o cérebro, combinamos de ir ao shopping. Desmarquem tudo da agenda.

— Eu não tinha nada marcado — a ruiva sentou-se ao lado do namorado. Bruce acomodou-se de frente para o casal, ao lado de Tony, olhando-o com acusação.

— A gente só vai ao shopping se sair acordo sobre o projeto — e ele falou muito sério.

— E lá vamos nós de novo — Niat apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesa e descansou o queixo na mão espalmada.

Tony bufou.

— Se falar a palavra com “F” eu juro que te faço engolir esse prato, Robert.

— Pois é melhor do que engolir o seu ego, Anthony.

Peter reclinou-se para o lado de Clint:

— Eles são sempre assim?

— “Sexto sentido” — o garoto respondeu com a boca cheia de maçã.

— O que?

— “All the time” — Natasha explicou.

Então Peter Parker respirou fundo. Ele também era parte do clube de ciências, naquela menos de uma semana em que entrara, não vira avanço algum nos planos do projeto. Fato que, muito provavelmente, espantara os outros alunos interessados em ciências.

— Caras, a solução é muito óbvia. Você quer trabalhar com matéria a nível molecular. E você quer um projeto mecânico. Juntem as ideias e façam um Max Steel que espalhe esterco na plantação.

— Já existe algo assim, jovem Peter. Com aviões, na aviação agrícola — Stark desdenhou.

— Pois eu aposto que você projeta algo mais eficiente. Para aproveitar melhor o fertilizante fólico que o Bruce planeja fazer.

Stark analisou a frase por alguns segundos.

—... claro — ficou obvio para todos que Peter fisgara Tony pelo ego — Claro que tudo o que eu projetar é melhor do que o que já existe. Isso pode funcionar, de fato. O que acha, Bruce?

— Por mim tudo bem — o garoto deu de ombros. Geralmente o amigo vencia pelo cansaço e o fazia desistir de qualquer plano. Aquela era praticamente a sua primeira meia vitória desde que a amizade começara — Vamos fazer isso!

— Filhote, não pense que não vi o que fez — Tony apontou para Peter — Te perdoo desde que continue o ótimo trabalho de reconhecer meus méritos.

Os outros adolescentes riram por alguns segundos, apenas para se dar conta de que o refeitório silenciava gradativamente. Era Wade Wilson que caminhava cabisbaixo em direção a mesa dos Avengers. Em silencio, ele parou ao lado de Peter.

— O que houve...? — o garoto soou preocupado. Algo grave acontecera, para abater-lhe o animo de tal forma.

A resposta do rapaz foi inclinar-se e pegar Peter nos braços, que de tão chocado ficou, não teve nem reação. Em seguida, Wade sentou-se no lugar em que ele estivera até então e acomodou Peter no próprio colo, abraçando-o.

Os outros apenas acompanhavam a cena, até que Tony Stark não resistiu a curiosidade.

— O Fury pegou pesado, Miolo Mole?

Respirando fundo, Wade respondeu:

— O diretor deu um sermão tão foda na gente que o meu pinto congelou de medo. Esquenta direitinho, baby boy... — a voz veio fraquinha, como se fosse uma vitima indefesa.

Peter engoliu a vontade de grudar no pescoço de Wade e só soltar quando ele ficasse roxo. Ao invés disso, juntou os cacos da sua dignidade, levantou-se escapando dos braços que o aprisionavam e foi sentar-se no banquinho vazio logo ao lado.

O falatório voltou ao refeitório com força total. Só conseguiu pensar em como Wade estava errado. A vida deles não era uma fanfic, era um show dos horrores e Peter Parker era a atração principal.

Pelo menos era assim que se sentia naquela doida forma de amizade. Mas um dia... um dia colheria os frutos de sua boa ação. Só torcia pra não estar senil quando tal acontecesse!


	21. Chapter 21

No fim das contas, Wade ganhou mais do que um sermão “congelante”. Como castigo por ter saido da linha, pegou detenção pelo resto da semana. Uma punição pesada se fosse para outro aluno, mas o diretor Fury conhecia o passado do rapaz e as regras do projeto com a SHIELD eram claras. Nenhum deslize seria tolerado, afinal, eles faziam um investimento a longo prazo.

Por isso, Peter acabou os dias restantes sem a companhia de Wade. E era tão... silencioso! Com seu jeito imprevisível, inconveniente e invasivo, marcara a vida de Parker, e jamais pensaria isso, que sentiria falta do amigo tagarela.

Se conheciam a cerca de menos de um mês e, de repente, parecia que Wade estivera ao seu lado a vida inteira. A compreensão equivaleu a um golpe da realidade.

Realidade que golpeou Tony Stark e Bruce Banner também, evidentemente. Eles estudavam em uma escola pública, que tinha grandes restrições de materiais. Não conseguiram nem metade do que seria necessário para concretizar os planos de Bruce, muito menos os de Tony.

Eles até procuraram o diretor, pois a família Stark podia bancar o projeto tranquilamente. Mas Fury foi irredutível. Não aceitariam nenhum material que não fosse aprovado pelo Conselho de Escola.

Voltaram ao ponto de partida, precisando decidir-se o que apresentariam pro trabalho interdisciplinar.

Nesse ínterim, Peter conheceu Danny Rand, o garoto do primeiro ano mais zen que existia no mundo. E Ava Ayala, ao contrario de Danny, extremamente estressada e impaciente com tudo. Ambos eram integrantes do Clube de Ciências, embora passassem pouco tempo no laboratório, já que os veteranos desperdiçavam tanto tempo brigando.

Com a semana chegando ao seu fim, Peter foi chamado ao jornal do colégio. A matéria sobre Jessica Jones não alcançara o impacto que Mary Jane imaginara, pois a fofoca do momento era Wadeker (ou alguma palavra semelhante, Peter perdeu o interesse quando descobriu que era o nome que tinham dado ao “ship” que fazia com Wade, ou melhor, que não fazia).

Pois o garoto não pensou duas vezes em acabar com qualquer esperança de que ele e Wade fossem capa do jornal. Mostrou-se irredutível nesse ponto.

Terminar a conturbada semana foi, sem sombra de dúvidas, um grande alivio. Só menor comparado ao prazer de chegar em casa, na sexta-feira em que Tia May estava de folga, e ser abraçado pelo cheirinho delicioso de comida sendo feita.

— Tia May, cheguei!! — foi dizendo assim que entrou na sala.

— Como foi seu dia, Peter? — a velha mulher apareceu na passagem dos cômodos.

— O de sempre. E o seu dia?

— Nem me pergunte. Houve um acidente terrível na Terceira Avenida, alguns feridos foram levados para o hospital onde eu trabalho, mas não se preocupe. Nenhum deles corre risco de vida.

— A senhora deve estar exausta! Quer ajuda com o jantar?

— Não precisa. Vá se lavar e fazer os deveres. Quando estiver tudo pronto eu te chamo.

O garoto obedeceu sem reclamar. Passou no quarto para deixar a mochila e a câmera fotográfica. Pegou uma troca de roupa limpa, calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa velha do Batman. Peter realmente admirava os heróis da DC...

Tomou um banho mais longo do que planejava. A água quente e agradável bateu no corpo e relaxou um bocado. Nem se dera conta do quão cansado estava! E precisava dar conta da lição de casa, para poder ir ao shopping despreocupado no sábado. Queria aproveitar ao máximo!

Com o forte pensamento de acabar os exercícios o quanto antes, sentou-se na escrivaninha e debruçou-se sobre os livros. A ponta do lápis desfilava pelas paginas do caderno como uma espada afiada.

E foi em algum momento entre a mudança de Álgebra para Literatura Inglesa que seu apurado sexto sentido começou a incomodar com aquela sensação chata de estar sendo observado. O que era um absurdo, já que estava no quarto, na parte de cima da casa. Quem poderia...

Sem poder conter-se, ergueu a cabeça apenas para confirmar a intuição. Deu de cara com Wade, com os braços apoiados no batente da janela, e o queixo sobre eles. Levou um susto tão grande que quase caiu da cadeira.

— Cara! Não faça isso!!

— Desculpa, Petey. Você concentrado é tão bonitinho que a gente ficou com pena de atrapalhar.

— E quase me matou do coração! O que você quer?

— Um boquete? — insinuou com um sorriso mais do que sacana. Ganhou em troca um olhar atravessado — Zueirinha inocente. A gente tava com saudades de você.

— Sei. — Peter suspirou.

— Não sentiu minha falta nem um pouquinho...?

— Não.

— Nem hesitou! Petey mau.

A voz falsamente magoada fez Parker rir. O garoto desistiu dos exercícios e cruzou os braços sobre a escrivaninha.

— Como foi a detenção?

— Nah. Apenas outra terça-feira. Serviu pra eu aprender umas palavras novas em Frances. Je vais vous faire gémir.

— Não entendi nada — a resposta veio acompanhada de um franzir de sobrancelhas.

— Eu te mostro... — e fez menção de levantar-se, porem Peter o impediu com um gesto de mãos.

— Nem se atreva — cortou seco. Nada de inocente poderia vir daquele cara, fosse em Francês, Inglês ou Javanês!! — Não preciso de simulação pra deduzir do que se trata.

Wade não reclamou, apenas acomodou-se na janela outra vez, daquela forma que podia ficar olhando para Peter e ficar um pouco confortável. O morador da casa até sentia curiosidade em descobrir como ele se mantinha pendurado do lado de fora, só não ia conferir por puro receio de chegar perto e ser agarrado!

O olhar de admiração se prolongou por tanto tempo, que incomodou Peter.

— Wade, posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

— Sim, temos camisinha aqui.

— Não é isso, cara! Você só pensa em sexo!

— E tem coisa melhor pra se pensar? Hum... ah, claro. Petey ainda não tem parâmetros para comparar. Quando resolver foder com a gente vai ver o que é bom.

— Idiota — o garoto girou os olhos, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem.

— O que ia perguntar?

— Essas insinuações que você faz... você é gay?

Wade deu uma risadinha safada.

— Rótulos? A gente não se preocupa com rótulos. Mas se for pra usar um, então a gente é hetero, gay, bi, pan... a gente gosta de sexo com homem, mulher, alienígena, viajante de outra dimensão. Grupal. Outro dia a gente estava num beco e viu um cachorro...

— PELO AMOR DE DEUS... NÃO TERMINE ESSA FRASE!! — Peter saltou da cadeira como se pregos tivessem brotado no assento. Ganhara uma imagem mental que o traumatizaria pelo resto da vida.

A única coisa que Wade fez foi rir.

— Peguei você!

— IDIOTA! — ele voltou a sentar-se, um tanto irritado. Wade não tinha noção nenhuma! Como pudera sentir falta disso?!! Era masoquista?!!

— Hummmm a gente tá sentindo um cheirinho bom...

— Nem sonha — Peter resmungou com um bico.

— Tudo bem. É que a gente não tá acostumado a comida caseira. Nunca tive isso na minha vida — Wade falou sem qualquer afetação na voz, embora os olhos azuis continuassem presos em Peter, com um brilho indecifrável. Tão carregados com um sentimento que calou fundo na mente de Peter, dando aquela sensação de quando ele estava a frente de Mary Jane, incapaz de negar um pedido da jovem ruiva.

Incapaz de negar o pedido meramente insinuado pelo tormento que aceitara carregar.

— Tudo bem, Wade. Pode jantar com a gente.

— OBA!! Petey é o melhor!

— Prometa que vai se comportar.

— Claro. Não farei nada do que eu não faria.

— O que?

— Não se preocupe. A gente vai se comportar. Não quero deixar a autora num beco sem saída, pensando em outro jantar cagado pra escrever. Hehe.

Peter balançou a cabeça. Sabia que ia se arrepender do convite, mas tudo bem. Não ia se enganar com a historia de que não sentira falta da inconveniência e audácia de Wade. A verdade era outra, apesar de tudo. 

Sentira sim.

Bastante.


	22. Chapter 22

Sábado amanheceu agradável, apesar de abafado, como era tão característico de New York naquela época do ano. Peter saltou da cama cheio de disposição e boa vontade, duas coisas que aumentaram depois de um banho rápido.

Encontrou o café da manhã reforçado que Tia May lhe preparara antes de ir para o trabalho. Assim que terminou de comer, tentou organizar as tarefas de casa, pois ele também tinha sua cota de responsabilidades.

A primeira era cuidar da louça suja, as poucas que acabara de usar. Depois ia aparar o gramado da frente e o da área dos fundos. Isso demandava mais tempo, pois o cortador de grama era velho, obsoleto. Bem que gostaria de comprar um novo, mas as finanças apertadas não permitiam tal luxo. Ocasionalmente cortava a grama nas casas vizinhas e levava uns trocados extra que eram mais do que bem vindos.

Aparar a grama e arar o restolho em um montinho não era o exercício preferido, contudo não podia fugir disso. Na hora do almoço teve que usar a imaginação e o pouco conhecimento pra se virar e preparar algo. Geralmente comia as sobras do jantar, como tiveram um convidado dos mais gulosos na noite anterior, não sobrou nada que pudesse requentar.

Balançou a cabeça querendo afastar qualquer pensamento sobre a noite anterior.

Dividiu a parte da tarde entre o resto das tarefas domésticas, o dever de casa e ainda sobrou tempo pra assistir televisão. Por volta das cinco horas, reuniu coragem e começou a se arrumar para ir ao shopping com os amigos. E isso era bem rápido, só tomou outro banho rápido antes de se meter nos velhos jeans e camisa do Lanterna Verde, antes de colocar uma camisa social manga curta por cima. Perdeu um tempo se encarando no espelho, em busca de algum sinal de pelos, desanimado em não encontrar. Queria tanto começar a fazer barba, uma pena que a genética não colaborasse. Às vezes se imaginava com um cavanhaque estiloso como o de Tony Stark (ainda que daquele jeito ralinho adolescente). Ao invés de barba, achou uma espinha perto da orelha e travou a terceira guerra mundial consigo mesmo, tentado a espremê-la. O bom senso venceu ao final e a espinha permaneceu intacta.

Voltou rápido para o quarto.

— Você é pontual! — exclamou mais surpreendido com isso do que com o fato de Wade Wilson já estar pendurado na sua janela.

— A gente não tava se aguentando de saudade — o rapaz devolveu animado. Vinha com o surrado moletom de capuz, fato que fazia Peter se perguntar se ele usava apenas esse estilo de roupa. Muito provavelmente a resposta era positiva — Já batemos umas três pensando em você e...

— Wade! Esse é o tipo de informação que eu não quero saber!! — pensou por um segundo — E vê se usa uma revista da próxima vez!

— Sim, senhor!

Peter girou os olhos e sentou-se na cama para calçar os tênis. Por fim, pegou a carteira, guardando-a no bolso e a câmera, pendurando-a no pescoço.

— Me espera lá na frente. Já estou saindo.

Tinham combinado se encontrar com Tony e Bruce perto dali, para irem juntos no carro de Tony até um dos grandes shoppings em Manhattam. Loki iria com Natasha e Clint no carro de Thor. Tarika e Niat iriam de moto.

Os dois garotos caminharam lado a lado, com Wade tentando contar o sonho que tivera na noite anterior e, obviamente, incluía Peter Parker e inúmeros detalhes picantes, que o pobre garoto tentou cortar cada um deles. Divertindo Wade com todas as suas reações indignadas.

Tony atrasou apenas vinte minutos antes de parar próximo à calçada com seu Camaro vermelho, o modelo 2016, que traduzia em cada detalhe o ego monstruoso de Tony Stark; e ganhou um assovio impressionado de Wade.

— Olá, Filhote. Olá, Pinel. Hora de aventura. Não se esqueçam de pôr o cinto.

Apesar do aviso, Tony dirigiu com uma cautela surpreendente. Em grande parte por culpa de Bruce, sentado no lado do carona, que fiscalizava a direção do amigo com atenção. Se a velocidade se aproximasse perigosamente do limite ou algo similar, lá estava Bruce, puxando a orelha de Tony (não literalmente, claro).

O shopping estava lotado, como já era de se esperar. Apesar disso, foi fácil encontrar Thor, Niat e Loki parados em uma das entradas da praça de alimentação. Depois dos cumprimentos usuais, Bruce perguntou:

— Onde estão os outros?

— As meninas estão em uma loja de departamentos — Niat respondeu. Ela não tinha a menor paciência para experimentar quilos de roupas.

— E Clinton? — Tony indagou.

— As três meninas, Stark — Loki respondeu com ironia — Barton se inclui nessa afirmação.

Não era segredo que o rapaz também adorava experimentar roupas.

— E o que a gente faz? — Thor perguntou — Eles disseram que nos encontram em duas horas no salão de jogos.

— A gente pode ver um filme. Tem uns bons em cartaz — a ideia veio de Niat.

— Perfeito — Tony concordou.

— Vamos ver um romance — Wade decretou passando o braço pelos ombros de Peter e puxando-o pra si — Uma história como a minha e a do Petey. A Bela e a Fera...

A frase trouxe Peter de volta a realidade. Wade não se comportava nem no jantar com a sua tia. Como ele ia ficar quieto por duas horas em um salão escuro e cheio de gente? Na melhor hipótese, ia ficar falando o filme todo! Na pior hipótese, faria o grupo ser expulso durante a sessão.

— Talvez cinema não seja uma boa ideia.

— Todos a favor do filme — Thor comandou naquela voz de trovão.

Wade e Peter foram os únicos que não levantaram a mão. No mercy...

— A gente vai onde o baby boy for — Wade Wilson soou categórico, como se ninguém ali já não tivesse certeza disso.

— Então, o que vai ser, Parker?

O garoto deixou os ombros caírem, derrotado.

— A gente vai dar uma volta por aí — decidiu — Talvez comer alguma coisa.

— Okay. Nos vemos em duas horas no salão de jogos. Até mais — Stark se despediu e o pequeno grupo rumou em direção às escadas rolantes. O cinema ocupava todo o terceiro piso do shopping. Thor e Loki seguiram de mãos dadas, ladeados por Bruce e seguindo Niat e Tony.

— Enfim sós — Wade o libertou do abraço e fez menção de segurar-lhe uma das mãos, mas Peter foi mais rápido, enfiando ambas no bolso da calça e começando a andar. Os dois rapazes já chamavam atenção sem isso, só a figura exótica de Wade atraia olhares o bastante.

— O que quer comer? Hambúrgueres? Uma pizza?

— Hummm, não. Jessica me disse que tem um restaurante aqui que faz tacos ótimos. Tô a fim de experimentar.

— Jessica? A Jessica Jones? — Peter estranhou — Vocês são amigos agora?

— Ciuminho da gente?

— Não.

— Hehe, eu já te disse que ela é estranha. Mas a gente divide dormitório numa das instalações da S.H.I.E.L.D.. Talvez ela não tenha dito que os tacos sejam ótimos. Talvez não seja o restaurante desse shopping e talvez... não seja o tipo de taco que você está pensando... na verdade ela disse algo muito próximo a partir minha cabeça com um taco. Garota doida.

O menino colocou a mão sobre os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele ainda tentava entender aquelas baboseiras por que mesmo? Pois Wade aproveitou isso para segurar o braço de Peter e puxá-lo para dentro da praça de alimentação, já olhando em redor atrás do suposto restaurante mexicano que provavelmente nem ficava ali.

Parker só se deixou levar. Como ele vinha fazendo muito ultimamente em relação a Wade Wilson.


	23. Chapter 23

O local estava apinhado de gente, de tal modo que, eventualmente, Wade teve que soltar de Peter, ou eles não conseguiriam se locomover. Peter tomou a dianteira e, usando toda a sua atenção, percebeu uma família que se levantava para sair da mesa. Em dois passos parava ao lado dela, para guardar lugar. Acenou para o companheiro de aventura.

— Ei, Wade! Aqui — chamou-o sentindo o humor elevar-se um tanto. Conseguira mais fácil do que pensara. Mas a sensação boa durou os poucos segundos que Wade demorou para chegar a mesa — Onde conseguiu isso?!

Apontou o prato cheio de tacos e os dois copos grandes de refrigerante.

— Peguei de umas mesas... — a resposta veio simplória.

— Você roubou comida?! — Peter soou horrorizado.

— Qual o problema? — o rapaz puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, colocando as guloseimas sobre a mesa.

— Qual... qual... Wade, você não pode roubar coisas por aí.

— Então faz de conta que a gente pegou emprestado. Se quiser eu devolvo quando descomer...

— WADE! — era impossível não se irritar com o cara em algum momento. Até um pensamento controlar um pouco da raiva — Tá tomando os remédios?

— Claro, baby boy. Não falhei nem um dia desde que te conhecemos. Senta aí e relaxa — e ele pegou um dos tacos dando uma mordida generosa. Um pouco do recheio de carne moída caiu pelas laterais — Huummm essa porra tá gostosa pra caralho!

— Tem que devolver isso, Wade. Não é seu! — Peter soou irredutível.

— Mas... eu não falei sério sobre devolver depois que descomer, nem lembro de onde peguei!

Peter trincou os dentes e olhou ao redor. Ainda estava de pé, tentou aproveitar a posição e descobrir algum cliente irritado por ter sido roubado. Porém não viu nada de anormal. Ou a vitima não se dera conta do ocorrido ou tinha ido chamar algum segurança. O caos parecia o caoticamente usual.

— Droga, cara. Ficar longe de encrenca é em todos os sentidos! — o tom de voz de Peter ainda traía sua raiva, contudo sentiu que falava com o vento, pois Wade terminou de comer o primeiro taco e se pôs a lamber os dedos. Nem hesitou em pegar o refrigerante e sugar pelo canudinho — Não acredito! Se fizer isso de novo eu juro que nunca mais saio com você!

A ameaça surtiu o efeito desejado.

— Tá falando sério? É só comida...

— Mas não é sua! Se não tinha dinheiro era só falar! Eu pago alguma coisa pra você — Peter não era rico como Tony Stark, todavia podia muito bem bancar o lanche de um amigo de vez em quando.

— Eu tenho dinheiro aqui comigo.

— Então por que roubou?! — Peter não se conformou.

— E por que não?

— Porque é errado. Repita comigo: roubar é errado — disse como se Wade fosse uma criancinha, jeito exato que ele se comportou, pois emburrou cruzando os braços — Não ouvi.

— Roubar é errado — acabou falando de má vontade.

— Ótimo. Fica aí, eu vou comprar algo honesto pra eu comer e já volto. E tente não pegar nada que não seja seu.

— Sim, senhor — não era da natureza de Wade manter o rancor por muito tempo (principalmente com o Petey). Sorriu largo para o garoto e assim que Peter deu as costas, esticou o braço e puxou o brinquedo do McLanche Feliz de uma garotinha que estava na mesa ao lado. Nenhum dos pais percebeu, embora a vitima ficasse chocada. Aquele adulto encapuzado acabara de surrupiar sua Little Pony?!

\---

Peter demorou um pouco pra voltar. A fila pra comprar hambúrguer estava enorme, assim como as filas em outros lugares também. Quando retornou pra junto de Wade, levou um dos golpes de realidade ao qual já começava a se acostumar. A mesa estava cheia de comida, mal sobrava espaço para a bandeja que segurava. Observou chocado aquela cena.

— Não, não, não, não — Wade apressou-se a dizer — Antes que pense o pior: a gente não roubou nada disso. Nem pegou “emprestado”.

— E... e de onde saiu tanta comida? — Peter sentou-se por fim.

— A gente ganhou honestamente — ele pensou alguns segundos — Quase honestamente.

— Detalhes? — o menino se preparou para ouvir o pior.

E Wade enfiou a mão no bolso do moletom tirando um pedaço de papel que desdobrou e exibiu cheio de orgulho. Dizia:

“Tenho câncer  
Sinto fome”

— Segurei por cinco minutos e choveu comida na mesa.

Peter analisou o papel por alguns segundos, até que o outro guardasse de novo. Tentou colocar algum sentido na situação. Aproveitou para pegar a máquina e tirar uma foto. A primeira da noite.

— Cara... você não pode... isso é tirar vantagem... Wade — por fim ele acabou tendo uma crise de risos. Só não sabia se de nervoso, de incredulidade ou porque, no fundo, achou simplesmente engraçado.

— Tá servido, baby boy? — ele ofereceu antes de encher a mão com batatas fritas e mergulhá-las em um molho avermelhado.

— Não, obrigado — respondeu ao se controlar— Fico só com meu hambúrguer.

— Por isso tá magrinho assim. Você não se alimenta direito, Petey.

— Então você e Jones moram em um tipo de dormitório — ele mudou de assunto para algo que lhe chamara a atenção.

— É. Um barracão com vários dormitórios, tem um caralho de degenerados por lá, esse projeto da S.H.I.E.L.D. é mais fora da casinha do que eu.

Fato que não tinha lógica para Peter. O que uma entidade de poderio internacional como a S.H.I.E.L.D. iria querer com Wade Wilson? O cara nascera sem os parafusos, era imprevisível e incontrolável! Além de chato e stalker. Quando se conheceram, Wade descobriu todas as suas redes sociais em menos de meia hora e fez uma operação pente frio em suas informações. Encontrara sua casa, o seguia pra todo lado, surgia do nada, quando menos se esperava. Se preciso, era bem sorrateiro, tirava vantagem própria de qualquer situação, roubava como um verdadeiro gatuno! Podia espiar e passar despercebido. A prova disso é que quase quebrara o nariz de Flash sem hesitar, sem alarde, sem que o atleta loiro tivesse defesa. Não pensara duas vezes em recorrer a violência.

Aqueles pensamentos fizeram Peter analisar Wade com mais atenção. Eram fragmentos que se percebia na personalidade dele, tão desconectados e camuflados com a loucura e comportamento fora do padrão, que não dava para levar a sério. Mas analisando friamente, havia características em Wade que, em alguém são, seriam consideradas perigosas. Muito perigosas. E talvez as pessoas subestimassem Wade por seu jeito esquizofrênico e isso o tornava infinitamente mais perigoso. A S.H.I.E.L.D. não gastaria tempo e dinheiro por bondade, sem levar algo em troca. Não se os boatos a respeito dela fossem verdadeiros.

— Wade — chamou a atenção do outro, sem que pudesse se controlar — Prometa que vai ficar fora de encrenca.

O rapaz sorriu confiante e fez o sinal de jóia com o polegar sujo de maionese.

— Claro, baby boy. É o que a gente tenta fazer todo dia.

— Okay.

— Ajudaria muito se você liberasse os fundos como reforço positivo. Aprendi isso com a psicóloga Behaviorista. Ou abrisse as fotos que a gente te manda com tanto carinho.

— Desista. Aprendi minha lição com aquela da ereção — ele arrepiou-se todo. Nunca mais daria crédito pras fotos de Wade Wilson.

— Admita. Você adorou, baby boy. Estava louco para segurar no mastro e hastear a bandeira.

Antes que Peter respondesse, ouviram um limpar de garganta. O casal com a filhinha ao lado olhava de modo reprovador. Nem tentou se justificar e explicar o mal entendido. Pela primeira vez, a opinião de terceiros não importou em nada.

Wade era mesmo uma influência ruim!


	24. Chapter 24

A dupla acabou demorando um pouco na praça de alimentação, até que Wade comesse toda a comida-doação. Por mais que Peter soubesse que era errado, acabou cedendo e beliscando algumas das guloseimas. Ignorou a voz da consciência que bicava sua nuca, jurando pra si mesmo que aquela era a primeira e última vez.

Ao fim da refeição, ainda restava tempo sobrando, mas Peter sugeriu que já fossem para o salão de jogos. Wade concordou fácil com a idéia.

Seguiram para o quinto andar do shopping, onde ficavam alguns dos jogos eletrônicos, ocupando parte do piso. Era tanta coisa, tanta luz e som. Por onde começar?

Pela máquina do Apocalipse Zumbi, claro. Compraram as fichas e escolheram a opção para jogar de dupla. Cada um pegou uma pistola e a aventura começou, com a tela simulando POV em 1ª pessoa.

Peter nunca viu alguém jogar como Wade. Okay, péssima frase, afinal, ele nunca viu ninguém fazer nada como Wade Wilson. E o rapaz se empolgou pra valer durante a partida. Cada zumbi morto era festa, poses e auto-exaltação reforçada por chuvas de palavrões do tipo “Eu sou foda pra caralho” e “Eu sou o Pica dos Universos”. Debochava dos zumbis mortos de um jeito tão engraçado que até Peter passou a prestar mais atenção nele do que no game, assim como outras pessoas. Quase perdeu a “vida” incontáveis vezes, seu personagem sendo salvo por Wade em todas elas.

Ao final das fichas, ele soprou a pistola de brinquedo no melhor estilo pistoleiro antes de colocar de volta no suporte.

— Impressionado, baby boy?

— Você jogou bem! — Peter não negou, havia uma pequena platéia para comprovar isso.

— A gente tem afinidade com armas — Wade disse sem afetação. Apenas atestava um fato, o qual somava para a conclusão de Peter Parker sobre o interesse da S.H.I.E.L.D. em recrutar “alunos-problema”.

— Caraca! — a voz conhecida atraiu a atenção dos dois. Enquanto a pseudo-platéia se diluía; Clint, Natasha e Tarika os alcançaram. Os três levavam sacolas de uma conhecida marca de roupas.

— A gente só manda bem. O prêmio vale a pena — Wade disse antes de abraçar Peter por trás, agarrando-o com os dois braços.

— Não viaj-aaaaaah... EI!! — arrepiou-se todo quando o rapaz roçou os lábios por sua nuca, eriçando os pelinhos.

— Hehehe... ponto sensível detected — Wade falou maldoso e ganhou uma cotovelada dolorida nas costelas, que o obrigou a libertar Peter.

— Vocês vieram com o Tony e o Bruce? Cadê eles? — Tarika perguntou.

— Foram pro cinema — Peter respondeu — A gente combinou de se encontrar aqui quando o filme acabasse, mas ainda falta uma meia hora.

— Vamos continuar jogando? — Wade pediu.

— Que tal o Pump It? 

— Ótima escolha! A gente adora! — a empolgação do rapaz contagiou os demais.

O pequeno grupo rumou até a máquina de Pump It e aguardou até que algumas crianças terminassem de brincar. Peter teve que impedir Wade de expulsar os pivetes de lá.

— Quem vai primeiro? — Clinton perguntou.

— Eu passo. Não sei jogar isso — Tarika respondeu mais do que depressa.

— Não sou bom em Pump It — Peter coçou a nuca sem jeito, ainda sentindo a pele meio arrepiada — Da última vez tropecei nos meus pés.

— Então eu desafio o Wade pro duelo — Barton soou um tanto arrogante.

— Vai ser um prazer te massacrar — Wade falou ainda mais cheio de si. Virou-se para Peter e sorriu sacana — Se eu ganhar, você participa da minha festa do “Pode Sóa”?

— Festa do “Pode Sóa”? Nunca ouvi falar — Peter soou confuso, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— É... pode sóa cabecinha... sacou a referência?

Demorou dois segundos para Peter Parker entender a piada e corar até as orelhas. Os outros adolescentes acabaram rindo da situação.

— Isso foi podre e sem graça! — o garoto resmungou.

— A culpa não é minha. Nem das vozes — Wade enfiou a mão por baixo do capuz e coçou a orelha — É única e exclusiva da autora. Vinte e quatro é o numero cabalístico, pensei que ia rolar uma afogada no ganso... Hashtag fui trouxa — terminou a frase limpando o dedo no moletom.

— Vamos antes que alguém ocupe a máquina! — Clint cortou o papo furado e tomou um dos lugares. Wade o imitou, torcendo o pescoço e flexionando os braços enquanto seu oponente configurava a rodada.

A musiquinha soou indicando que ambos deviam ficar atentos. Quando a melodia acendeu as primeiras luzes, o segundo show da noite começou. E foi um show em todos os sentidos! Clint Barton era um Az no Pump It Up. Ele conseguia marcar a seqüência correta ao mesmo tempo em que fazia passos com ginga e sincronia.

Pois Wade Wilson também acertava a seqüência das luzes coloridas, mas de um jeito tão desengonçado e estabanado, que era impossível não rir! Mais uma vez pessoas foram parando ao redor da máquina para assistir, porque os competidores se divertiam um bocado “dançando” e marcando pontos. E a improvisada audiência se dividiu: com gritos e incentivos tanto para Wade quanto para Clint. Peter tirou várias e várias fotos.

Quando a música terminou, os rapazes estavam ofegantes e suando um bocado. Wade ajeitou o capuz que escorregara na empolgação e não pareceu chateado por Clint ter somando mais pontos e vencido.

Pelo contrário.

Ele saltou da máquina, sem qualquer aviso pegou Peter no melhor estilo Princesa da Disney e girou com ele nos braços.

— A gente escolhe o Petey como prêmio de consolação!

— WADEE! Me põe no chão!! Agora! — exigiu, segurando a câmera com as duas mãos.

Foi obedecido, enquanto Barton recebia os cumprimentos de alguns desconhecidos. A pontuação alta chamou a atenção de vários freqüentadores.

— A gente vira as costas por duas horas e vocês já criam tumulto?! — Tony falou, chegando com Bruce, Niat, Loki e Thor.

— Como foi o filme? — Tarika aproximou-se da namorada e exibiu a bolsa — Comprei um monte de coisa! Depois te mostro tudo.

— Imaginei mesmo — a loira sorriu. Sem novidades ali.

— O filme foi interessante — Loki falou neutro — Uma hora e quarenta minutos de pancadaria e morte gratuita. O que vamos fazer agora?

— Guitar Hero — Thor decidiu por todos. Cursar a faculdade era muito diferente do colegial. Mal tinha tempo para nada. Queria aproveitar cada segundo com a turma que não via mais com tanta freqüência.

— Vou te dar uma surra — Loki sorriu ansioso. Era ótimo no jogo.

E o grupo rumou para lá, onde assistiu Thor e Loki darem um show com a guitarrinha de brinquedo. A empolgação foi tanta que Thor até arriscou cantar com aquela voz de trovão, um tanto desafinado. Não que ele se importasse... ao fim Loki venceu a competição, claro. E Wade pediu um autógrafo dos dois.

Em seguida tentaram decidir se era melhor ir para as cestinhas de basquete ver quem marcava mais pontos ou para o Wack a Mole. Tony Stark acabou com a dúvida. Ele ergueu o smartphone em que estivera usando um timer e olhou longamente para os amigos.

— Nem um, nem outro — foi dizendo — Em cinco minutos liberam a sala de Paintball. Eu reservei um horário pra nós. Direto pro sexto andar: hora de matar ou morrer, preciosismos companheiros.


	25. Chapter 25

O cenário para o jogo era muito bem elaborado, sombrio, com falsos entulhos e paredes, simulando uma casa abandonada. Tinha bastante espaço, subdividido com paredes em madeirite reforçada, erguidas como uma espécie de labirinto. Em cada extremidade estava a bandeira dos times.

Na equipe Vermelha ficaram Peter, Wade, Clint, Bruce e Tarika. Na Verde, ficaram Thor, Loki, Natasha, Tony e Niat. O instrutor lhes deu o uniforme camuflado com braçadeiras na cor de cada grupo, as viseiras e os rifles com tinta; explicou rapidamente como tudo funcionava, o tempo de cada rodada e as formas de vencer. Depois disso, eles se separaram e a brincadeira começou.

— Vamos deixar Peter vigiando a bandeira. Banner e eu tentaremos...

— A gente fica com o baby boy — Wade falou categórico. Clinton nem pensou em debater. Não ia valer a pena.

— Okay, então Peter e Wade vigiam a bandeira. Bruce e eu servimos de isca e tentamos matar o máximo de inimigos possível. Tarika, seu alvo é a bandeira verde, vá pega-la enquanto nós te damos cobertura. Okay?

Todos concordaram. Os três saíram para a investida, deixando Wade e Peter para trás. Era a primeira que Peter participava de algo assim, foi impossível não sentir a adrenalina correr solta nas veias. Ficar de vigia não era a opção mais emocionante, porém, não queria estragar tudo.

— Ei, Petey, vem comigo — Wade sinalizou.

— Não, a gente tem que proteger a bandeira.

— Relaxa, baby boy. Agora que a diversão começa...

O garoto hesitou poucos segundos antes de obedecer. Tinha que ficar de olho em Wade, antes que o doido os fizesse perder o jogo. Assim que saíram da sala, notaram que o corredor se dividia em três passagens. Wade escolheu a da direita.

O ambiente era sinistro. Havia pouca luz e o silencio predominava. Mesmo sabendo que não passava de um cenário fake, Peter sentiu calafrios. Com passos lentos e calculados, esconderam-se atrás de uma barricada de caixotes velhos.

— Wade... — sussurrou. O outro levou o indicador aos lábios, pedindo silencio. Ergueu-se um pouco, espiando se era seguro e chamou Peter com um gesto de mão.

Os dois avançaram pelos corredores, usando as barricadas de tambores, moveis velhos e caixotes para se esconder. Peter não entendia a estratégia de Wade, se é que ele criara alguma!

Quase chocou-se com as costas dele, quando Wade parou de repente no corredor e o fez voltar depressa para trás de um grande tonel de óleo. Alguém estava vindo!! O coração de Peter disparou. Todo aquele clima de caçada era emocionante.

Nem bem se abaixaram e Natasha surgiu da curva do corredor. Toda a postura corporal na defensiva, em alerta total. A ruiva parou e analisou o local, talvez alertada pelo instinto. Estava um passo distante do alcance dos tiros. Mal sabia ela dos inimigos escondidos a curta distância.

Aparentemente Natasha se convenceu de que era seguro, contudo não diminuiu a precaução em momento algum, enquanto se aproximava do tonel, único lugar onde os membros do time rival poderiam usar de esconderijo.

Wade olhou para Peter e piscou, antes de levantar-se num salto sem qualquer aviso.

— SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER! — e disparou. Nem se preocupou que o grito poderia alertar outros inimigos.

Natasha levou um susto memorável, mas não o demonstrou em momento algum, não era de perder a classe. Ao contrário, disparou a arma que já tinha em punho, numa reação meio segundo atrasada. Levou dois borrifos doloridos de tinta no peito. Wade saiu intacto.

— Filho da mãe — a menina resmungou.

— Pode sair, baby boy. É seguro agora. Não olhe para o cadáver, não queremos que fique traumatizado com o sangue.

— Foi mal — Parker falou para Natasha, que apenas deu de ombros. Ossos do oficio.

A dupla continuou a investida, com Wade os guiando de maneira aparentemente aleatória. Passaram pelo “corpo” de Loki, que levara um tiro na barriga e pelo de Bruce, baleado no ombro.

Foi numa sala com uma pilha de caixotes abandonados que Wade montou o próximo esconderijo. Ele abriu um vão entre as caixas de madeira e indicou que Peter deveria se abaixar e posicionar a arma no vão.

— Sua vez — ajudou Peter a segurar do jeito certo e se posicionou logo atrás, de modo a poder observar pelo vão também. A proximidade de ambos tornou Peter mais apreensivo do que a emoção do jogo em si.

— Wade...

— Atenção, baby boy. Sua presa já vai chegar.

Peter acatou a ordem, não sem antes engolir em seco. Wade parecia ter algum tipo de radar, já que acertou em cheio: logo Tony Stark entrou, cheio de precauções e cuidados, meio inclinado pra frente e olhando para todos os lados. Perto o bastante para ser alvejado.

Wade inclinou-se sobre Peter, apoiando o peito nas costas do garoto, segurando-lhe as mãos, tanto a que descansava sobre o gatilho quanto a que segurava o cano do rifle, dando equilíbrio.

— Espera. Espera — o sussurro não foi mais que mero movimento de ar bailarinando até a audição de Peter — Mete fogo, meu garoto.

Peter obedeceu. Deu ao gatilho e sentiu o impacto significativo do disparo, mesmo para uma arma de brinquedo.

Tony deu um pulinho de susto, quando foi alvejado no peito.

— Droga! — resmungou para a dupla que se erguia — Eu estava indo tão bem...

— Cadáveres não falam, Stark — Wade debochou, antes de acertar mais um tiro em Tony, só de maldade.

— Wade, não precisava acertar duas vezes — Peter deu uma bronca de leve, enquanto iam em frente, abandonando o rival vencido.

— É melhor ter certeza. Um inimigo vivo, é um inimigo vivo.

A frase era ilógica, já que pelas regras qualquer tiro que acertasse o participante era equivalente a “morte”. Enfim, Peter que não ia tentar explicar tal fato.

Na área seguinte deram de cara com Clint Barton. O jovem, que provavelmente vinha na caça de Tony, surpreendeu-se em encontrar os companheiros por ali.

— Vocês abandonaram a bandeira! — ele constatou o óbvio.

A resposta de Wade foi erguer o rifle e acertar Barton certeiro na viseira e no peito. O queixo de Peter e do próprio alvejado foram ao chão.

— Eu sou do seu grupo! — Clint soou tão indignado quanto estava. A ficha da traição caiu e foi mais dolorido do que os tiros.

— Por que fez isso?

Wade deu uma risadinha e puxou a braçadeira para guarda-la no bolso do uniforme. Fez o mesmo com a de Peter.

— Não fazemos parte de um grupo. Somos uma dupla — hesitou um pouco — Sem contar as vozes...

— Sacanagem! — Barton não se conformou em ser traído.

— Em frente — Wade segurou no braço de Peter e levou-o consigo.

— Que horrível — o menino olhou feio para o parceiro.

— O mundo é dos mais fortes, baby boy.

— Mas assim não tem graça. Não é pra se voltar contra os amigos, é pra gente se divertir com eles!

Pois o sermão não surtiu efeito algum. Wade atingiu Tarika na nuca, ainda que a garota pertencesse ao mesmo time e mandou dois tiros no “cadáver” de Thor no percurso até chegarem ao lugar onde estava a desprotegida bandeira Verde. Ele reverenciou com exagero, indicando que Peter deveria pegar o premio e fazer as honras.

Apesar de hesitar e um tanto aborrecido, Peter apoderou-se da bandeirinha. Assim que a tirou do suporte todas as luzes se acenderam. Fim de jogo.

— Mandamos bem!!

— Não sei não... vitória com sabor de traição é amarga...

— E vai piorar!! — a voz veio de Clint Barton, parado na entrada da sala. E não estava sozinho: os outros adolescentes chegaram e se apinhocaram, todos com os rifles a postos e desesperados para se vingar.

— ZUMBIS!! — Wade gritou e pulou sobre Peter, abraçando-o um segundo antes que a chuva de munição de tinta caísse sobre a dupla. Foram tantos tiros que as costas de Wade se cobriram de azul. Mas nenhum acertou Peter Parker.

Quando a munição se esgotou, a garotada vibrou, sentindo-se devidamente justiçada. Wade aproveitou para abraçar Peter com um pouco mais de força do que deveria.

— Foi uma... honra servir ao... seu lado — murmurou antes de tombar dramaticamente no chão. Peter olhou para ele, olhou para os amigos se acabando de rir na porta, olhou para Wade de novo...

Eles estavam se divertindo pra valer. Todos eles! Mesmo com o jogo sujo de Wade, mesmo com nenhum dos times tendo erguido a bandeira rival respeitando as regras.

— Esse filho da mãe me pegou direitinho — Clint acusou.

— Me acertou pelas costas — Tarika resmungou.

— Lerda — Niat não perdoava ninguém, nem a namorada. A jovem loira era a única que saira intacta da partida e ainda conseguira “eliminar” Bruce Banner.

— Temos tempo pra mais uma! — Thor riu forte, inconformado em levar os tiros de Wade depois de “morto”.

— A gente é do time do baby boy!! — Wade levantou-se parecendo um ninja e agarrou Peter como se ele fosse um urso de pelucia.

— Perfeito — Tony parecia esperar pela deixa — Todos contra WadeParker. É a hora da verdadeira vingança!

Peter Parker relaxou por fim. Talvez fosse muito certinho com tudo na vida. Ninguém parecia aborrecido com o que Wade fizera. E o que ele esperava? Que ficassem “de mal”? A zoeira de Wade fora inesperada, contudo, ao invés de se encher de rancor a galera manteve consigo a parte divertida da história.

Decidiu que faria isso também. Não ia mais se preocupar tanto em ser corretinho cem por cento do tempo. Era só uma brincadeira! Então que fosse divertida de qualquer forma.


	26. Chapter 26

Domingo era o dia preferido de Peter Parker. Era o único da semana que tinha totalmente livre: sem tarefas da escola e em casa. Geralmente passava sozinho, pois a tia May trabalhava através de escalas que incluíam finais de semana.

Seu costume era ficar bem a vontade, de regata e bermuda, dividindo o tempo entre ler as histórias em quadrinhos com os adorados super-heróis, jogar vídeo-game, requentar a comida que sua tia preparava anteriormente, assistir televisão.

Domingo era o dia do a toa.

E aquele tinha um extra: Peter deitou-se na cama e ficou passando as fotos da noite anterior da câmera para o notebook, salvando as melhores e excluindo as ruins. A primeira de todas era de Wade com a plaquinha de doente-pedinte. O capuz somado à deformidade da pele criava uma figura assustadora! Se não o conhecesse e encontrasse tal tipo numa rua deserta a noite não faria outra coisa a não ser implorar pela vida e correr.

— Quem deu comida, deu por medo! — acabou rindo.

A próxima seqüência era do Pump It Up. E eram hilárias, pois pegaram os dois garotos no meio de movimentos. Em uma delas, a fragmentação deu a impressão de que Clint tinha duas cabeças! E em outra Wade parecia ter quatro braços. A melhor de todas mostrava Clint inclinando-se para trás, num ângulo um tanto impossível ao mesmo tempo em que Wade dava um saltinho no ar. Estava tão bacana que decidiu revelar aquela.

Passou as fotos de Thor e Loki no Guitar Hero, uma que gostou bastante era de Loki mirando o namorado com desgosto, enquanto o “deus do Trovão” cantava e solava empolgado na guitarrinha. O grandão era um poço de felicidade. Revelaria e daria pro casal como presente.

E então, as melhores da noite. A galera reunida no saguão do paintball, o antes e o depois que Peter pedira para um dos funcionários tirar. Na primeira, todos estavam parados, olhando para a câmera, com exceção de Wade, que o abraçava por trás (de um jeito bem constrangedor, obrigado) e admirava-lhe o pescoço, parecendo Drácula prestes a beber o sangue de uma donzela (okay, péssima comparação, de nada). E de Thor que mantinha uma mão no ombro de Loki, enquanto olhava para o namorado incapaz de disfarçar a adoração por seu ‘irmãozinho’.

A segunda... a segunda valia um milhão de dólares.

Os dez estavam com os uniformes, sem as viseiras, cobertos de tinta azul da cabeça aos pés. Porque a competição acabou virando pura bagunça no melhor estilo “cada um por si”. Na imagem; Tarika, atrás de Niat, puxava as bochechas da namorada para obriga-la a sorrir, mas só conseguia uma careta engraçada. Thor abraçava Loki pelo ombro e gargalhava, ganhando em troca um olhar de canto de olho. Tony e Bruce, ombro a ombro, exibiam os rifles como guerrilheiros de um filme de ação saído direto dos anos 80. Clint abraçava a cintura de Natasha de um jeito bem carinhoso e atípico pra ele, enquanto a ruiva colocava as mãos sobre as dele. E por fim, mas não menos chamativo, Wade Wilson com Peter Parker nos braços, se debatendo. Saíra com a boca aberta. Aff.

Estavam todos tão felizes. Tão... Peter não sabia explicar direito todas as sensações. Era diferente de quando estava com Harry e Gwen, claro. Cada grupo de amigos possuía características próprias. Não havia sentido comparar.

Mas estar com os Avengers. Ser um Avenger... quanta emoção!

Decidiu imprimir aquela também, uma para cada um.

— O que é tão engraçado? — a voz de Wade surpreendeu um pouco Peter, mas não de todo. Ele ergueu os olhos e mirou o rapaz pendurado na janela do seu quarto. Ele também era parte do grupo. Também era um amigo precioso.

— São as fotos de ontem. Vem aqui ver.

O convite teve o efeito de biscoito na frente de cachorro. Não foi preciso chamar uma segunda vez. Com a agilidade que Peter já notara, ele projetou-se pela janela e caminhou até a cama onde o dono da casa estava.

— Cede espaço aí, baby boy — apesar de pedir empurrou o garoto para o lado, com o quadril. Logo estavam lado a lado, apoiados na cabeceira enquanto Peter exibia as imagens no notebook.

— Folgado — Peter balançou a cabeça enquanto voltava para a primeira foto.

— Que cara bonitão esse aí — Wade livrou-se do capuz, para poder ver melhor — Ah, sou eu!

— Idiota — Peter bateu contra ele de leve com o ombro. Então observou-o por alguns segundos, meio impressionado com a aparência tão incomum — Um dia você vai me contar o que aconteceu?

— Isso importa muito? — Wade olhou para ele.

— Importa se ajudou a definir quem você é. Importa se é parte de um passado que pode voltar e te cobrar um preço — a conversa com Jessica Jones vinha-lhe a mente de vez em quando.

— Quer saber mais sobre a gente?

— Claro. Você é meu amigo.

Wade sorriu e segurou o queixo de Peter, já começando a se inclinar para dar aquele beijo Wadeano, mas a mão espalmada de Peter afastou-lhe o rosto e impediu qualquer avanço.

— Que pensa que está fazendo?

— Aproveitando o clima...?

— Que clima?! — Peter riu.

— Tentar nunca matou ninguém — o rapaz deu de ombros — Quer saber mais sobre o meu passado? Pra valer?

— Sim, quero sim.

— Então vem num lugar comigo.

Peter franziu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com o pedido. Vindo daquele cara, só podia ser zoeira.

— Wade... não sei...

— Confia?

O menino respirou fundo, travando uma visível e breve luta interna.

— Se me levar em um motel ou algo do tipo eu te mato!

— Ops...

— WADE!

— Tamo zoando, baby boy. Não vamos pra nenhum motel. Ainda.

Peter rosnou algo, reforçando o fato de que nunca iria para um motel com Wade Wilson (ou com qualquer homem, claro). Então o empurrou de leve.

— Okay. Anda logo antes que eu mude de idéia! — pegou uma troca de roupas e apontou um dedo para o outro — Não mexa em nada.

—Dá seu show, baby boy. A gente curte um streap-tease também — provocou cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

—Nem nos seus sonhos! Se comporte. — exigiu antes de ir trocar-se no banheiro.

— Beleza!!

Como não sabia a que horas voltaria, Peter deixou um bilhete para tia May, explicando que estava com um amigo; para não preocupá-la caso chegasse em casa e não o encontrasse. Passava das seis horas da noite, logo ela estaria de volta do trabalho.

Wade o guiou a um ponto de ônibus próximo, dali foram a uma das estações de metrô. Ele era incapaz de parar quieto ou calado por muito tempo. Peter notou como chamavam atenção alheia, principalmente seu amigo tão exótico, que recebia as mais diferenciadas miradas, de espanto a medo. De piedade a curiosidade. Como seria viver assim? Peter não sabia, mas talvez quisesse saber...

Uma hora e meia e duas baldeações depois, desciam em um bairro suburbano quase na direção oposta de onde Peter morava.

Era verão e anoitecia lentamente, mas a poluição de New York colaborava com o ar mais sombrio. E foi assim que chegaram a uma ruazinha tomada por casas de classe média, bem aos padrões norte-americanos cujos postes de iluminação acendiam um por um. Wade levou Peter até o final da rua sem saída, parando em frente a última das casas. Já havia luzes acesas escapando pelas janelas abertas.

— Por aqui — e, depois de olhar para os lados, subiu ágil no muro.

— Não vou invadir uma casa, Wade! — Peter protestou com horror.

— Confia? — estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo na escalada.

O garoto engoliu saliva e balançou a cabeça sem poder acreditar na fria que estava se metendo. Aceitou a oferta e em menos de um minuto avançavam fugidios pela área da frente, até uma das laterais. “Não posso ser preso! Não posso ser preso!”, era o que Peter Parker pensava a cada instante, com o coração disparado pela adrenalina.

Daquele lado havia uma arvore antiga, de caule grosso e galhos fortes. Quando Wade escalou, não surpreendeu Peter de todo. Com agilidade inesperada para um nerd imitou o outro. Os galhos se aproximavam de uma janela aberta cuja luz estava acesa.

Wade assobiou como um pássaro e esperou. Assobiou a segunda vez e imediatamente um rostinho surgiu na janela. Agora sim, algo que Peter não esperava. Era uma menininha de pele morena e cabelos presos em uma trança, de mais ou menos uns quatro anos, que exibiu um sorriso grande e feliz!

— Olá, coelhinha — Wade acenou para ela, cumprimentando em um tom afável que Peter não se lembrava de ouvi-lo usar antes.

— Papai!!


	27. Chapter 27

Era uma menininha de pele morena e cabelos presos em uma trança, de mais ou menos uns quatro anos, que exibiu um sorriso grande e feliz!

— Olá, coelhinha — Wade acenou para ela, cumprimentando em um tom afável que Peter não se lembrava de ouvi-lo usar antes.

— Papai!!

\---

Peter olhou de Wade para a menina. Aquilo era brincadeira? Não, com certeza não. A criança não fingiria a felicidade tão bem. Que descoberta chocante!

— Ellie-Bellie, esse é o Petey. Petey, essa é a Ellie!

— P-prazer — Peter disse, tentando não cair do galho da árvore.

A menina abriu a boquinha de espanto e apontou para ele.

— Petey? Você existe de verdade? Meu vovô diz que o Papai tem miolo-mole e inventa um monte de coisa. Pensei que Petey era que nem as vozes.

— O Petey é bem real — Wade cutucou o garoto com o indicador — E é mais legal do que as vozes.

— Papai te ama você — Ellie revelou naquele jeito sincero e inocente de toda criança, antes de apoiar os bracinhos no batente da janela e fazer um bico — Na última visita ele só falou de você o tempo todo.

— Ele também ama você — Peter tentou ignorar o sorrisão de Wade — Muito mais do que me ama. Pode apostar.

— Vocês estuda junto, vão casar depois da formatura e Petey será minha nova mamãe. Viu? Sei a história inteira — ela ainda soou um tanto ciumenta e Peter quase caiu da árvore.

— Wade...

— Que foi? Aprendemos que é importante fazer planos a longo prazo.

— Papai — a menina chamou-lhe a atenção, carente — Ta tomando o remédio direitinho? Você prometeu!

— Todo santo dia. E você? Fez o dever de escola que eu te passei?

A menina sorriu largo.

— Sim! Fiz um pum bem fedido na sala e sai de fininho!! — e cobriu a boca com as mãozinhas para abafar a risada.

— Minha menina!

— Wade!! — Peter recriminou. Que loucuras mais o rapaz ensinava para a criança?! Que péssima influência!

— Oh! — Ellie exclamou olhando assustada para dentro do quarto — Acho que o vovô ouviu a gente...

— Mas que caralho voador — Wade resmungou e ganhou um soquinho de alerta no ombro. Ignorou o gesto de Peter e enfiou a mão no bolso do moletom, tirando depressa a bonequinha que afanara no shopping noite passada — Pra você, coelhinha — arremessou com cuidado.

Ela pegou o brinquedo, ágil. Franziu as pequenas sobrancelhas com desconfiança.

— Você não roubou isso, roubou?

— Ops...

— Papai, o que eu disse? Roubar é muito feio... oh, não! Vovô tá chamano eu!

— Hora de ir, baby boy — disse ao mesmo tempo em que saltava da árvore e Peter o imitava — Bye, bye, Ellie-Bellie!

A menininha acenou para os dois que se puseram em fuga rápido, antes que fossem pegos em flagrante. De tão desesperado Peter nem precisou de ajuda pra saltar o muro de volta. Tomou impulso sozinho e em dois movimentos estava a salvo na rua, antes mesmo de Wade.

Porém, só se sentiu seguro quando saiu não apenas da rua, mas do bairro. Caminhou apressado, quase correndo. Enquanto Wade o seguia mais tranquilo, as mãos cruzadas atrás nuca encapuzada, volta e meia assobiando daquele jeito como um passarinho.

Ao aproximar-se da estação de metrô, finalmente Peter parou e respirou fundo.

— Cara, você tem uma filha!

— Ótima dedução, Capitão Obvio. A gente acabou de te apresentar a coelhinha. Ei, que me diz de um hot-dog? — apontou a barraquinha parada ao lado da entrada.

Peter não estava exatamente faminto, mas o lanche cairia bem. E poderiam conversar enquanto comiam.

— Tudo bem.

Tiveram que esperar quase dez minutos, rotina para qualquer coisa em New York. Com os hot-dogs e latinhas de refrigerantes na mão sentaram-se no meio fio, alheios a todas as pessoas que iam e vinham na calçada, ao transito infernal na rua.

— Quantos anos você tinha quando ela nasceu? — Peter perguntou antes de dar uma mordida no pão.

— Uns catorze anos — a resposta veio entre mastigadas — Tempos insanos, baby boy. Tu nem pode imaginar...

— Ah, eu posso. Totalmente posso.

— Acredita que aquela coelhinha linda saiu desse saco aqui — usou a mão que segurava a coca-cola para apontar o meio das pernas — A nossa semente é boa. Eu se fosse você experimentaria.

— Passo.

— Petey é duro na queda, mas a gente é mais teimoso.

— E a mãe da Ellie? — o garoto não pode controlar a curiosidade, ainda que temesse estar entrando em terreno perigoso. E se tocava um assunto tabu?

Wade deu um gole barulhento no refrigerante, que se acabou com um arroto sonoro, antes de responder:

— A mãe dela não se endireitou. Continua jogando a vida fora.

— S-sinto muito — sentiu principalmente pela menina, que crescia com dois pais problemáticos. Seria a mãe dela esquizofrênica também?

— Carmelita foi embora pra Los Angeles tentar a carreira de atriz. Mas ela é tão ruim que vai acabar trabalhando de garçonete — o rapaz deu uma risadinha, dava a impressão de que lembrava de algo.

— Ah, do jeito que você falou eu pensei que ela sofresse de alguma doença.

— Vai ver que sofre. Ela adora meninos mais novos, a gente queria traçar uma dama mais velha, essa porra de experimentar de tudo. Quando Ellie-Bellie nasceu, Carmelita deixou ela com os pais e foi embora. Eu estava mergulhado na bagunça, perdi o nascimento da minha bebê. Depois tudo ficou confuso — Wade deu de ombros, como se não falasse de algo importante — Veio aquele lance e quando percebi tava no hospício pagando a conta da zoeira. Os velhos conseguiram uma medida cautelar e a gente não pode chegar perto da coelhinha. Uma merda fodida, se quer saber.

Peter não disse nada. Ficou olhando enquanto Wade terminava de comer, ele próprio esquecido do lanche em sua mão. Era a primeira vez desde que conhecera aquele cara que o via com o ar triste. Verdadeiramente triste.

Apesar das brincadeiras, da doença, da falta de noção... apesar de tudo Wade Wilson ainda era humano, tinha emoções. E tristeza era uma delas, ainda que não a mostrasse o tempo todo.

— Se continuar olhando assim a gente não se responsabiliza — o rapaz debochou.

— Ellie parece uma boa menina — Peter não se abalou com a piada. Uma vez, na casa de Clint, Wade dissera que o humor era sua ultima defesa. Talvez não tivesse dito uma mentira completa.

— E é. Acredite: até de alguém como eu pode sair uma coisa boa. Os velhos dizem que eu sou uma influencia ruim. Mas não é verdade, a coelhinha nasceu bem, com todos os parafusos. Nenhuma influencia vai estragar ela.

Peter ergueu uma sobrancelha. Com certeza Wade era o pior dos exemplos! E a frase chegou na ponta da sua língua e ali ficou. Entendia o ponto de vista dos avós da criança, todavia passara por uma situação parecida: a ausência de ambos os pais. Por motivos diferentes, claro. Mas tal ausência pesando cada dia como um fantasma assombrando seu crescimento com milhões e milhões de “e se...?”.

— Wade, não sei se você é boa influencia pra sua filha ou não. Só acho que ela tem direito de decidir por si própria. E Ellie só poderá decidir se te conhecer direito.

— Que bacana, baby boy! Por isso você é nosso crush!

— Besta — Peter ia levar o ultimo pedaço do hot-dog aos lábios, quando Wade o impediu, segurando-lhe o queixo com a mão e usando o polegar para limpar um pouco de maionese que sujava a bochecha do menino.

— Um dia nós sairemos em um jantar de verdade, do tipo família. A Ellie, você e eu. A gente vai sentar em um restaurante fudido de tão chique e se divertir a noite toda. Prometo prometidinho.

Peter Parker sentiu a garganta se apertar. Tinha apenas dezesseis anos e já carregava nos ombros mais promessas não cumpridas do que a maioria das pessoas jamais levaria. Mas quem era ele para destruir a esperança que via nos olhos azuis de Wade Wilson? Um rapaz que partilhara consigo uma parte preciosa do passado. A cada dia, de seu jeito singular, Wade mostrava que Peter era importante de verdade. Justamente por tal fato, podia ser complacente.

Que ele sonhasse com o que quisesse.

Pelo menos por enquanto.


	28. Chapter 28

A segunda começou com a promessa de que seria uma semana pesada. Não do jeito ruim, apenas o já esperado pra época. Professor Murdock os cobriu com um trabalho que fazia juz ao nome “trabalho”. A senhorita Munroe seguiu-lhe o exemplo e ainda marcou uma prova!

Agora sim, Peter sentia que estava no Senior.

Seu armário aparecera pichado com “Parker (coração) Malucos”. E, na humilde opinião do garoto, era infinitamente melhor do que “Parker ama pintos”. As provocações caiam todas sobre ele, obviamente visto como o elo fraco. Não sabia de ninguém que se metesse direto com Wade Wilson. Além da fama de problemático (e que agora sabia ser bem justificada), ainda tinha o lance da esquizofrenia. Wade não se preocupava em ser discreto.

E qual a novidade? Nerds sempre seriam as vitimas preferidas.

Fez uma nota mental de dar um jeito na pichação depois. Sabia, por experiência própria, que a escola limpava, mas sem pressa alguma.

Semana nova significava matéria nova no jornal. O que Mary Jane ia querer pra capa? Mais alunos problema? Provavelmente não. Já era assunto velho, até a dinâmica “Wadeker” ou “Wadearker” já caia em lugar comum, e como boa jornalista, a ruiva gostava de polêmica.

Na hora do almoço, dividiu a mesa com Wade, Loki, Natasha, Clint e Tarika. Bruce e Tony rejeitaram o almoço e estavam enfiados no laboratório discutindo o projeto, pra variar. Niat foi convocada pelo clube de corrida, as competições batiam à porta.

Peter aproveitou para distribuir as fotos que imprimira na noite anterior. Foi um sucesso!

— A gente é fotogênico pra cacete — Wade admirava a imagem que já tinha visto na casa do baby boy. Digo, na casa de Peter. Ignorem a autora (linda) que deu uma deslizada na narrativa. Não que isso seja realmente uma fanfic e... nevermind.

— Precisamos repetir a dose! — Clint decretou animado — Eu vou fazer você engolir tinta também! — olhou feio pra Wade.

— Não temos culpa se você deu um grito de guerra antes de atacar. E a nossa mira acerta caralho de mosquito a dois quilômetros — exagerou.

— Pra isso é recomendado usar viseira — Tarika provocou entre risos — Quem mandou tirar a sua? Podia ter levado um tiro no olho...

Clint deu de ombros. A adrenalina ajudava a tomar decisões estúpidas. E como consequência ganhara um tiro na boca. Até agora “sentia” o gosto horrível da tinta.

— O espaço do paintball é legal, mas a gente podia ir pra um fora do shopping, a campo aberto — Natasha pensou um pouco — Ouvi falar que em Long Island tem um enorme.

— O Thor não falou de outra coisa — Loki suspirou — Ele vai adorar.

— Posso procurar na Internet depois — Peter se ofereceu.

Todos concordaram, e então terminaram a refeição.

Depois disso, Peter resolveu ir até o laboratório ver a quantas andava o projeto interdisciplinar que até a última atualização não passava de discussão acalorada entre dois melhores amigos. E lá se foi Wade atrás, como um fiel cão de guarda.

— Você não deveria estar em alguma aula? — o menino perguntou — E cadernos? Livros? Nunca te vi com uma mochila.

— Isso é o que eu chamo de “gafe da autora”.

— Quê?

— Não importa. Qualquer desculpa é valida pra ficar com o baby boy.

Peter meneou a cabeça e não refutou. Se tentasse entender metade do que saia da boca daquele cara, acabaria mais esquizofrênico que o próprio Wade.

No fim das contas, nem Bruce Banner, nem Tony Stark estavam no laboratório. Ava explicou que ambos saíram pra conversar com o pessoal da Eletromecanica e tentar redirecionar o trabalho para aquela área.

Peter decidiu ir para a sala do jornal, conversar com Mary Jane, que os recebeu exultante.

— Peter, eu já ia te mandar uma mensagem. A equipe discutiu sobre a pauta, queremos entrevistar vocês dois e saber mais sobre o tipo de relação que tem.

— Não acredito! — o garoto arregalou os olhos. Desde quando Mary Jane aceitava noticias que eram pura fofoca? Não tinha nada novo acontecendo no colégio?

— Isso é fácil — Wade nem hesitou em puxar Peter para si e abraçá-lo — O baby boy é nossa waifu.

— Waifu...? — a ruiva não pegou a referência.

— Petey é meu sol e estrelas. Minha Khaleesi, e a gente tá louco pra brincar de Khal Drogo na noite de núpcias... aiaiai — terminou gemendo com o beliscão dolorido que levou na altura dos rins — Petey é adepto do BDSM... — choramingou.

Mary Jane passou de incrédula para divertida em segundos.

— Sinto cheiro de algo aí — ela entrou na brincadeira.

— Dessa vez não foi eu — Wade falou depressa — Juro.

Peter bateu com a mão na testa e Mary Jane riu, aquele cara era mesmo como os boatos diziam: muito louco!

— Ei, MJ, tenho informações quentes que você precisa ouvir!! — quem disse foi um dos repórteres, outro aluno terceiranista entrando esbaforido na sala.

— Já vou — e voltou-se para Peter — Parece que vocês saíram da pauta. Quando decidirmos a matéria, te digo quais fotos precisaremos.

— Okay.

— Que pena — Wade deu de ombros — A gente daria uma ótima capa.

— Pensei que não gostasse desse lance de Direito de Uso de Imagem — Peter provocou, saindo no corredor.

— Bem lembrado.

— Tem alguma aula agora?

— Não. Sou todo seu.

O garoto pensou um pouco. Aquele horário na sua grade era ocupado com atividades do Clube de Ciências e do Jornal.

— Acho que vou embora, tenho muito trabalho do senhor Murdock pra fazer. Quer ir lá pra casa? — acabou convidando. Sua intuição dizia que Wade apareceria de qualquer jeito.

— Claro! A gente pode dar uns amassos no sofá.

— Vai sonhando — Peter riu. Já estava com o material que precisaria, e Wade nunca carregava nada consigo. Nem ia passar pela ala dos armários — Hoje minha tia está em casa.

— Qual o problema? Se quiser a gente chama ela pra festinha também...

— WADE!! — Peter soou horrorizado. Por sorte passavam pelo corredor vazio.

— Zuerinha, baby boy. Só te divido com as vozes. E por pura falta de opção. Mas fiquei com uma dúvida aqui... não pode ter amasso por causa da tia? Se ela não estivesse em casa...? — deixou a insinuação no ar.

— Se ela não estivesse em casa nada!! Idiota — o garoto fez um bico, tentando disfarçar o rosto que corava. Já devia ter se acostumado com os disparates de Wade Wilson, não? É que às vezes ele vinha com umas piadas que sempre superaram qualquer limite imaginado.

O prédio da escola já estava vazio apesar de faltar um tempinho para o final do período. Como a parte da tarde era basicamente composta pelas aulas opcionais que rendiam creditos, cada vez menos alunos ficavam por ali. O descaso com a educação completa aumentava dia após dia, e os que se importavam, como Peter Parker, tornavam-se a minoria intitulada “nerd”. Isso sim, daria a melhor capa para o jornal do colégio. “A nova geração, uma geração de burros?”.

Seguia tão distraído com os pensamentos sobre o futuro da educação e educandos, que trombou contra as costas de Wade, quando o rapaz parou de supetão no portão do colégio.

— Ei, o que foi? — Peter perguntou confuso, segundos antes de notar a figura estranha parada na calçada, alguns metros a frente.

Um rapaz de estatura mediana, de pele muito pálida, ressaltada pelas roupas escuras que usava, tão escuras quanto o cabelo curto e os olhos estreitos. O moletom preto tinha o desenho estilizado de uma aranha branca na parte da frente. Deveria ter a mesma idade que Wade Wilson.

Peter captou a tensão no ar no mesmo instante. Toda a postura corporal de Wade mudara. Nunca o vira numa posição tão agressiva e alerta.

— Venom — ele arrastou as letrinhas, esticando o máximo que conseguiu.

— Deadpool — a resposta veio curta e seca — Você não mudou nada...

— Coisa boa não muda, só aprimora.

— Wade... — Peter não gostou nada da animosidade evidente entre os dois. Seu instinto apurado apitava alertando-o para que saíssem dali o quanto antes.

— Troca de plano, baby boy. Depois a gente se fala, prometo compensar com mais do que uns amassos — Wade falou como despedida antes de seguir na direção do tal Venom.

Peter apenas assistiu, incapaz de impedir, refém da angustia que transbordou o coração e o tornou mais apreensivo.

Aquilo não ia terminar bem.


	29. Chapter 29

Peter não conseguiu se concentrar para fazer o trabalho do professor Murdock, nem o da senhorita Monroe. Por menos que quisesse admitir, estava preocupado com Wade e aquele rapaz estranho que surgiu na escola atrás dele. Deveria ter seguido Wade, usando seus dons detetivescos? Não, era apenas um estudante do Senior, que não tinha proximidade com o perigo, tal qual seu exótico amigo, que até cumprira pena por um crime não premeditado no passado.

Peter Parker era apenas um garoto comum, vivendo sua vidinha comum.

E extremamente preocupado...

Não recebeu nenhuma visita indesejada, ou seja, Wade não veio se pendurar na janela a noite. E o mais preocupante: não respondeu seu SMS com a chuva vergonhosa de emoticons e gifs animados com algum tipo de pornografia.

Ao invés de pesquisar sobre a matéria, ele mergulhou em fóruns e grupos de discussão sobre esquizofrenia. Descobriu coisas que sequer imaginava sobre o assunto, sobre a base na qual Wade construíra seu próprio mundo. Descobertas que o fizeram mudar de pensamento a respeito de preconceitos que tinha e que ainda margeavam a forma de olhar para o rapaz.

A preocupação apenas aumentou ao entrar no ônibus na manhã seguinte e não o encontrar no lugar de sempre, pronto para receber Peter com os abraços e agarrões de sempre. A viagem foi solitária e silenciosa como costumava ser antes de Wade entrar em sua vida. Teve a leve desconfiança de ouvir algo a respeito de “Peter” e “pintos” na mesma frase, mas estava avoado demais para por sentido na brincadeira maldosa.

E avoado ficou por toda a manhã, sem fazer nada além de olhar pela janela para o pátio da escola, confuso com o que sentia. Era normal se preocupar com um amigo, não? E o que podia fazer para ajudá-lo? Não sabia onde Wade morava, nem muita coisa mais a respeito da vida dele. Um grande mistério.

Talvez perguntar para Jessica Jones? Ou seria uma péssima ideia? 

Na hora do almoço encontrou-se com Natasha, Tarika, Niat e Clinton. Eles logo perceberam que algo estava errado.

— O que foi, Peter? Pode desembuchar com a gente — Tarika foi logo falando.

— É o Wade. Eu não o vejo desde ontem depois do colégio, ele não tá respondendo os SMS, nem apareceu hoje de manhã.

Os outros se entreolharam sem entender.

— Tudo isso é saudade? — Clint provocou.

— Sau... Não!! — Peter respondeu mais do que depressa — É que ontem um cara muito suspeito veio atrás do Wade e eles foram embora juntos. Tava com jeito de encrenca.

Não revelou mais do que isso. A história dos mercenários e todo o passado pertencia apenas a Wade. Ele era o único que podia decidir quando contar e a quem contar.

— Um cara suspeito? — Niat soou pensativa — O jornal do colégio falou algo sobre isso no blog, algo sobre homens estranhos rondando por aí. Até tem uma insinuação sobre estarem associados aos alunos problema, mas nem levei a sério.

Peter não tinha visto o blog. Alias, não tinha visto nada naquela manhã. Puxou o celular e procurou pela tal noticia. Era uma chamadinha pequena e discreta, mas que deixava muito no ar. Já sacou que Mary Jane lhe pediria fotos sobre aquilo para algo mais bombástico na versão semanal impressa.

— Isso tem a ver com Wade — Natasha era a mais perspicaz para a idade.

Peter preferiu não responder.

\---

Depois do almoço, foi direto para o laboratório de ciências. Encontrou Bruce e Tony reunidos com outros garotos do terceiro ano que conhecia apenas de vista. Eles discutiam sentados em circulo no chão, com uma infinidade de peças eletrônicas no meio da roda.

— Ei, Filhote — Tony chamou — Vamos nos juntar com o clube de Eletromecanica e fazer o protótipo de um robô de guerra. O projeto mais elaborado fica pra feira de ciências. É melhor do que nada.

Aquilo fez Peter sorrir. Tinham deixado a tarefa pro ultimo segundo. Seria como Bruce previra: algo barulhento e cheio de luzes ao melhor estilo Stark. Sentou-se ao lado dos companheiros e tratou de ajudar. Conhecia um pouco do assunto, afinal, eu tipo de nerd seria se não investigasse a montagem de dispositivos nas horas vagas?

Acabou concentrando-se naquilo e esquecendo a preocupação com Wade. Só interrompeu o que fazia na hora da aula opcional com o professor McCoy. Aula que não perdia por nada do mundo.

Ou por quase nada...

Despediu-se de Tony, Bruce e dos terceiranistas, saindo depressa para não chegar atrasado. Atravessava uma das áreas do gramado para mudar de prédio quando viu Wade Wilson deitado debaixo de uma das árvores como se não tivesse nada melhor pra fazer.

Foi impossível não desviar o caminho, esquecido de qualquer aula.

— Ei! — falou chamando a atenção do outro — Wade!!

O referido ergueu um pouco o capuz que escondia-lhe os olhos e mirou Peter. Acabou sorrindo e abrindo os braços.

— Baby boy! Veio oferecer sua virgindade?! Até que enfim... a gente já tava cansado de esperar! Minha porra tá virando pó dentro do saco. Vai ficar difícil pra você engolir depois.

A gracinha queimou noventa por cento de toda a preocupação de Peter. Ele deu um chutinho ofendido no pé de Wade, antes de sentar-se ao lado dele e soltar a mochila no chão.

— Onde você estava?

— Por aí? Por quê? Preocupado?

— Idiota!

— Relaxa, Petey. Não tem nada que a gente não resolva.

— Claro, claro. Tira a mão daí — o garoto segurou na pelinha da mão de Wade que apalpava a sua coxa, bem perto da virilha, e puxou pra longe — Quem era aquele cara?

— O passado, baby boy — ele respondeu com os olhos marejados assoprando a mão dolorida — Ele volta pra cobrar o preço, sabia?

Peter sabia. Já ouvira Jessica Jones falar algo parecido, alguns dias atrás. Dias? Pareciam anos. De alguma maneira a percepção de tempo funcionava diferente ao lado de Wade. O conhecia a vida toda? Claro que não! Menos de um mês. Contudo, a sensação... era de muito tempo mais. Wade era espaçoso, invasivo, impossível de ignorar. Marcante.

— Ei, baby boy? Você que manja das manjações... por que é tão difícil fazer o certo? E como a gente tem certeza que tá fazendo o certo “certo” ao invés de foder mais o barraco?

A pergunta desconcertou Peter Parker. Então Wade também se preocupava com esse tipo de coisa? Obviamente, ou não estaria ali naquele colégio lutando por uma segunda chance. Mas quem era ele e o que conhecia da vida para aconselhar alguém como Wade?

Apesar de tudo, tinha que dar uma resposta, não? Observou Wade que cruzara as mãos atrás da nuca e mirava de volta com interesse.

— Acho que fazer o errado é tão difícil quanto fazer o certo. Porque quando faz o errado, você sabe que um dia terá que acertar as contas, pode ser mais fácil agora. Mas um dia não dá pra fugir mais. E... olha, Wade, eu não acho que a vida tenha alguma garantia, você pode fazer tudo certo e ainda assim demolir o barraco. Mas... uma coisa eu prometo: um caminho te leva pra mais perto da Ellie. E o outro te leva pra longe dela. É entre eles que você precisa escolher.

— Caralho, Petey. Diz isso de novo em uma voz sexy? A gente ficou ligadão ali embaixo.

— Wade!

O rapaz ergueu-se e sentou-se, ficando de frente para Peter, com uma postura corporal que o deixou em alerta.

— Você já desafiou Deus?

— O quê? — Peter Parker não compreendeu a pergunta inesperada.

— Você acredita em Deus?

— Wade...

— Tenho certeza que o Wade de outra dimensão acredita. Tem um Wade que até traçou a deusa da morte... ah, não. Esse é o Wade dos quadrinhos, não de fanfics. Mas... deve ter em fanfics também, vai saber. Eita, perdi a porra do foco. A questão é: eu vivo desafiando Deus, nem tem graça mais. Hoje, vou desafiar outro tipo de deus. Hoje eu desafio a autora.

— Você desafi...?

A questão nunca chegou a ser formulada. Movendo-se daquele jeito gatuno e imprevisível, Wade passou mão pela nuca de Peter e o puxou para perto. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que quando Peter deu por si, os lábios de Wade já estavam sobre os seus. A língua dele já dominava a sua.


	30. Chapter 30

Movendo-se daquele jeito gatuno e imprevisível, Wade passou mão pela nuca de Peter e o puxou para perto. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que quando Peter deu por si, os lábios de Wade já estavam sobre os seus. A língua dele já dominava a sua.

\---

Peter demorou um segundo a mais do que deveria para empurrar o rapaz e levantar-se em um salto, assustado com o desenrolar da situação. Agarrou a mochila por puro instinto e se pôs em fuga dali.

Tão atordoado estava que mal se deu conta do caminho que percorreu. De alguma maneira chegou ao laboratório de ciências, um lugar seguro, onde ignorou Tony Stark, Bruce Banner e um terceiranista remanescente que ainda trabalhavam em conjunto na carcaça de um pequeno robô. Foi sentar-se no fundo, apoiado na ultima bancada cheia de tubos de ensaio e equipamentos de pesquisa.

— Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa — Tony sussurrou para Bruce — Vá lá ver.

— Eu?! — ele apontou para si mesmo.

— Sim, nosso filho herdou a sensibilidade do seu lado da família. Você sabe que eu sou péssimo com isso, Robert.

Bruce apenas girou os olhos e acatou a ordem. Pelo menos nisso Stark estava certo: ele tinha o tato de um ogro para lidar com assuntos delicados. Deixou o melhor amigo finalizando o projeto com o garoto da Eletromecanica, que não se meteu no assunto que não lhe dizia respeitou; e caminhou até Peter, sentando-se ao lado dele.

— Tá tudo bem? — esperou resposta, como não a recebeu, insistiu: — Peter? O que aconteceu?

O menino cobriu os lábios com a mão que tremia. Parecia tão abalado que Bruce o analisou de cima a baixo procurando algum tipo de ferimento.

— Foi o Thompson? — tentou adivinhar o que aconteceu — Ele te machucou?

— O quê? N-não! Não foi o Flash. Não é nada... só... preciso de um minuto.

Não teve forças para explicar a cena com Wade. Desde que se tornaram amigos ele tentava constantemente conseguir algo como o beijo. Peter sempre o impedia de alguma forma... no fundo nunca imaginou que era mais do que brincadeira, mais do que a esquizofrenia de Wade se manifestando.

Até acontecer, até o beijo se tornar real e deixá-lo com aquele treco engraçado na barriga. Com o formigamento inédito nos lábios. E a confusão desgraçada na mente.

— Tudo bem. A gente vai trabalhar um pouco mais no projeto. Leve o tempo que precisar para se recuperar.

Peter acenou com a cabeça e abraçou a mochila sobre a bancada, escondendo o rosto. Não conseguia pensar direito, não achava o fio da meada que o ajudaria a colocar a mente em ordem. Só tinha uma única certeza: não queria ver Wade tão cedo!

Bruce e Tony voltaram a trabalhar com o outro terceiranista, a quem chamavam de Jarvis, lançado miradas preocupadas para Peter, mal podendo disfarçar.

— Já chega — Tony decretou admirando satisfeito o protótipo. Avançaram o bastante no projeto, a nota alta estava garantida: robozinhos sempre surpreendiam todo mundo. Principalmente quando funcionavam.

— Excelente — a resposta de Bruce veio com um ajeitar de óculos que vira e mexe escorregava pela ponte do nariz.

— Amanhã no mesmo horário? — Jarvis perguntou. Foi a deixa para combinarem os próximos passos, antes das despedidas. Já passara um pouco do final das aulas. Não era incomum encontrar os alunos mais dedicados pelas dependências da escola. Fossem os com prazos apertados na entrega de trabalho ou os com competições dos clubes extra.

— Vamos embora, Parker? Peter?

Foi preciso chamar duas vezes para despertar o garoto daquele... transe. A expressão acabada intrigou os pseudo-cientistas.

— Quer falar sobre isso? — Bruce insistiu, algo que não era de seu feitio.

Peter abriu a boca e hesitou um pouco.

— Não — foi a única resposta que conseguiu dar.

A palavrinha encerrou o assunto. Juntos, os três saíram do laboratório e do prédio escolar. No pátio encontraram-se com Niat, que acabara de tomar uma chuveirada depois de treinar horas para a competição do clube de corrida e com Loki, que passara o resto do tempo livre no clube de debates. Se havia algo que adorava quase tanto quanto Thor era ouvir o som da própria voz provando a correção do ponto de vista em qualquer discussão.

— Que cara — Loki deixou escapar observando Peter. Nunca vira o garoto com uma face tão sombria e preocupada antes.

Peter sequer tentou sorrir, muito menos se justificar. Só queria chegar em casa, se jogar na cama e bater o crânio na cabeceira até esquecer daquele dia, até fazer as mariposas sumirem da barriga. Sim, “mariposas”. Ele se recusava a usar o substantivo “borboletas”. Balançou a cabeça, não queria conversa.

Loki ergueu uma sobrancelha, ofendido com a atitude. Mas não insistiu, quem perdia era Peter, afinal, não era sempre que oferecia seu precioso ouvido para receber lamentação alheia.

— Ei, não é o Miolo Mole ali? — Tony Stark apontou sentido rua abaixo, ganhando a atenção de todos.

Peter quase praguejou pela falta de sorte. Wade era a última pessoa que queria ver na vida, principalmente agora. Porém, a reclamação chegou a ponta da língua e ali ficou. Wade permanecia parado na calçada, reconheceria aquelas costas protegidas pelo moletom em qualquer lugar do mundo. Ele estava de frente para duas pessoas mais afastadas na rua, Venom, cuja face sinistra Peter levaria anos para esquecer. E outro, um rapaz mais velho, tão alto quanto Wade, de cabelos negros penteados para trás, cavanhaque negro e jaqueta de pele sem mangas, aberta na frente expondo o peito musculoso. Selvagem.

O clima pesado acionou-lhe o instinto. O sorriso que distorcia os lábios de Venom fez o estomago de Peter se retorcer. Parecia comemorar a vitória sobre algo. Ou alguém...

Peter arregalou os olhos sem poder evitar, cravando-os nas costas de Wade com os ombros caídos. O rapaz parecia derrotado.

Inconscientemente deu um passo a frente e mais um. E ainda um terceiro. Tony, Bruce, Niat e Loki continuaram parados ao portão da escola, apenas assistindo o que acontecia, sem compreender muita coisa. Prontos para qualquer ação rápida que precisassem tomar. Sacaram na hora que os tipos desconhecidos eram uma ameaça. E, louco ou não, Wade Wilson já era um Avenger, assim como Peter. O lema do grupo era claro: defender-se em qualquer situação, e sempre vingar os caídos.

— Wade — Peter chamou um tanto fraco. De repente o beijo e toda a confusão de mais cedo não pareciam mais tão importantes. Não quando o passado do qual Wade tentava se libertar vinha bater a porta — Wade? O que é isso, cara? Precisa de ajuda?

— A gente já tomou a decisão, baby boy. Não vamos voltar atrás.

Peter engoliu em seco. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

Dizem que quando se está a beira da morte a pessoa vê um filme sobre toda a sua vida. Bem, Peter não estava a beira da morte e o filme que passou diante dos seus olhos não era da vida inteira.

Na verdade, não era nem de um mês.

Em rápidos flashes relembrou cada segundo vivido desde que conhecera Wade Wilson. Desde que entrara no ônibus e descobrira seu lugar preferido ocupado. A perseguição atrás de uma foto e os números de celular trocados. O encontro divertido na casa de Clint Barton, a festa inesquecível na casa de Tarika e o dia seguinte, ainda mais memorável. Tinha acordado só de cueca!! E com o moletom que pertencia a outra pessoa.

Provara comida doada por misericórdia de pessoas desconhecidas no shopping, traíra os amigos no paintball... por Deus, Peter Parker, o cara mais certinho do Universo invadira propriedade particular! E conhecera a pequenina âncora que ajudara Wade Wilson a se decidir pelo caminho certo.

Vislumbres dos momentos em que fora abraçado, apalpado, agarrado, amassado, alisado, molestado, zoado, carregado, bolinado. Beijado.

Tudo isso por aquele cara parado no meio da calçada, a um passo de estragar a abençoada segunda chance recebida.

Noventa e nove por cento da população segue um ciclo abençoado de negação, negociação e aceitação. Mas Peter Parker, obviamente, fazia parte do um por cento obrigado a engolir as descobertas a seco e pular direto para a conclusão dos autos.

Não estava a beira da morte. Mas estava a beira de perder algo que valia a pena.

Muito.

— Wade, a gente conversou sobre isso — se ouviu dizendo sem que pudesse (ou quisesse) evitar — O passado vem cobrar o preço e você tem que pagar. Mas não significa que tem que pagá-lo sozinho.

A frase teve o poder de fazer Wade virar as costas para os antigos companheiros e encarar Peter. O capuz lançava uma sombra sobre seu rosto que tornava impossível de desvendar o que passava-lhe pela mente.

— V-você não pode jogar fora tudo o que conseguiu até agora! — queria falar sobre Ellie, mas não o faria diante dos desconhecidos, não colocaria a existência da menininha em perigo revelando-a para ex-mercenários que talvez não soubessem do vinculo que a unia a Wade, porém podia arriscar outra cartada — Lembra do jantar em família que teremos um dia? Se você seguir com eles — apontou para Venom e para o outro — Nunca poderá cumprir a promessa.

Wade ainda não disse nada. Apenas observou Peter, com aquela falta de sentimentos no rosto que não lhe era usual. Os dois referidos assistiam com atenção predatória, assim como Tony e os outros garotos. A tensão no ar era palpável, quase uma presença física entre eles, zombando de tudo o que estava em jogo ali naquela rua.

Peter sentiu que estava perdendo Wade. E não queria perdê-lo. Não queria perder o novo jeito de ver o mundo e viver que o rapaz trouxera até si. Não podia ficar sem a insanidade que era ter Wade Wilson ao seu lado.

Voltar a vida chata, previsível e comum que levava antes do tsunami Wade Wilson entrar no seu caminho e tirar tudo dos trilhos, vida que nada mais é do que a soma de pequenas coisas, rotineiras, pré-concebidas. Rituais diários que, a não ser que você seja uma pessoa excepcional, te tornarão mais um na multidão, com uma existência ordinária.

Ordinária, mas não ruim.

É como acordar pela manhã e seguir um ritual que nunca muda. Um ritual que continuará em escala maior: nascer, estudar, socializar, trabalhar, casar, ter filhos, se realizar, morrer. Descansar.

Nem sempre na mesma ordem, nem sempre igual para todos.

Essa certeza torna tudo mais fácil. Porque as perspectivas, por maiores e melhores que sejam, nunca vão levar para muito longe disso.

E Peter Parker não se sentia mais confortável com essa certeza. Não se sentia mais satisfeito com apenas isso.

Ordinário já não era suficiente.

Fechou as mãos em punho, com o coração aos saltos. O rosto esquentou em chamas porque, mesmo não demonstrando, estava bem ciente que todos os olhares permaneciam fixos na sua pessoa. E apenas um deles importava: aquele par de olhos azuis e vazios, que nenhum sentimento demonstravam.

— T-talvez eu possa ser — começou meio hesitante, logo a voz ganhando força e decisão — Talvez eu queira ser. O parafuso que você não tem...

Sim, exatamente isso: queria estar com Wade, saber mais de seu passado e ajudá-lo a lutar pelo futuro. Garantir que as coisas funcionassem com a SHIELD. Ser a motivação para que o rapaz continuasse tomando os remédios todos os dias.

— Patético — Venom foi o primeiro a se manifestar. O sorriso vitorioso dando espaço a uma careta de asco.

— Puta merda, Wade. Puta merda fodida! — foi o outro rapaz que exclamou antes de dar as costas e começar a se afastar — Puta merda, cara.

— Eu te disse, Kraven. Foi por isso que o Deadpool nos trocou — Venom imitou o companheiro e também foi indo embora — Caso mude de ideia já sabe onde nos encontrar...

O queixo de Peter despencou e quase bateu no chão enquanto Wade abria um sorrisão que faria qualquer tubarão morrer de inveja.

— Você... você!!!! — Peter apontou pra ele, incrédulo.

— Baby boy, claro que eu não ia voltar pra minha vida antiga. Mas você se declarando estava tão bonitinho que a gente não quis interromper — coçou a nuca fingindo estar sem jeito. A atuação não convenceu ninguém.

— M-MORRA! — que papelão fizera por culpa do desespero e medo que Wade tomasse a decisão errada... E com platéia.

— Um show desses e ninguém trouxe pipoca? — Tony balançou a cabeça. Não compreendera metade da cena, mas uma coisa ficou clara: não havia perigo pra ninguém — Então, no fim das contas, vocês dois estão mesmo em um lance?

— Lance?! Eu prefiro morrer a ter um lance com... — Peter não conseguiu completar a frase. Em dois segundos Wade estava a sua frente, entrelaçando as mãos de ambos, de modo a impedir que o garoto fugisse.

— A gente tá namorando! A gente tá namorando — ele gracejou balançando o braço e sacudindo Peter por tabela.

— W-W-W-Wade!!

— Sex Time!! Finalmente vou tirar esse cabaço, caralho! Querem assistir? — perguntou para os outros adolescentes, que negaram mais do que depressa.

— Passo! — disse Niat antes de sair dali, junto com Loki, que apenas balançou a cabeça diante de tanta falta de noção.

— Usem camisinha — Tony falou só para levar uma cotovelada de Bruce — O que foi, Robert? Sou muito jovem pra ter netos. Até amanhã, crianças.

— Até amanhã — Bruce também se despediu.

— Que mundo é esse, Bruce? Até o Zé-Lelé encontrou alguém. E você aí encalhado...

Peter não entendeu a resposta de Banner, meio que entretido em lutar para escapar do abraço de urso de Wade e da mão boba que vinha junto.

— Relaxa, Petey. Pode continuar virgenzinho por mais um tempo. A gente tá adorando esse lance de ir sem pressa.

— Escuta aqui uma... — a frase foi cortada por um beijo cale-a-boca no melhor estilo Wadeano. E daquela vez Peter não tentou fugir. Nem quis. Porque era bom beijar aquele cara. E seria a primeira de muitas... ou melhor, a segunda de muitas vezes mais.

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente arregaça o lacre — Wade sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Peter, antes de dar-lhe uma lambida na pele sensível do pescoço — Porque a fanfic acaba aqui. Mas a nossa história ta só no comecinho!

Fim

_— Aos leitores dessa porra, aqui quem fala é Wade Wilson, a maior pica que a galáxia já viu. Quem quiser comprovar é só passar o numero do celular e... brincadeirinha, Petey. Vish... o baby boy ainda não aceita esse lance de relacionamento aberto, ele morre de ciúmes de mim... Enfim, a gente descobriu o preço da autora. Quando a fanfic tiver mil comentários e cinquenta recomendações ela vai escrever todas as cenas extras: da festa, do jantar com a tia May e do primeiro encontro com o Venom. Hum... transformar “As Trepadas Vorazes” em um extra SÉRIO nos interessa muito. Mas mil comentários e cinquenta recomendações?!! E a gente aqui que leva a fama de mercenário louco?! Caralhos voadores... vão procurar outra fanfic pra ler. É muito mais fácil. Ou quem sabe ter uma vida social, ler meus quadrinhos? Dar uma foda gostosinha... e por falar em foda, adeus! Hashitag PartiuPraComerOPetey. Ou não, né?O cabaço ali é de adamantium..._


	31. Extraoficial 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeira vez no fandom. Primeira fic.  
> Peguem leve ou vão engolir minhas bolas.
> 
> PS: Pode ralar-e-rolar de tudo aqui.

A história se passa em um planeta distante chamado C3PO, um lugar colonizado pela Capital e que abrigava doze tipos de distritos, cada um com características distintas entre si. Havia também o distrito proibido, pra onde ninguém ia. Quase ninguém ia. Na verdade, muita gente ia até o Décimo Terceiro. O motivo disso? Nem imagino. Por que as pessoas iriam a um lugar destruído e decadente chamado secretamente de “Le Puteiro”? Um mistério...

Todos os anos a Capital faz uma via sacra para expiar os pecados da carne, mas quem paga a penitência são os moradores dos distritos. Representantes oficiais iam de lugar a lugar sorteando os casais que participariam das festividades.

Agora era a vez do Décimo Segundo Distrito, um povoado pobre, miserável, formado por alienígenas sobreviventes da Galáxia F5, a mais atualizada do sistema galáctico, que entrara em colapso depois do grande evento que ficaria universalmente conhecido como 404Error.

Nesse distrito moravam Wade Wilson e o Baby Boy (risca) Petey Parker, e os dois estavam reunidos na praça principal da cidade, por obrigação de lei, participando da escolha, junto com todos os outros jovens Tributos.

Dai a mulher de cabelo rosa (que não lembro a porra do nome) (ela não é alienígena, apenas cosplayer) (ou ela é alienígena?) (não, ela não é). Enfiou a mão no... hum... negócio redondo de vidro e puxou o coelho da cartola.

Não, pera. Não foi assim.

Era uma pomba.

To zoando.

Ah, corrigindo a narração: tinha tipo um palco no meio da praça. Lá em cima estavam o prefeito do distrito, uns assessores de imprensa e um daminho de honra segurando uma almofada de cetim com duas alianças para realizar o casamento entre o Petey e eu (risca) Entre o Petey Parker e o Wade Wilson.

Que? Como assim “que casamento?”? Não é da sua conta. A porra da fanfic é minha. A imaginação é minha e o Petey é minha. Meu. O Petey é meu. Bem, ele não é ainda. Mas será.

Que caralho.

Então tem casamento, tem coelho e tem pomba na minha história. Sai hétero.

O protagonista principal é o Wade Wilson, o cara boa pinta, bonitão e loiro. Sem nenhuma marca na cara (nem em lugar nenhum) sem câncer (alienígenas não tem câncer). Sacou? O cara era (é) gostoso pra caralho. Perfil modelo de cueca, corpo definido, barriga tanquinho, chegando aos quarenta inteiraço. AKA destruidor de cabaços e inocências. Cinco vezes campeão dos jogos, recorde absoluto em audiência. Codinome Deadpool. Autógrafos somente na área VIP, por favor.

O segundo protagonista principal é o Petey Parker, bom menino, amigo da vizinhança, belo recatado e do lar. Dezessete anos e lacrado ainda, cherry boy das inocência, humano. Sim, ele veio de um dos outros distritos onde só tem humano, por motivos de eu quero escrever uma fic AlienxHumano e querer é poder. Meu crush desde que a gente virou miguxo em “Spider-man & Dedpool vol. 01”.

Não...

Eu notei o senpai antes disso, dai mexi uns pauzinhos, recorri as influencia do poder. E vovô Lee arrumou uma parceria de sucesso. Nah, eu que sou o senpai (risca). Wade é o senpai da história, a expressão ali em cima foi só força do hábito.

Ai minhas bolas, vou ganhar um Gremmy por essa fanfic. (risca)

Dai estavam todos reunidos no centro da praça, esperando o sorteio. No Décimo Segundo Distrito só tem homens! Sim, só tem homens! Essa é uma história de alienígenas Omega!Verse, puta que me pariu, como sou criativo.

Quer dizer, puta que pariu o autor da história tão foda. O Baby Boy vai adorar (risca). Acho que a partir do próximo capitulo vou digitar no celular. Essa letra tá meio complicada de entender.

A mulher da comissão pegou o microfone e anunciou o nome do primeiro sorteado:

— Wade Wilson!

He, he. Sem surpresas. O segundo nome tampouco foi uma surpresa:

— Peter Parker!

Invejosos dirão que foi montagem. Trouxas. Não foi montagem, foi suborno.

Wade virou-se para Peter, subitamente pálido ao ouvir seu nome como cordeiro do sacrifício. O loirão gostoso sorriu pra ele, tentando tranquilizá-lo malandramente.

— Vou cuidar de você, Baby Boy. Tenho a melhor e maior arma, que me fez ganhar os últimos anos consecutivos.

— Uma... arma? — Peter perguntou com os grandes olhos lacrimejando naquele rostinho inocente que parecia dizer “Ohhhh Wade Wilson... me coma hard... to quase... quase... quasseeoooooohhhhhnnn”

Wade aumentou o sorriso de lobo mau predador e apontou para baixo com os dois polegares, obrigando Peter Parker a olhar o meio das suas pernas e admirar a ereção que ameaçava furar-lhe a calça. Seu pinto era uma verdadeira bazuca, o trunfo que cobria seus inimigos com a porra da derrota. Literalmente.

E assim teve inicio a competição épica de submissão à capital. Um jogo de vida ou morte em que apenas os melhores sobreviviam.

As Trepadas Vorazes.


	32. Extraoficial 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eis aqui a resposta chave  
> Quando alguém perguntar: "Quem sabe?"  
> Tchuin tchuin tchun clain  
> Tchuin tchuin tchun clain

**Parte 02 de 117**

To zoando

**Parte 02 de mais de 01**

Zoando de novo...

**Parte 02 de 02**

Te peguei, trouxa!

**Parte 02 de ainda não pensei em quantas partes serão**

Ficou meio longo. Parece titulo de episódio de One Piece...

**Parte 02**

Simples demais!

**Parte Foda-se!**

É, esse serve. Senta que lá vem a história. Referência clássica, só os museus vão entender AKA leitores mais idosos. Não quero levar processo. De novo. Ceis tão ligado, né? Esse lance de fazer piada politicamente correta e tal. Não me adaptei ainda. Nem to tentando. Mas vou... um dia. Acho que deveria escrever a história. Isso aqui é nota da história ou já é a história? Não me denunciem por colocar no lugar errado. Ou denunciem, o perfil nem é meu mesmo #ToCagandoEAndando

Boa leitura! E tentem não bater uma quando o baby boy aparecer em cena. Ou ao menos me chamem pra bater uma também.

—---

A história:

Peter estava inconsciente, deitado sobre um altar das pedras do sacrifíssio (risca) sacrifício. Veste um manto branco da pureza e inocência. Perto do altar tem uma fila de canibais da tribo querendo comer o meu (risca) baby boy! Eles estão pelados, e Wade tem muita pena, porque é uma fila infinita de pintos pequenos.

Ele entra na sala para matar todos e estala o chicote no chão da caverna...

Não, pera. Tá estranho.

Eita, porra. Esse é o enredo de Wadeane Jones (risca) Wadeano Jones e o Templo da Fornicação. É outra fanfic cujo enredo ainda estou desenvolvendo.

Não contem pro Petey, quero fazer surpresa.

(abre uma nova página em branco)

**As Trepadas Vorazes**

**Parte 02**

Prólogo: tem gente aí rindo da minha história. E isso é ofensivo. Pra quem não sabe “As Trepadas Vorazes” é um drama de vida e morte que explora a sexualidade com naturalidade. Mas pessoas morrem e é muito triste. Cada “kkkkk” e “rsrsrsrsrsrs” que vem nos comentários é pior que um caralho no rabo. Melhorem.

Agora reajam do jeito certo quando estiverem lendo.

Fim do Prólogo.

Wade Wilson dando sermão é sexy pra caralho.

Wade Wilson dando sermão indica o nível dos leitores...

**Parte 02**

Depois do sorteio dos Tributos, eles são levados para uma sala, pra dizer adeus pros parentes. Quase ninguém volta vivo, porque as condições em que acontece o sexo (risca) as competições são as piores e porque o Canhão Implacável (AKA piroca do Wade) destrói todos. Mas dessa vez não vou exigir tanto do baby boy (risca)

Mas dessa vez ele não vai exigir tanto do Petey;

Petey Parker estava sentado no sofá, todo nervoso e ansioso, ele queria entregar sua virgindade apenas para Wade (Petey vai adorar isso) (Será que ficou OOC?) (Acho que não, o Petey sempre se preocupa com a virgindade) (Quê?) (Que o quê?)

Que capítulo moda soda poda roda FODA

Caralho de corretor!

Que capítulo foda

(momento filosófico: corretor = celular. Porque tem “risca” ali em cima?)

(se fuder ninguém vai, né?)

Wade Wilson entra na sala. Ele é forte, impávido, vigoroso, potente, másculo, o macho alpha da espécie, nu da cintura pra baixo. Sua terceira perna balançando ao ar livre (risca)

Wade Wilson entra na sala. Ele é forte, impávido, vigoroso, potente, másculo, o macho alpha da espécie, nu da cintura pra baixo. Sua terceira perna apontando ereta para frente,, pronta para chutar o traseiro do baby boy.

Que rude.

Wade Wilson entra na sala. Ele é forte, impávido, vigoroso, potente, másculo, o macho alpha da espécie. E está vestido, caralho de classificação indicativa chata. Quero só ver quando chegar na parte das trepadas. Aí vai subir. Subir tudo hehe

(melhorar a cena na hora da revisão antes de postar)

“Mozão!”, Petey exclama erguendo-se do sofá em que estava sentado;

“Mozinho!!”, eu abro (risca) Wade abre os braços e Petey se joga desesperado.

“Mozão, proteja minha virgindade! Me possua agora neste sofá até que eu fique aleijado e não possa mais andar”

Tá, isso foi OOC demais até pra mim. É que eu tava assistindo Teen Wolf antes de escrever e eu shippo Sterek hard pra caralho.

A não ser que tenham dado umas drogas pro Petey agir estranho. Mas aí seria errado foder com ele, não seria? Pois eu não conto se vocês não contarem... aff, sempre tem alguém pra cortar o barato.

Nada de drogas, nada de Petey OOC.

Os dois estão na sala. Wade Wilson (lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão) (você leu cantando que eu sei...) passa o braço pelos ombros de Peter e o puxa para si. Nenhum dos dois tem parentes pra dizer adeus. Ah, não, o Petey tem a tia May. Ela mandou um SMS se despedindo, algo como:

“Se cuida, meu amado sobrinho. E confia no Wade, estarei assistindo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”

Okay, talvez não tenha sido com essas palavras, nem com esse teor. Mas a minha versão é muito melhor. Ela mandou SMS porque não mora no Decimo Segundo Distrito. Aqui só tem homem, lembra? Tia May mora notro lugar.

“Você acha que voltaremos vivos, Wade?”

Wade olha para Petey. Ahhhh, aquele rostinho jovial e corado, todo assustado com a perspectiva de ser bolinado por pessoas desconhecidas. Ai, meu caralho como quero foder essa boquinha (risca).

A moça de cabelo rosa entra na sala.

Clima cortado.

Moça do cabelo rosa: Preparem-se (para encrenca!) (boa!). O trem vai partir

Wade fica em pé com honra: Entendo. Petey, protegerei o seu brioco.

Não não não não. Ainda não vai virar filme, não é pra escrever estilo roteiro.

A moça de cabelo rosa entra na sala e isso corta o clima. Petey encolhe-se nos braços de Wade e seu aroma pueril é inebriante. A barraca arma. Vish.

(PS: os leitores sabem o que significa pueril? Dicionário manda lembranças)

“O trem irá partir, cavalheiros. Não precisam de bagagem, nem de passagem” (ói ói o trem... vem surgindo detrás das montanhas azuis ói o trem... – quero ver quem pega essa referência)

“Protegerei o seu brioco, baby boy”.

“Wade...”

“Duvido hard”, a rosada (HAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU desculpa, ai meu caralho, desculpa. Sempre quis chamar alguém de “rosada” nas fanfics. Acho engraçado.) (Só Deus pode julgar) (Bazinga) (Bazinga indica piada nerd sem graça que ninguém entendeu)

F.O.D.A.C.I.

“Duvido hard”, a mulher cujo nome não é importante sorriu e seus olhos brilharam sinistramente. “Tá rolando uma aposta na Capital. Todo mundo achou o jovem Parker um ukezinho muito estupravel. Já começaram as apostas de quem vai deflorar primeiro a donzela. Você, Wade Wilson, é o último na lista das apostas. O preferido das pesquisas é o Dentes de Sabre”.

Eita, porra. Abaixa que é tiro.


	33. Extra (Oficial) - 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete a frase corretamente e ganhe um prêmio:
> 
> Quem é vivo sempre...
> 
> Boa leitura!! 8D
> 
> Importante: essa cena é o corte da festa. O que aconteceu entre o Petey dormir enquanto conversava com os amigos e ele acordar no dia seguinte nos braços do Wade. Se não me engano coloquei algo com CE01 no lugar em que se encaixa lá no capítulo... vish não lembro o número xD

— Ei — Tony tomou a palavra — Lembram da festa em que o Barton misturou licor de morango com as outras bebidas e quase matou todo mundo com a ressaca?

Loki ficou mais atento aquele ponto. Já ouvira menções uma ou duas vezes ao que acontecera, mas não conhecia a história completa.

— Desembucha, Stark. Essa eu quero saber.

E a ordem de Loki Laufeyson foi a última coisa que Peter Parker ouviu antes de adormecer nos braços de Wade.

— E é aqui — Wade Wilson disse para ninguém em específico — Que você, leitor sem vida social dessa história frustrante, decide o rumo do próximo capitulo. Opções: a) Sexo Spideypool, b) Sexo Wade x Peter, c) Menage Wade x Peter x Wade, d) Dicas da autora para perder peso ou e) todas as alternativas anteriores. Votem através de reviews. Recomendações valem o dobro.

Os outros Avengers acharam por bem ignorá-lo.

 

—--

— Por que os novatos sempre apagam antes? — Tony levou a mão ao queixo e fingiu estar refletindo — Lembram do Loki? Foi o primeiro que dormiu.

— Nos meus braços — Thor gracejou naquela voz de trovão, ganhando um dolorido soquinho de Loki no ombro — Olha como terminamos, meu irmãozinho e eu.

— Eternos apaixonados — Tarika riu, bêbada, deitada no colo da namorada — Estilo Comeu Emilieta. Não... Émeu e... carai... aquela tragédia lá. Do Xisqueper.

— Romeu e Julieta — Niat ajudou, antes de girar os olhos — Do Shakespeare.

— Owwwn já disse que te amo? — Tarika riu — Essa garota sabe de tudo.

— Céus. É por isso que eu nunca vou me apaixonar — Tony fez um som estranho com a garganta, demonstrando todo o seu desprezo — Amor deixa as pessoas numa condição ridícula. Vou dedicar minha vida à ciência e ao meu querido amigo Bruce Robert Banner. Você sempre será meu braço direto, jovem segundo mais inteligente do colégio.

— Capaz! Pretendo me casar e ter muitos filhos — Bruce afirmou mais do que depressa.

— Mas... mas... você não pode engravidar! Quer que adotemos algumas crianças ou vamos chamar os cães de filhos?

— Não vou casar com você, Tony!

— Existe ingratidão nessa vida. E ela se chama Bruce Banner — Tony exagerou no drama e acabou fazendo os outros rirem.

— Sem querer acabar com o showzinho — Loki se meteu na conversa — Mais alguém estranhou o silêncio do Wilson ou sou só eu?

A frase fez todos virarem os olhos na direção de Wade, flagrando o rapaz abraçado com força a Peter e ninando o garoto adormecido como se ele fosse um bichinho de pelúcia tamanho família. Era estranhamente fofo...

— Está tudo bem aí, Zé Lelé? — Tony perguntou por via das dúvidas.

— Todos vivos — Wade respondeu felizinho.

— Menino Parker apagou mesmo — Tarika enrolou um pouco as palavras — A gente podia passar batom no pirralho.

— Ninguém vai passar batom no meu filhote — Tony decretou.

— Pasta de dente? — Loki palpitou — Devíamos lambuzar a cara dele.

— Maquiagem completa! — Tarika insistiu.

— Esmalte? — Thor mostrou sua completa falta de noção no assunto.

— Não podemos passar esmalte no rosto do Peter — Banner explicou cheio de paciência. Desde o ano passado era difícil tirá-lo realmente do sério.

— Então algo comestível — Tarika não sabia a hora de parar — Tipo molho de tomate.

— Tipo minha porra — Wade insinuou com um sorriso cheio de dentes — Consigo um monte rapidinho.

Fez-se silêncio por quinze longos segundos, até o estupor os deixasse ter alguma reação.

— Eca, isso foi horrível — Tony recriminou. E os outros adolescentes concordaram. Só mesmo Wade Wilson pra sugerir algo desse tipo — Melhor arrumar um lugar seguro pra colocar o Peter antes que...

Por algum motivo logo explicado, o assunto da discussão resolveu acordar naquele segundo, arregalando os olhos um tanto alheio de onde estava.

— Preciso... ir ao banheiro! — Peter exclamou, antes de ficar em pé meio cambaleante.

— A gente ajuda o baby boy — Wade tratou de imitá-lo, taxativo e sem dar brecha pra alguém recusar sua decisão.

— Isso é uma boa ideia? — Natasha expressou a dúvida vendo os dois se afastarem para dentro da casa.

— Não se preocupe — foi Niat quem respondeu — Esquizofrenia e burrice são duas coisas bem diferentes — afirmou misteriosa.

De alguma forma, os outros souberam o que ela queria dizer, cada um a sua maneira perspicaz. Wade Wilson podia ser muitas coisas, inclusive louco. Mas mesmo naquele jeito imprevisível e surpreendente de ser havia... algo. Wade sabia bem o terreno em que pisava. Ele avaliava e reagia à altura. De um modo insano ou genial, vai saber. E isso, pensava principalmente Tony Stark, era com certeza um dos fatores que chamara a atenção da S.H.I.E.L.D..

Entrementes, Peter seguiu como se um vento o ajudasse a caminhar, hora pendendo para a direita, hora pendendo pra esquerda. Estava meio lento para desviar das pessoas que ainda estavam na sala, conversando com animação e isso obrigava os outros a abrirem passagem.

Wade apenas seguia, como um cachorrinho cuidando do dono, ainda que esse mesmo dono parecesse não notá-lo, com aquele olhar perdido de bêbado.

O andar vacilante de Peter durou apenas mais alguns passos, momento em que até mesmo o olhar abobalhado mudou por completo. Ele viu algo do outro lado da sala que despertou totalmente seu interesse, mudando a direção como se tivesse turbinas nos pés.

— Ei, baby boy...? — Wade não entendeu nada, apenas seguindo a nova trajetória.

Peter caminhou rápido até parar em frente a um adolescente solitário recostado na parede e saboreando um copo da mistura alcoólica que Clint distribuía por aí. Ele ficou surpreso por Peter parar tão abrupto em sua frente.

— V-você! — Peter tentou falar, quase irradiando de alegria.

Wade olhou pro desconhecido, tentando lembrar se era alguém famoso. Mas o cabelo liso escuro um tanto longo e rosto redondo com algumas espinhas não lhe eram familiar de maneira alguma. Era um terceiroanista que fazia algumas aulas consigo.

— Quem é você? — Wade perguntou um tanto rude.

Antes que ele respondesse, Peter o fez, no auge da empolgação.

— Doutor Sheldon Cooper! Você é real!!

Tanto Wade quanto o outro quase caíram para trás. De onde Peter tirara aquela? O rapaz abordado não podia ser mais diferente do que o personagem fictício. Mas a bebida parecia ter colocado um véu sobre os olhos de Peter Parker, pois ele continuou falando com empolgação, num tom meio enrolado de embriagues:

— Sou seu fã numero um! A Teoria das Cordas me fez ver o mundo totalmente diferente... é... nada menos que incrível! Quando eu tirei as partículas pontuais do meu experimento da sexta série... adivinha só?! — ele perguntou e nem esperou a resposta antes de emendar empolgado — Consegui justificar a quarta dimensão como elemento base! Quarks! Quarks!! Acredita? Era tão óbvio — e ele riu.

O pobre garoto fez uma careta que deixava clara a sua total confusão. Desviou os olhos para Wade, em busca de ajuda, mas o outro apenas deu de ombros.

— O modelo padrão com léptons é muito básico. Mas ainda não pude aplicar de acordo com as supercordas. Você sabe... férmions são todo um mundo novo a respeito de discorrer os universos. Já pensou nisso? A dimensão recurvada que incide na carga elétrica levando em consideração a massa e a até então indivisibilidade do elétron? Brilhante não? E aí? A teoria de Kaluza e Klein! Muito obrigado por isso, doutor Cooper. Você mudou minha vida! Eu sempre soube que o senhor é real.

E o garoto não podia parecer mais emocionado com o encontro. Até estendeu a mão, para cumprimentar o outro, porém o gesto foi ignorado.

— Meu nome não é Cooper. Meu nome é Barnes, maluco.

E o rapaz saiu dali, deixando Peter com a mão erguida. Fato que não desanimou o garoto em nada.

— Ele tem uns problemas de interação social sabe? — Peter justificou o comportamento do outro naquele tom pastoso de quem está muito bêbado — Mas é um dos cientistas mais brilhantes que você respeita.

— Claro, baby boy. Vamos diminuir a dose da birita na próxima fez, okay? — Wade deu tapinhas carinhosos nos cabelos castanhos como forma de consolo.

Peter sorriu meio bobo e fez menção de seguir o suposto Dr. Sheldon Cooper muito provavelmente para continuar a conversa, contudo Wade o segurou pelas costas da blusa e o impediu.

— Banheiro, Petey. Minha missão imediata é levá-lo em segurança antes que molhe as calças.

A frase quebrou o encanto em que Peter estava preso, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

— Banheiro... — ele resmungou — Depois me ajuda a achar o Dr. Cooper de novo? Tenho um monte de teoria pra falar com ele.

Wade deu uma risadinha. A última que o tal Barnes ia desejar era um pivete embriagado destilando teorias de pura física em seus calcanhares. Mas aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes derreteram seu coração. E, obviamente, Peter podia falar horas de teoria com Wade que, mesmo não entendendo, adoraria ouvir cada palavra que viesse com aquela incontrolável empolgação.

— Claro, baby boy. A gente faz tudo o que você quiser — garantiu, fazendo Peter sorrir — Prioridades, okay? Banheiro.

Peter Parker balançou a cabeça e virou-se para sair dali. Mas estava tão bêbado que quase caiu. Wade e seus reflexos invejáveis evitaram o pior! Não imaginava que ele estivesse assim ruim. O que era bobeira de sua parte, afinal, ele acabara de debater com Sheldon Cooper.

— Vamos lá, baby boy. Um passo de cada vez.

Com paciência o ajudou, sem sequer desconfiar de que a embriagues de Peter Parker ia render mais cenas engraçadas até o final da noite.

Engraçadas e nerds.


End file.
